Rebellion
by Tendencies' Wrath
Summary: Just because we all want to see romance is not enough reason to drop the other genres. We can always mix them all together to see what happens. Bordering the line of sanity and whatnot, we can come up with things we never imagined, or maybe we did, but never had the courage to show. Let's say this: Natsu's a playboy in FanFiction, Fairy Tail's about humor and crackness. That's all.
1. Rebellion begins!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 001: The start of it. **

**(Translation: **_Don't you ever, _ever_, forget about Happy_**.)  
**

* * *

It was almost as any other day in Fairy Tail, wizards were taking jobs, veterans were chatting or passing the time… but there was one thing going through all of their minds at the moment; it was not a hard mission or a bet in between the members, it was something that was beyond any of them, it was something that it appeared in the guild once every generation. And this time, it was Natsu the one suffering it effects, and it wasn't because he wanted to, it was because of the events that destiny marked for him.

Lucy looked at the crouching dragon-slayer in the corner, sweatdropping when he heard what the pink-haired boy was mumbling, not believing what he was saying and almost thinking that the end of the world was near.

"Think, think, think!" Natsu muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, not noticing that his voice was echoing inside the great hall.

"What is he mumbling there?" Lucy asked after getting bored of the dragon-slayer's words, leaning on her open palm with her eyes looking at Gray, Juvia sitting next to him with an equal bewildered look.

"Nothing, I just asked him something about Erza and he's like that since then…" Gray replied with a small wave of hand, looking at the pink-haired boy with some pity.

"Sigh… He's still oblivious to that?" The celestial mage said tiredly, not believing Natsu to be so clueless.

"Juvia guesses he is." The blue-haired woman commented sadly, she didn't wish to be in the boy's position, not knowing if the one that holds your heart does or likes something because of certain other things.

"Think, think, think!" They heard Natsu mumbling loudly again, all of them sighing at his action. They were going to move and start to explain everything to him, but a certain someone entering the guild cut them short; she looked at everyone with stern eyes, scrutinizing the wizards sitting on their tables with her frivolous eyes until she landed her brown orbs on the pink-haired boy she had for a teammate.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" She walked closer to the others, her eyes still set on the boy.

"N-nothing! He's wondering what mission he should do next!" Gray answered hastily, getting up and standing in front of the woman. Erza narrowed her eyes at seeing the nervous smile on the ice mage's face.

"Really? Then I'll ask him what mission caught his interest and try to make him decide quicker." She pushed him aside and walked forward.

"N-no! It's not necessary!" Gray tried to convince her, quickly standing in front of her path again.

"Get out of my way." Erza growled with a dangerous glint in her eyes, Gray shivered and moved back to the table in less than a second.

"A-aye sir!"

"Happy two." Lucy mumbled with a tired sigh, but then, her eyes widened. She looked left and right, searching for a small ball of blue and found the cat munching down a fish on the bar counter. "Happy! Come here!"

"What's wrong, Lucy?" The cat asked with a wondering stare, the fish not leaving his mouth.

"It's been so long, how come we never see you in this kind of situations?" Lucy asked him, earning a surprise gasp from Juvia and Gray.

"That's right! Whenever something happens, Happy is not here!"

"Juvia never saw him… in fact; Juvia is almost never here when something interesting happens."

The blue cat sniffed sadly at the words, tears cascading from his eyes, leaving the fish aside.

"That's because Kuroyagi-san doesn't remembers me when writing this stories!"

_The cat… wait! What?_

"Oh, true, the author never mentions him…" Lucy commented after realizing the truth.

_Wait, wait, wait! I do mention him…!_

"Then why I'm not in your stories!" Happy cried loudly. "I never leave Natsu's side, but in all your stories I don't exist!"

_Oe! Is not like that…_

"And if we think more of it, the others don't have bigger parts in his stories either…" Gray mumbled in thinking, shooting curious glances towards the least mentioned members of the guild.

_Hey! I do mention them! I just don't know what to say of them!_

"Titania this, Titania that! If you want to talk about the beautiful Titania, your stories must talk about me!" Evergreen yelled in irritation.

…_Pass…_

"Why you never write about Juvia and Gray-sama?" The water mage questioned hugging Gray's arm closer to her, the man freaking out at the contact with her chest.

"What kind of question is that?!"

_That's a reason…_

"If you want manly stories, I must appear more!" Elfman shouted to the skies, hitting his chest with his fist.

…_I'm not looking for a manly story…_

"Why not a story about the Wild West?" Alzack asked with a low hopeful voice, Bizca nodding behind him.

…_I'm not that knowledgeable about the Wild West…_

"About Gunners!" Bizca proposed exasperated, feeling that this could be their only chance to come up in a story.

_I… You know? That actually sounds kinda interesting!_

"YES!" Both cheered with their palms meeting in the air.

"OE! What about the rest?!" The other forgotten members yelled. "And stop calling us 'the forgotten'!"

_Sorry, well, what about you?_

"I don't know… a story about a mission done by Team Shadow Gear…?" Levy proposed uncertainly, Jet and Droy sending their murderous glares towards the author.

…_That could be interesting too… but your partners are boring…_

"WHAT?!" The mentioned mages yelled in anger.

_Why don't we add Gajeel to the mix?_

"WHAT?!" The Iron Dragon-slayer spat the screws and bars he was eating when he heard his name being mentioned.

_Ah… we have two stories now…_

"I didn't agree to do it!" Gajeel protested angrily.

_Who cares? Another one?_

"Whatever author and story, no matter the pairing, must mention and show Laxus' greatness." Freed stated with a firm nod, Bickslow and Evergreen agreeing with him while the blond man himself was appalled.

_I always mention Laxus, and he's always badass…_

"That's true, you morons! Shut up!" Laxus grunted after hearing the confirmation.

"If you want romance, then you MUST add me." Loki said with a refreshing smile, summoning himself from the spirit realm, Lucy hitting her head against the table after hearing his words. "What about a harem with me in the middle?"

…_Not interested._

"WHAT?" Loki fell to his knees at the quick turn down.

"If you want a good story, it must have a dandy feeling to it." Wally Buchanan said with a suave voice, tapping his hat with a finger while striking a pose.

…_I like dandy, but I don't know much about you… or about dandies…_

"A story about cats!" Millianna cried happily, hugging Happy, Charle and Pantherlily close to her, the three Exceeds having difficulties to breath.

…_That's… I don't know, let me think about it. I must repay Happy and the other two, after all._

"YAY!" The cat-lover and the Exceeds grinned at the outcome.

_Besides, Pantherlily is cool._

"Thank you." Lily acknowledged with a short nod and smile.

"A story about old mans against the world!" Makarov, Macao, Wakaba and Gildartz yelled, pushing aside everyone and showing their idea to the author – that's me. "The story would show 4 good looking men striving against the world ruled by the young… earning some pretty and young ladies on their way to the top. Kukukuku!"

…_The story sounded interesting until that part – DIE!_

"I have an idea." Laki Olietta murmured with a shady voice, grinning devilishly and sending shivers down everyone's spine. "Why not a story where all the guys fight for Erza's affections?"

"WHAT?! - Wait, that sounds interesting…" All the males said, earning shocked expressions from their canon soul mates.

"A-alzack, what the hell are you thinking?" Bizca asked with a twitching smile, pulling the nervously laughing brunette's cheek hardly.

"Now, Elfman, you said I was a 'Woman', remember?" Evergreen pinned the huge man to the ground and started to choke him with her hands, Bickslow and Freed trying to stop her.

"Gajeel – weren't you going to make me big?" Levy smiled sweetly to the dragon-slayer, but he could tell the dangerous aura escaping her.

"Erza-chan's beautiful perfume is mine, men…" Ichiya proclaimed from the entrance with his team, making a disgusting pose… that was broken when someone pushed the doors open and entered hurriedly.

"Erza is mine, and no one else's!" Gerard growled from the entrance of the guild, marching in between the mass of guild members with Ultear and Meredy following his lead. Ultear hiding her face in embarrassment while Meredy smiled shyly. After a moment of searching around for a mop of scarlet hair, Gerard turned to see the author – me – and asked. "Where's Erza?"

…_Now that you mention it… I believe that all this commotion distracted me and I couldn't say what was going to happen in between Natsu and her. They surely are gone and showing their love to each other right now._

"It cannot be! Natsu!" And Gerard left the place in a hurry, looking frantically for the knight and the dragon-slayer before they did something _unforgivable._

_And there it goes… this sudden rebellion spoiled my story… sigh… what am I going to do now?_

"You can write a story about Crime Sorciere." Meredy said enthusiastically, startling Ultear who didn't want anything to do with this business.

_It's interesting… but I don't have a pairing for you… I could make a Gerard with Ultear to add some spice, but what about you?_

Ignoring Ultear's pale face at hearing her possible pairing with Gerard, Meredy continued. "Why not Natsu-san?"

_Now then, that could –_

"I'm sorry but that's not possible." Erza said with a dangerous glint in her eyes, her voice sharp as a blade; her hands dragging Natsu and Gerard, both men knocked and unconscious.

_W-what happened to them?_

"They started a fight when I was eating my cake – unforgivable." Titania growled with her anger still present, everyone backing a step in fear of suffering her wrath, Meredy being the only one that didn't back off, her smile still present… if not a little more scary. Erza leveled with her brown eyes. "Natsu is mine, Meredy; he will not take part in a story with you nor any other woman."

"You say that but the man is already in a story with me." Kagura commented with a neutral tone, jumping down from the second floor and standing in between Meredy and Erza, her face showing a small enthralling smile that made all the males look at her in a trance. "Isn't that right – author?"

_U-uhm… yeah, but…_

"See? And I believe he was already paired with Gerard too."

"But they later added me to their relationship!" Erza yelled to the woman, her words sounding like a mock to her.

"Hey, hey! When am I going to be with that pink-haired?" Cana said after downing her third barrel of the day, getting –sluggishly – to the point of conversation. "I'm never paired with him…"

_That's not true…! _–females glare-_ I'll shut up now._

"What about me?" Mavis asked with a cute pout, appearing next to the pink-haired boy, kneeling next to him and poking his swollen cheek. "I want to know Natsu more too!"

"I said – HE'S MINE, YOU BITCHES!" Erza roared like a dragon, her eyes giving a dangerous red glow that scared the shit out of everyone but her recently introduced rivals.

"He doesn't have your name on him." Kagura said sharply.

"Pink, plus, pink, equals success!" Meredy yelled brightly.

"I want a drinking partner!" Cana said with a low grunt, Macao and Wakaba gaping in shock at her reason.

"He's like me! We will bond better than him with any of you!" Mavis glared at the four women, her childish attitude forgotten.

"F-first!" Makarov cried silently, trying to take her away from the war-zone.

…_O-okay, listen here, we're deviating from the actual path, stop –_

"Hey! Natsu and I promised to marry when older!" Lisanna yelled to the group in front of the main door, avoiding her sister's tackle, she stood her ground before the others. "He's mine by right!"

"What right? Did you two sign paper with that promise?" Kagura asked her with narrowed eyes.

"N-no...! But we made a pinky promise!" She faltered for a moment but remembered about it and showed her little finger to the rest, some of the males crying at her sweetness.

_Cute… – Okay, this needs to stop!_

"He's mine!"

"You don't speak for him."

"Pink!"

"Partner!"

"My precious member!"

"Pinky promise!"

_Are you even listening to me?_

"I believe they don't." Gray commented with a finger pointing at the group.

_Geez… Thank you, captain obvious._

"Hey! I'm trying to help!"

_Then, stop them._

"Good luck." And he left the place with his hands inside his pockets and Juvia still clinging to his arm.

_Anyone has a method to calm them down?_

"Erza is stubborn as a wild dog – she won't retreat from that challenge." Gildartz said scratching his cheek with a finger.

"No one can stop Kagura-san when she sets her eyes on something." Millianna said brightly with a smile, playing with the Exceeds in the corner of the hall.

"Meredy is a child in this matters – she'll go on until she gets what she wants or gets bored of it." Ultear commented calmly, drinking some tea on the bar.

"Cana… just wants someone to drink with her, and Natsu is immune to alcohol." Macao said with a grim expression, Wakaba nodding repeatedly behind him.

"I never saw or imagine the First like this." Makarov cried waterfalls, drowning his sorrows with a beer… well, it was the 7 he had since the battle started.

"Lisanna always showed feelings for Natsu, though, I never heard of that pinky promise." Mirajane whispered while cleaning the dishes under the counter.

_Okay… so that means… we cannot stop this even with the all-mighty power of me – the author._

"Pretty much." Gerard agreed with his hands bringing an ice-pack to the bump on his head, sitting next to Ultear with a pained expression. "Erza… my Erza fighting for that pink-haired idiot…"

_Oe, someone might angry if you say that aloud._

"We already have enough with Meredy, don't add yourself to that stupid fight." Ultear scolded him with a frustrated twitch of eyebrows.

_That's right… any ideas?_

"We could hold a tournament and make them fight for Natsu, you know?" Lucy told me with a tired sigh.

_And you'll take part too?_

"W-what?! No! I want to live!" The blond yelled with a visible blush and frightened expression.

"Besides, Lucy is already with me." Loki said charmingly, hugging her by the waist.

_Didn't you propose a harem with you and all the girls?_

"That's true! Get out of my sight, pervert!" Lucy pushed him aside and forced the celestial gate to close, sending a teary eyed Loki to the spirit realm.

_Okay… about that tournament idea…?_

"Want me to bring the mud?" Gildartz asked with lewd grin, the other males catching his line of thinking and nodding to his suggestion.

_No way in…! Wait, that's… –females glare- I'll shut up about it. Give serious ideas, people!_

"That's it! A tournament to the death! Tomorrow at midday!" Erza yelled to her rivals, pointing a steady finger to each one of them, grinning confidently when Lisanna, Cana and Meredy flinched at her challenge. "Or are you to scare?"

"I accept, Scarlet, I'll see you tomorrow." Kagura was the first to agree, leaving the place and heading to the town in search for a place to stay.

"I have no problem fighting young mages." The First Master grinned confidently, giving a peace sign before disappearing. "See you tomorrow!"

"A t-tournament?" Lisanna said with a startled expression, doubting her role in the fight and her possibilities.

"It was fun while it lasted, bye!" Cana said with a mischievous grin, returning to her drinking table and refusing to participate.

"I'll fight, this is a good chance to show my abilities after 7 years." Meredy answered after a moment of doubt, grinning confidently at the knight before leaving with her hands dragging Gerard and Ultear to their camp outside Magnolia. "See you!"

"What about you Lisanna?" Erza asked the last one to give an answer, the white-haired girl shaking under her gaze.

"I… I'll participate as well!" The take-over mage said confidently, laying a hand on her chest. "I'll not give up on Natsu! Not now, not ever!"

_And so… this story is a mess… when did it turn like this?_

"When Lucy called Happy and…" Lyon started to explain with a cool voice, drinking along Makarov, Jura and Gildartz.

_It was rhetorical, captain obvious!_

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Some release from the seriousness of my stories.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	2. Fireflies shine!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 002: Is there a doctor in the room?  
**

**(Translation: **_That of which we shall never speak-think-remember-reminisce-cogitate ever in our lives.**)  
**_

* * *

It was almost as any other day in Fairy Tail, wizards were taking jobs, veterans were chatting or passing the time… but there was one thing going through all of their minds at the moment; and it was the challenge set up for tomorrow by the mighty Titania against her love rivals for Natsu.

_Though, that's for later… right now I must write about Gunners…_

"Is that bad for you?" Bizca asked with a troubled expression, she and Alzack holding their tommy-guns and pistols and waiting for the story to start.

_No, it is just as I told you; I'm not that great with things of the Wild West…_

"Leave that to us, you give us the situation!" Alzack yelled slightly annoyed.

_Okay, one more question, you're young or after the 7 years' time-skip?_

"After the 7 years." Both said with a short nod.

_Okay, then, wedding bands, shorter hair, bigger boobs –_

"B-bigger boobs?!" Alzack asked astonished, looking at Bizca to see her attire change and her chest growing a bit, he wiped the blood from his nose and cried tears of joy while bowing in my direction. "Oh, Lord Kuroyagi! I'm your humble servant!"

_E-eh… Y-yeah… okay, so, bigger boobs, more mature expressions, and… Azuka._

"Azuka?!" Both yelled startled, turning around to see the girl tied to a post with the old enemy, Master Jose Porla standing next to her, laughing maniacally, he had his arms folded and his stare was as contemptuous as always. Though, Azuka was having the time of her young life, if her giggling and smiling said anything.

"Muahaha! You two, whose names I don't know!"

_Alzack and Bizca…_

"Sorry…" Jose coughed on his fist and started again, the Gunners sweatdropping at the sight. "Muahaha! You, Alzack and Bizca! If you want your daughter back, you'll have to defeat me!"

_That's better… I guess…_

"Are you serious?!" They yelled at me with wide eyes. "We couldn't even face his shades when his guild attacked us!"

_Oe, oe, have a little hope… besides, you'll not fight the _actual _Jose Porla…_

"Uh?" Looking back at the man, they saw him sipping some tea a few meters away, in his place was a cardboard with his usual pose printed at the front facing the two gunners. "S-seriously?"

"He paid me to say those and the lines at the end…" Jose explained after eating a pastry, smiling in content after tasting its sweet flavor. He threw a dangerous side-glance, smirking slightly. "Or what? You want to fight me for real?"

"N-no, we're okay like this…" Alzack told him with a short bow, appreciating the man's help with their little story. "T-thanks for your help…"

"B-but, will anyone believe this?" Bizca asked after a moment, standing next to the cardboard-Jose with a troubled expression. "Anyone can see it's a cardboard fake…"

_Totomaru will add the special effects later, just play the scenes and be done with this…_

"Oe! You didn't pay me for this!" Totomaru yelled from behind a rock in the scenery, lighting a small red flame in one of his palms. "And my fire is not for special effects!"

"Non, non, non!" Monsieur Sol scolded his partner and brought him back behind the scenery. "Those are three 'nons' for you! We must remain behind the scenes!"

_Oh, I forgot to tell you, Monsieur Sol will coordinate the choreography._

"What choreography?" The gunners asked in total puzzlement.

"Non, non, non! A good fight must flow like the water on the rivers!" Sol started to explain through some speakers. "For that to be accomplished, choreographies are needed!"

_That's true…_

"Okay then." Alzack said with a sigh, changing his expression completely, he faced the fake Jose with a well-trained look of disgust. "Jose! You fiend! Leave our daughter out of this!"

"Muahahaha! A fairy? Ordering me around?" Jose took the place of the cardboard and said it with his eyes going black, raising his arm to shoot several dark spheres towards the couple. "Learn your place!"

"Alzack! Now!" Bizca yelled to her partner, both avoiding the attack and rushing towards the now cardboard-Jose while shooting their guns, the cardboard being lifted with a hook to avoid the blasts and pretend movement…

…_Three hours later…_

_After several editions and scenes remade from scratch, as well as the continuous repairs of the cardboard-Jose, the story was ready._

_So what do you think?_

"Wow! You were right! The effects make it more believable!" Alzack commented with awe, Bizca nodding with a smile while little Azuka squealed in joy at the cool poses her parents made during the story.

"Do I look mean?" Jose asked after seeing his scary appearances on the monitor, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

_N-no, you look like you're a good guy… with an evil pride…_

"Why thank you!" He said cheerfully, leaving the place in small hops with a pleased smile, singing a childish song while waving his arms around happily.

_Alzack…_

"Y-yeah…?" The gunner asked after recovering from the traumatic sight, Bizca had a bewildered expression too but managed to cover Azuka's eyes from seeing… that.

_Take care of your family, okay? And stay away from that guy!_

"Understood!"

_As for you two…_

"What?" Sol and Totomaru stare at me for a moment, before realizing what I was meaning to ask, they raised their hands in denial. "We're not like him!"

_Hmm… I wonder then, why are you on defensive?_

"Is someone is like him, then this guy's copies Master Jose better!" Totomaru pointed at Sol, who looked taken aback.

"Non, non, non! I would never copy such a repulsive act!" He said… but then. "Besides, I don't like the song he was singing."

"Oe! It's a good song!" The fire mage growled in anger… seriously, you like that song? "Bright, bright, bright! Fireflies are always bright!"

"Non, non, non! Shut up!"

_I better leave before "bright, bright, bright!" sticks to my mind…_

* * *

_Now, in another place, in a theater recently –and mysteriously- constructed in Magnolia, we make a cats' story…_

_No, it's not a musical…_

"Awww… You're no fun…" Millianna complained after hearing my words.

_You work with what you get… sigh… okay, this is the story: Charle is the princess of… Cat… line… Kingdom… and Happy is her most trusted knight, but the fallen Paladin, Pantherlily, kidnapped her and wants the King to give his kingdom to him and let him marry Princess Charle. The King opposes and instead, sends Happy the Knight to fight the Dark Paladin Lily._

"Why am I doing this?!" Sho cried aloud in a corner, waterfalls escaping him while Mira and Lucy tried to adjust his cat-suit and crown, adding some make-up to make him look like an actual feline. "I don't even like cats!"

"S-shut up!" Milliana told him with an equal measure of tears cascading. "I wanted Simon to play the King, but the suit didn't fit him!"

"Luckily." Simon said in relief from the seats in front of the stage, eating some popcorn with Wally sitting next to him.

_Okay, this is going out of hand, let's end this and move on, I have many things to do this day! Geez!_

"O-okay!" Happy nodded and raised his wooden sword and shield, he was wearing a normal knight's armor of his scale; he pointed the sword at Lily and said. "Lily! You traitor! Release the princess!"

"Do I really have to do this…?" Lily asked me after seeing his devil knight armor and weapons.

_You do…_

"Sigh… Okay…" He faced Happy with a challenging grin, pointing his sword at him. "I won't release her! If you want her back, you'll have to defeat me, Happy the Knight!"

"AH! You're scary!" The blue ball of fur cried in fear, hiding behind one of the fake trees.

_Okay, now, the angel of cats… how stupid that sounds… whatever… The Angel of Cats, Milliannal, appears and gives her blessings to Happy._

"Oh, Happy, brave knight!" Millianna said solemnly, appearing on the stage from above to float in between Happy and Lily, a rope tied around her waist, it actually looked like she was levitating.

_Thank you, Jura…_

"No problem." The bald man said with a thumb up and confident smile, one hand was all he required to support Millianna's weight.

"Oh, brave knight!" Millianna continued, smiling gracefully at the blue cat, her simple white robe moving like if there was a gentle breeze behind her… but in reality, it was made by Ren from backstage, who was aiming to check if she had anything underneath together with a very eager Loki, Hibiki, Eve and Ichiya. "I give you my blessing, defeat the black cat, Pantherlily, and save Princess Charle!"

"This is ridiculous." Charle said with a tired expression, blushing madly after seeing Wendy next to Simon watching the play. "W-wendy?!"

"Do your best, Charle!" The girl yelled enthusiastically with a bright smile.

"U-uh…" The white cat looked down at her purple princess dress, trying hard to not lose her cool and not to forget the lines she had to say due to the embarrassment.

"Ha!" Happy boasted with his sword raised triumphantly, one of his legs-paws resting on the defeated Liliy. "I defeated the Evil Paladin! He was way too weak to face me!

"Oe…" Lily whispered with a twitching eyebrow.

"His ugliness will trouble us no more!" Happy continued despite the slight second warning, he was getting too much into character. "Black succumbs to Blue!

"OE!" Lily yelled irritated, changing to his battle mode, he brought up his real sword and started to pursue the crying Happy all over the theater… destroying it in the process.

_Seriously, guys… It was a pain to build that thing…_

"You didn't build it, we did." Some construction workers said with angry expressions, one of them stepping forward with an open palm extended forward. "And you didn't pay us either."

_Going to another place-_

"OE! Don't run away, you crook!"

* * *

_Going to another place, quickly, we find ourselves seeing the mighty and sweaty Elfman training in the forest…_

_Ugh, do we really have to do this?_

"This story needs more manliness!" Elfman shouted to the heavens above, weight-lifting a tree with two arms.

"And if you want a touch of beauty, I'm here!" Evergreen said, sitting on one of Elfman's shoulders.

_I'm leaving…_

"WAIT!" Both screamed in desperation.

_But I'm already far away… _

_In another place, again, we… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!_

"We followed you." They said to me with tired expressions, seems like they ran to catch up with me.

_I'm sorry, but I just don't see anything for the two of you… why don't you wait and let me call you when I have a story for you two?_

"No! We're tired of being second-rated characters!" Ever yelled in very annoyed tone, Elfman just nodding next to her while he continued with some push-ups.

_Now now, don't lose your cool, I never said I would call you for a second rated story, did I?_

_Besides, I can call Laxus and…_

_Oh! A story came to my head!_

"R-really?!" They asked hopefully, Elfman leaving aside his training to clash palms in victory with Ever after they saw me nod in confirmation.

_Yeah, I have just the right story for the two of you…_

_In the middle of the sea, in an island forgotten by God and everyone else, rises a twisted tower to the sky…_

"This is ridiculous!" Elfman roared into the crystalized room, his attire change to one similar to Natsu's, but still… he was way too big for it. "This thing doesn't even fit me!"

"Hey! Look at how am I dress, you fool!" Ever called his attention to her, when he faced her, Elfman saw her new look. Her chest was bandaged except for the belly and the only piece of cloth on her was nothing more than a pair of red pants with yellow flames at the bottom and her hair was tied into a high ponytail. "I look like Titania! This is not beautiful!"

"Pipe down, Ever; I'm also in a difficult spot." Laxus mumbled embarrassedly, trying to extend and cover his body with the clothes given to him. He was wearing Gerard's clothes from the Tower of Heaven arc.

"Hey! Why do I have to be the dead guy?!" Bickslow complained from his position in the ground, wearing Simon's clothes and pretending to be dead.

"And who am I in all of this?" Freed wondered aloud, inspecting his clothes. "Wait a minute!" He gave a girlish scream when he saw what he had in his chest. "These are woman's clothes!" Yes, he was wearing Ultear's clothes from that time, and he was also given a pair of fake big boobs. "Kuroyagi-san! T-this is despicable!"

_Hey, they wanted to be the main characters of a story, they didn't say it had to be original…_

"Still, there are many other situations better than this one…" Laxus mumbled again, still trying to stretch Gerard's clothes.

_Oh, shut up and let's be done with this already!_

_In the fight that happened at the top of the tower, Bickslow arrived to stop Laxus and was defeated because of the early fight he had against Fukurou the Owl man, he was exhausted and couldn't do more. Laxus then moved to eliminate him and finish the ritual with Evergreen but then… Elfman appeared, pulling Ever out of the lacrima and challenging Laxus to a fight._

"W-wait!" Elfman cried in fear, pointing a finger at Laxus. "Do I really have to fight him?!"

_Yes…_

"You're insane!"

_I've been told that…_

"Oe oe, why am I always the bad guy?" Laxus questioned slightly vexed for that fact. "I'm a good guy now."

"That's true." Freed, still with his Ultear personalization, spoke behind him.

_It's temporary… or do you want me to make a fast-forward?_

"Fast-forward, please!" Ever shouted desperately from her position on the ground, shivering slightly because of the cold breeze of the place; the clothes she was told to wear did not help at all to counter that. "I'm freezing!"

_I know – Okay, flash-forward to the beach scene!_

"Ever… don't you ever…" Elfman started but quickly shut his mouth after noticing what he was saying. "I cannot say 'Ever' twice… it'll make look unmanly… and stupid."

"The second is already an obvious point in you." Evergreen said with a sigh. "It's surprising you noticed that, though."

_Sigh… let me work on the lines, okay?_

_Beach scene, again, Ever is pulled from the etherion and rescued by Elfman, and the two are now having their private moment on the beach before the rest of their friends arrive…_

"Ever… don't dare to do something like that again…" Elfman said the new lines with such an emotion that it actually reached to the bespectacled woman's heart. "We might not be the same, but we hold the same pride… that's why, Ever… don't leave me."

"Oh, Elfman!" And she jumped on top of him, kissing him desperately while the author –me- and the others walked away from the place hurriedly… when we were a good kilometer though, we were still able to hear their voices in the coast.

_I won't talk of this if you three agree not to as well._

"We swear." They replied solemnly with paled disgusted expressions, running for their dear sanities to Akane Resort nearby. Shouting for Juvia, Gray, Lucy, Sho, Millianna, Wally and Happy to turn back and run along with them if they wanted to keep their food inside their stomachs.

_And so, I left them and headed towards the other tasks in my list…_

_Time to make Team Shadow Gear plus Gajeel and Lily, shine!_

_Talking about shine…_

_Bright, bright, bright! The fireflies are always bright! They fly here, they fly high! Fireflies are really fast!_

…

…

…

_Damn Jose… you truly are evil…_

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Shine, shine, shine! Little firefly in the dark!  
**

***coughs* Sorry, it's a catchy song... even if I was the one to create it... or maybe that's why it is so catchy. *thinks*  
**

**Whatever, the craziness continues and now, we leave to help Team Shadow Gear gain more fame and respect!  
**

**Stay tune, stay crazy!  
**

**Hola!  
**


	3. Crossovers suck!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 003: Why does no one like them?  
**

**(Translation: **_Merging 2 worlds together is awesome, yeah, but what's not awesome is when it is written painfully bad and it is not intended to be humorous because of that._**)  
**

**(Shorter translation: **_Crossovers suck. Period._**)  
**

* * *

Leaving behind the traumatic and terrifying sight of Elfman and Evergreen making out in the beach, we head to Magnolia once again, where we'll see what the others are doing now. It's afternoon, half the day has pass and tomorrow, the battle of the maidens! Wow! And for Natsu, no less!

"That's stupid."

_Oe, what did I tell you? Someone might get angry…_

"Like who?"

_Uh… the readers, they pretty much command this thing._

"There must be some of them that will side with me… right?"

_Oh, I'm sure there are many, me included, though, not for the reasons you have…_

"Erza is mine!" Gerard exclaimed with frustration, calling the attention of several townsfolk around him. "I don't get why she is going to fight for Natsu!"

_Well, it is mainly because you have your glorious space with her in the canon story… so, I write about Natsu and her in here._

"You don't like the canon?" Gerard asked with narrowed eyes, not liking the conversation.

_Oh, I like it… a bit… but still, I prefer the idea of Natsu and Erza under a rainbow sakura kissing…_

"LA LA LA LA!" He shouted childishly with his hands over his ears. "I don't listen, I don't listen!"

_Okay, I stopped…_

"Good…"

_Didn't you say that you weren't listening?_

"I lied." Gerard smirked at his devious plan.

_Wow, you lied. What are you going to do next? Step on grass?_

"Shut up! I don't want to go back to jail!"

_Oh? Why? Bad experiences? Wait, wait, wait! I know! You really have a fiancé!_

"W-what?! I don't! It was a lie!" Gerard said desperately, his eyes widening when he spotted a big built man of short blond hair walking down the street. "Holy…! Gaspar-kun!"

_Gaspar? -kun?_

"M-my cellmate…" The man said shyly, averting his eyes from Gaspar until he disappeared from sight.

_Is Erza aware of this? I mean… that you two have a lot of things in common that is…_

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked with his face recovered.

That you two… you know… don't make me say it in a T-rated story.

"I don't know of what you're talking about."

_You know! Gah! That you two like… like… sausages…_

"Sausages…?" Gerard raised his head in thinking, blushing when he caught what the author –me- was trying to say. "I'm not *beep*! What the *beep* is *beep* here?!"

_Sorry, no can do, you can't say offensive or racist things here…_

"I wasn't saying anything *beep or *beep*! Stop *beep*!"

_You really are foulmouthed, my dear Gerard, so, to the school of manners you go!_

"What?!" When he wanted to realize, he was sitting in the middle of a classroom, with a pile of books on his desk and Virgo standing next to the blackboard at the front. "What the *beep* is going on?!"

"Hi, Gerard-san, my name is Virgo and I'll be your teacher for now to the end of this chapter." Virgo introduced herself, writing her name on the blackboard and bowing to the azure-haired. "Leave him with me, Kuroyagi-san, I'll make sure he learns some proper manners."

_Sure and thank you…_

"Will I get punishment for this?" She asked with her hands showing a whip and a rope.

_N-no! You won't! J-just, make sure he learns manners and deal's done!_

"I'll use them on Gerard-san then."

"What?! – No!"

* * *

_*cough* Okay, so here we are… with Team Shadow Gear at the entrance of the Hidden Village of Magnolia…_

"What?!"

_Oh god… where did you get those costumes?_

"I… don't know…" Levy said in embarrassment, eyeing her new attire comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. A headband with the symbol of Fairy Tail tied around her neck.

"Why am I wearing this?!" Droy asked startled, checking his body sporting a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. On the front of his chest armor, there's a kanji that says 'food here' and on his forehead was tied the headband with the guild insignia. "Are you mocking my over-weight?!"

"How troublesome…" Jet said lazily, not paying attention to his flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armor on his wrists and ankles. The headband tied around his left arm.

"You guys are too noisy…" Gajeel commented while stopping in mid-sentence, noticing the others weird looks directed at him.

_Holy…!_

"G-gajeel… what's with those clothes?" Levy asked him with a shaky finger pointed at him.

"What are you…? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He was wearing a regular outfit consisting of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this was a very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. His hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and he was wearing the headband on his forehead and regular sandals.

_Seems like that woman is the only one that matches your description… that's why you were given that clothing._

"This is embarrassing!"

"I'm not fat!"

"Troublesome…"

"Give me other clothes!"

"Shut up… at least you don't have to wear this…" Lily said with a depressing aura over him, looking at his frog costume with teary eyes. "Why am I a frog?!"

_Like I know, I came here and you guys were dress like that… for now, let's move on with the story…_

"That's right, everyone." Laxus said coolly, walking close to the group, his attire similar to Jet, only that the headband on his forehead covered his left eye and he had a mask covering the lower part of his face. Plus, his right hand was carrying a small book with a green cover. "Porlynade-sama has a mission for you, Lenata, Droyji, Jetmaru and Gajenai."

"Hey… that book… didn't I lend it to Erza last week?" To Levy's words, Laxus chuckled casually and hid the book inside his jacket in a second. "And who are you in all this?"

"My name is Laxkashi Dretake, and as I was saying, Porlynade-sama has a mission for you guys, Makaraiya-sama returned from his last travel and came with some interesting information." He started to explain, handing a scroll to Gajeel. "In there you'll find the details of your mission. Good luck!"

And he left the place in a cloud of smoke.

"That was weird…" Levy commented with a small sweatdrop, turning to Gajeel, she found him eating the metal sides of the scroll. "Gajeel! Stop!"

"But it is tasty…" He said in defense, handing the bitten scroll to the petit girl when she glared at him. "Okay, shorty, here you have…"

"What does it says, Levy?" Jet and Droy asked curiously, peeping from above the little girl's head.

"It seems we have to go to the Hidden Village of Crocus and defeat a terrorist group called Balamtsuki…" She explained with some trouble, a drop of sweat travelling down her jawline when she read the part that said they all were extremely powerful mages and criminals. "We have to get there before tomorrow."

_Done…_

_In the Hidden Village of Crocus, our heroes search the city thoroughly and find the not-so-hidden headquarters of the terrorists near the King's palace…_

"Seriously, who thinks of hanging a poster saying 'the Balamtsukies are here'?" Jet asked with some doubt, eyeing the building before going inside with the rest of his team. Taking a turn to the left, two to the right and walking down a set of stairs, they met face to face with the members of the terrorist organization.

"Oh, visitors!" Natsu said with a wicked grin, extending his arms and showing his palms to have mouths in them that spit fire, his hair longer, he had it tied in a high-ponytail with a fringe covering his left eye. "I'll show them my blazing art!"

"Calm down, Natdara, we cannot destroy this place. It would be the third time this week." Ultear spoke with no emotion whatsoever, her red eyes moving to stare deep into Gajeel's red ones, a small narrowing showing her interest. "How's my good-for-nothing brother, Graysuke, doing? Is he still in Magnolia?"

"Now, Ultachi, business first." Hoteye exclaimed with a low grunt, his face hidden by a bandana and mask. "Time is money after all."

"Gah! Stop thinking about money, Hotkuzu!" Mirajane growled to him, swinging a large triple-bladed scythe that came to rest over her shoulder. "Let's sacrifice them for Zeref-sama's glory!"

"He! Miradan is always feisty, but… can I fight the fatty?" Jura asked with some mirth, a large sword covered in bandages on his back, his skin changed to a blue color. "He seems to be a good challenge."

"Now, Jusame, don't go picking opponents without the others consent." Azuma muttered with a chilling voice; it was so cold that even his comrades felt a shiver down their spines. "Especially when I already have them set to be my future puppets."

"Tch! That's why I don't like you as a partner, Azusori." Natsu grunted with noticeable dislike.

"Shut up, everyone, and let Hain-sama talk." Lisanna's voice echoed inside the room, letting the old master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, step forward and meet the group from Magnolia.

"Thanks, Lisanan, now." He glared with his only eye at the team of legal mages in front of him, a small evil laugh escaping him when he sensed they weren't a challenge for his terrorist group. "This is what the mighty Porlynade sends? A group of brats?"

"H-hey! Don't look down our leader!" Droy yelled in anger.

"That's right! We'll show you the power of Magnolia!" Gajeel shouted eagerly with a grin, his arms changing to metal clubs.

_Okay, flash-forward… this is all too weird for me._

_After a mighty battle that ended with the lives of Azusori, Miradan, Ultachi, Natdara, Hotkuzu, Jusame and the leader of the organization, Hain; Lenata, Droyji, Jetmaru and Gajenai returned to the Hidden Village of Magnolia and informed Porlynade of their success, sadly enough, the day they took to reach Crocus was enough for Hain to kill the old sage Makaraiya and the copy-mage Laxkashi Dretake._

_And also, Ultachi's brother, Graysuke, ran away from the village after rejecting Lucykura when she confessed her feelings for him and defeated his teammate, Lyonruto, in the Desert of the Finale._

_Now, he allied –_

"Hey, won't we get in trouble for using those ideas?" Levy asked facing the author –me- with some trouble. "They are not ours after all…"

_As long as we don't use the original names, it's okay I guess._

"If you say so…"

_Where was I? Oh, yes. Now, Graysuke allied with Braindara and Cobrabuto, searching to end the world in a last wizard world war._

"This is ridiculous!" Laxus yelled as he appeared from a cloud of smoke, Gildartz appearing next to him with a pair of really noticeable eyebrows and a green spandex suit. They both had a really annoyed expression on their faces. "I died because Hades killed me?! What's that?! I was supposed to be revived later!"

"And why do I need to wear this thing?!" Gildartz pointed to the eyebrows and suit, not in the least pleased with this development. "It's tight and shameful!"

"I don't like my clothes either…" Gray said after a moment, appearing dressed with an opened white shirt and lavender pants, a katana hanging from a belt around his waist. "And my hair looks like a duck's butt!"

"Look who's talking… I don't like my hair pink!" Lucy yelled from the sidelines, thrashing her arms around.

"And why was I with the bad guys?!" Natsu roared from the back, looking at his hands with some disgust. "And I don't like the idea of my hands licking themselves!"

_Okay, this went to hell again… Erza?_

"Yes?" The knight appeared next to the group of mages, wearing a black kimono with a red sash, a big fan on her back; she had her hair tied in four short ponytails. "What's wrong?"

…_And who were you supposed to be?_

"I was given a paper saying that my name was 'Erzari'…?" She explained a bit puzzled, averting her eyes to see Natsu and his new look. "W-wow! What happened to your hair?!"

_I made it longer… and I also added mouths to his hands' palms…_

"Really now?" Erza thought about it for a moment, watching Natsu's hands with interest before a mad blush spread on her face; she grinned and dragged Natsu along with her. "L-let's test those mouths for a bit!"

…_I don't even want to know what they are going to do…_

"Strangely enough, I do." Laxus said with his eye following the couple and their entrance to a hotel, but then he sighed and pulled the green book from his jacket, giggling madly after reading a few lines. "But this is more interesting."

_Hell! I won't do any more crossovers!_

"Does this count as a crossover?" Happy chimed in wearing a dog suit, sighing tiredly before going to rest on top of Laxus' head. "It looks like a madman's idea…"

"I support that…" Sting appeared out of nowhere with Rogue on toe, both wearing clothes like Jet. "And we didn't get to appear on this story!"

"Sting is the best actor ever!" Lector proclaimed to the group, Frosch agreeing with him.

_I'm done, you can all go and enjoy your costumes for the rest of the day… we need to return them tomorrow…_

"That was a week ago, Kuroyagi-san!" The owner of the cosplay store yelled, running towards the author –me- from around a corner of the street. "And you didn't pay for them!"

_Firefly, firefly, firefly! It flies high, it flies fast! It shines in the dark with a gracious smile!_

"Come back here!"

_LA, LA, LA, LA!_

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Being a bit crazy is surely nice... especially if I get to release it all with a crazy story like this one.  
**

**Now that I remembered... what happened to Gerard? *grimaces* Darn, I forgot about him... *sweatdrops*  
**

**Okay, let me think of how to get him out in the next chapter!  
**

**Firefly, firefly! A mosquito is no match, a fly lacks your shine! High you fly, firefly in the sky!  
**

**Adieu!  
**


	4. Concert time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 004: Because concerts are kewl!**

**(Translation: **_Don't sing a song for your girlfriend when her competition is around._**)**_**  
**_

* * *

After rescuing Gerard from the torturous teachings of Virgo, we now find ourselves at the night before to the death tournament, everyone doing their last preparations and in their homes to rest before the exciting day.

Oh, but not everyone wants to sleep, no, some are too excited to that.

_So here we are! In Magnolia's newly –and mysteriously- built stadium! With more than… 500 people inside! And expecting for the White Dragon-slayer of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe, to make his grand entrance!_

"W-wait! I never said I would play or sing in front of people!" The blond blurted shyly, looking over the lyrics he prepared for the show.

_You say that but you already have a song in hand… and the musicians even have their parts, and are waiting for you to get on stage._

"Come on, Sting!" Lector cheered with both his paws high. "You can do it!"

"Even if you say that, I'm not so sure about it…"

"Why you never showed this kind of fear in the Tournament?" Rogue asked, clearly puzzled over his friend's attitude.

"T-that's different! I go to fight! Not to sing like Orga!"

_Whatever, listen, people paid for tickets to the show and I already used the money to pay my debts… so, step on that stage and sing whatever you have prepared._

"O-okay…" And he courageously, and frightened, stepped on the stage, the lights pointing at him while the public and the musicians clapped at his entrance to ease his nervousness. He bowed to them and sat in front of a piano, adjusted the microphone, and turned to give a small wave of hand to the public. "H-hi everyone, I'm Sting…"

Girls squealed and guys cheered, some haters booed from the back of the stadium.

"I want to play a song I came out with during my day here in Magnolia…" Sting left the lyrics next to the score for the piano and started to play, the musicians started right after him. "Here it goes…"

…_Hey! Wait! This music…!_

"I don't lose I'm used to win, my dear…

I like to boast about my strength…

And you can hear me whenever I talk…

I'm a Sabertooth in Magnolia…"

_God… kill me…_

"See me walking down the street to the guild…

A talking cat here at my side…

I take it everywhere I go by!

I'm a Sabertooth in Magnolia…"

_Okay… it sounds catchy…_

Girls squeal, guys cheer and the Fairies at the bottom growl.

_W-wait! Organ and Rufus at the chorus?!_

"I'm a tiger… I'm a dragon-slayer…

I'm a Sabertooth in Magnolia…

I'm a tiger… I'm a dragon-slayer…

I'm a Sabertooth in Magnolia…"

_I hope no one sues me for this…_

"If "strength is what matters" as they say

Then here's the strongest among all…

It takes an army to make me a scratch or mad…

I'm myself no matter what anyone says…"

_This is ridiculous… but better than my last idea…_

"I'm a tiger… I'm a dragon-slayer…

I'm a Sabertooth in Magnolia…

I'm a tiger… I'm a dragon-slayer…

I'm a Sabertooth in Magnolia…"

_A change of pace…_

"Modesty is not for me, I want to be myself…

You could end up as the only one…

But who cares? I'm just being myself…

At night my body's brighter than the sun…"

_I don't know why, but I believe he's serious about the last sentence…_

_Oh, dancing part! _

_Yeah…_

_Wait! Orga! T-the drums no!_

"Takes more than Dragon Force to make a man…

Takes more than magic for a spell…

Confront your enemies, finish them at once…

A true tiger never runs from a fight…"

…_I'll shut up now…_

"If "strength is what matters" as they say

Then here's the strongest among all…

It takes an army to make me a scratch or mad…

I'm myself no matter what anyone says…"

_Goddamit! The public is singing along?!_

"I'm a tiger! I'm a dragon-slayer!

I'm a Sabertooth in Magnolia!

(I'm myself no matter what anyone says…)

I'm a tiger! I'm a dragon-slayer!

I'm a Sabertooth in Magnolia!

(I'm myself no matter what anyone says…)"

_W-wow… that ending with Rogue at the sax… was… awesome!_

"Thank you…" Sting grinned sheepishly; letting out the breath he was holding and relaxing completely, hearing the claps and cheers from the audience as well as from his guild mates. The ones at the front with the big banner saying -Sting = Sabertooth's pride!- went up to the stage and picked the blond man to toss him into the air in victory.

_Success! Hahaha! – What are you doing?!_

"Isn't it obvious?" Gajeel asked the author –me- with a knowing smirk, adjusting his suit and tuning his guitar. "I'm going to show him my skill – this is a challenge!"

_No one challenged you!_

"Who cares?!" And he entered the stage, surprising everyone and making the people from Sabertooth get off the stage to let him use it; he gave his part to every musician and grabbed a chair from behind the stage, setting it in front of the audience, he gave a few strums and waited for the guy in charge of the microphones to set his right. After it, he grinned and bowed to the audience, hearing some magic-bikers and shady women cheering for him. "Kehehehe! How ya doing?!"

"WELL!"

_What kind of answer is that?!_

"Since this is a battle of the bands-"

_It is not!_

"I'll play a little song I've been keeping for a while!" Gajeel gave a hard strum on his guitar, showing to everyone that it was set into acoustic; he adjusted his voice, nodded to himself and the musicians and they started with the music. "Here goes nothing…"

_Oh, my, god…_

"One, two, one, two, three, four…" Gray whispered to the mic on the chorus space of the stage.

_What are you doing there?!_

_Wait – Who's whistling?!_

_Natsu?! – Hold on… it's… not that bad…_

_Ah, Gray's singing alone now…_

"Shed a tear cause I'm missing you,

I'm still alright to smile,

Girl, I think about you every day now…

Was a time when I wasn't sure

But you set my mind at easy…

There is no doubt you're in my heart now…"

_All those creepy looks the women are making give me the chills…_

_Gajeel never told me of this… but why isn't he singing?_

"Said, woman, take it slow

And it'll work itself out fine,

All we need is just a little patience…

Said, sugar, make it slow

And we'll come together fine,

All we need is just a little patience…

Patience…"

_Natsu's turn… they are doing well… strangely._

"I sit here on the stairs

Cause I'd rather be alone…

If I can't have you right now I'll wait, dear…

Sometimes I get so tense

But I can't speed up the time,

But you know, love, there's one more thing to consider…"

_Was he glaring at Gerard just now?_

_Natsu continues…_

_He'll get it hard tomorrow; this song is making a big uproar between the contestants for him…_

"Said, woman, take it slow

And things will be just fine,

You and I'll just use a little patience…

Said, sugar, take the time

'Cause the lights are shining bright,

You and I've got what it takes to make it…"

_Gray again… he's calling a lot of attention…_

_And the stadium doesn't have an anti-flood mechanism against Juvia's emotional tears…_

"We won't fake it

Oh, I'll never break it

Cause I can't take it…"

_A guitar solo… cool…_

"So COOL!"

_When did Jason arrive? And why is he crying?!_

"Little patience, mhh yeah

Need a little patience, mhh yeah

Just a little patience, mhh yeah

Some more patience…"

_What's with those soft voices?! It's annoyingly… endearing…!_

_OH! Gajeel will finally sing!_

"I've been walking the streets tonight (yeah)

Just trying to get it right (Need some patience)

It's hard to see with so many around (yeah)

You know, I don't like being stuck in the crowd (Could use some patience)"

_How did he manage to reach that tone? I didn't set this!_

_He did it by himself?!_

"And the streets don't change but, baby, the names(yeah)

I ain't got time for the game (Gotta have some patience)

'Cause I need you, yeah (yeah)

Yeah, but I need you (All it takes is patience, yeah)"

_Um… Security? We need more men at the front of the stage, there's a wave of girls and women destroying the fences of protection…_

_And some of those women are mages, mind you…_

"Oh, I need you (Just a little patience)

Oh, I need you (Is all you need)

Oh, this time!"

And the song ended with a nice little play of some strings, the public roared, the fence collapsed and the artistes ran for their lives…

_Ah, music, I like it and everything it brings with it…_

"OE! Save us!" Gajeel, Natsu and Gray yelled while trying to shake off the waves of fans behind, commanded by a very angry group of females mages.

"Natsu!"

"Gajeel!"

"Gray-sama!"

_I'm sorry, guys, but my powers have a limit, there's no-freaking-way I can stop the most powerful ladies from Fairy Tail…_

_Besides, Meredy, Kagura and Mavis are there as well…_

"Pussy!" Gray insulted the author –me- with what little breath he had left, him being the first to fall and be captured by the crazy fans. "Tell Lyon…! That he's an asshole!"

"We will!" Natsu screamed with a few tears escaping his eyes, he didn't like the guy… but he didn't wish him that kind of end either.

_Well, at least Juvia is not following you guys anymore…_

Turning on a corner and then another, our heroes found themselves in a dead end alley; in between the sword and the wall, literally speaking, of course, they turn around and hug each other when facing the mighty and jealous women of their guild.

_You two had a good life…_

"WE ARE NOT DEAD YET!"

"Levy." Erza spoke coldly, her eyes narrowing when seeing the dragon-slayer. "Take Gajeel and leave."

"Hai." Surprisingly enough, she didn't flinch or anything, she did what she was told and left the place with a few fans following behind her and the iron dragon-slayer.

Leaving Natsu behind and at the mercy of the women that were about to fight the next day for him in a match to the death.

"Scarlet, it is my turn with him, you had him this afternoon." Kagura gave a step forward, her eyes focused on the cowering man in the corner of the alley.

"No, I want to know to whom he was singing that song!" Meredy yelled to the others, her hand ready to cast Maguilty Sense on the pink-haired.

"Isn't it obvious? He was singing it for me!" Lisanna growled to her, stepping forward and closer to the man, but a sword got on her way. She looked over her shoulder to Erza and glared angrily.

"He was surely talking about me." Mavis appeared in a flash next to Natsu, caressing his cheek tenderly. "Right, Natsu?"

"…I…" Natsu opened his mouth to talk but 4 deathly glares shut him like a dead man.

"With all due respect, First, but Natsu is with me now." Erza started to explain with her feet taking her forward. "It is only natural for him to sing a romantic song for me."

"Why didn't he do that before then?" Kagura interceded and stepped in front of Titania with her sword's sheath on the woman's waist. Another battle of glares and silent words. "He's probably singing to a new love, see, he said 'we need a little patience'… he wants to be free from you."

"He said he 'would rather be alone' if he can't have me and that he'll wait!" Lisanna tried to use the same tactic, but it lacked the effect of originality.

"He glared at Gerard when singing! He's obviously annoyed he can't spend more time with me!" Meredy yelled to the others, puffing her cheeks in a childish manner.

"Now, now, Natsu…" Mavis said again, calming the boy with her gentle touch, though, Natsu could sense the evilness in her smile. "To whom did you dedicate the song?"

All eyes turned to the boy.

_Say… I want to know too…_

"You are not helping!"

"ANSWER US!"

_Answer them, Natsu…_

"I didn't dedicate it to any of you! I dedicated it to Erza!" Natsu yelled with his eyes pleading for help from the mentioned woman, receiving the intensified glares of the other girls. Though, after hearing his words, Erza entered a trance and replayed the song in her mind with smile forming on her face, failing to notice Kagura grabbing the pink-hair's arm to escape before the others could notice. "H-hey! I told you…!"

"I heard you, but I'll change that." Kagura said with a small chuckle that sent shivers down the boy's spine… as well as a bit of wonder in how she plans to change his feelings for the knight to her. "A night will suffice."

_A night…?! Wow! Natsu, you dog!_

"W-what?! A-a night?!" Natsu yelled in shock, already picturing what she might be probably thinking, he was unable to stop his excitement from rising. "W-what will we do?"

"Oh, you'll see." She said with a small blush.

"O-oh…? O-okay…?" He found it hard to talk, so, he shut his mouth and let her lead him to wherever she wanted to go.

_And so, the battle continues even before the actual and official match…_

_Why would that be?_

_I'm a dragon-playboy in Magnolia…! Hahaha!_

**To be continued.**

* * *

**"Englishman in New York" by "Sting" Yeah, funny coincidence. *laughs*  
**

**"Patience" by "Guns N' Roses" Gajeel is pretty good with the guitar, don't you all think? *grins*  
**

**None of the songs belong to me, they belong to their respective authors/composers or whoever holds the rights on them.  
**

**Now, the battle for Natsu has taken a turn and Kagura kidnapped the boy.  
**

**Just what is she planning to do with him?  
**

**Ciao!  
**


	5. Readers strike!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 005: Can we survive the blitzkrieg?**

**(Translation: **_Adding other authors into your story is not as good as it sounds._**)**

* * *

And so, the night starts. It's 10 past 11 and the people involved in tomorrow's tournament still awake… and in search of the missing prize, since one of the contestants stole it when no one was paying attention and took it –him- to a hidden place. That was recently –and mysteriously- built in Magnolia's surrounding forests.

_Sighs…_

_How I'd like to be in your position…_

"You don't mean that…"

_Oh, you know I do…_

_And many of the readers too…_

_I can hear them from here: "That lucky bastard!"_

"Tell me who said that and I'll give them a piece of my mind!"

_I cannot, some of them are friends of mine… though…_

_I can tell you the names of those in between the guys of your world that said it, if you like._

"…Deal…"

_Makarov, Macao, Wakaba, Gildartz, Gray, Alzack, Bickslow, Laxus, Freed, Happy, Pantherlily, Gerard, Simon, Wally, Sho, Vidaldus, Fukuro, Yajima, Org, Guran, Loki, Vjeeter, Nab, Max, Warren, Elfman, Droy, Jet, Gajeel, Lyon, Toby, Jura, Yuka, Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, Eve, Racer, Cobra, Brain/Zero, Midnight, Hoteye, Azuma, Rustyrose, Zancrow, Hades, Bluenote, Kain, the Vulkan society, the King of Fiore, the guards of the Kingdom of Fiore, the Rune Knights, Lahar, Doranbolt, Erigor, Kageyama, Rayule, Zeref and the list goes on…_

"What?! Those are all the guys I know or know me! And did I hear Zeref?!"

_And a letter from Edolas arrived through the Anima with more names: Byro, Faust, Sugarboy, Hughes, the Edolas Army, Edo Gajeel, Edo Natsu… well, pretty much every single male in Edolas… including Mystogan himself…_

"Is that possible?! I-I mean, how did they send the letter? The Anima was destroyed!" Natsu yelled to the author –me- with a clearly puzzled expression. He was sitting on a bench in the dressing room of a hot spring for mix bathing, waiting for a certain someone to call him.

_Oh that, I allowed that… _

_They wanted to let their opinion be known no matter what, freedom of speech as everyone calls it._

"Sounds more like the flames I dislike… I cannot eat those flames." Natsu muttered with a depressed expression. "When Lucy told me what 'flames' mean in writing… I was sad for a week…"

_Aw… I'm sorry for you… I think._

"So…"

_So…?_

"What's going to happen now?" He asked impatiently, scratching his scalp in thinking.

_I don't know, kid, I stopped writing your actions since the rebellion with Happy in the first chapter…_

_You guys are in total control of your emotions and of this story…_

_Well, of certain parts…_

_And this is one of those._

"Wait… then, this thing I have with Erza… is real?"

_If you want me to be honest, yes, it is._

_You only needed to tell her... something… which unfortunately, I didn't hear…_

_And now that I have you on the topic, what did you tell her to have her fighting and crazy for you?_

"Oh!" He grinned sheepishly, a small pink like his hair tinting his cheeks. "I told her that…!"

"Natsu, I'm ready, you can come if you like." A voice that held a sensual undertone called for him from behind the door leading to the hot spring, Natsu jumped up in fright on his two feet, wiping the sweat of his forehead and nodding to himself.

_Darn… so close…_

_Whatever, you can't make her wait!_

_Go Natsu! You can do it!_

"Duh! Of course I can!" He boasted confidently but on his way to the door, his legs were shacking uncontrollably.

He laid a hand on the door, gulped down the lump on his throat and…

_Going to another place…_

…

…

…

…_Did you really think I was THAT evil?_

…and he slide the door open, revealing the sight of the hot spring and the person waiting for him, Kagura was wearing nothing but a towel and her eyes were directed on the man stepping outside the changing room for the guys. Natsu restrained himself from ogling her and walked towards her, nodding and taking her hand when she raised it. Taking her to the water with his eyes set forward, not wanting to be rude or anything, since he was with Erza he thought that looking at Kagura in this situation might be the same as cheating.

"You can look if you want, Natsu."

_Oh, the temptation…_

"I-I… no, it's okay." He stuttered with his eyes meeting hers, the look of disappointment in her eyes being detected almost immediately. "What's wrong?"

"You really have something special, Scarlet…" She whispered to no one, shaking her head before looking back at Natsu with a small smile, to which the boy couldn't do more than blush slightly. "Want me to wash your back?"

_The ultimate test! Oh-ho! She started with the boldest move of the book!_

_-some random perverts- "What book?! W-wait! There's a book?!"_

_Of course, you dumbasses! There are books for pretty much everything!_

"S-s-s-sure…" Natsu's stutter became worse than before, he turned around and faced his back to her, waiting patiently for her to do what she offered herself to do until he felt it… a pair of arms encircling his neck and something soft pressing against his back.

_I want to kill you._

Natsu had the 'decency' to blush furiously when he felt her rubbing her body up and down against his back, feeling her closer than what any other man has been able to be.

"Do you like it?" Kagura whispered to his ear, the hot breath tickling his skin and making him squirm in pleasure.

"Y-y-y-yeah…"

_Listen here, if you don't stop your stuttering I'll put one of my friends in there!_

_And I'm sure they will take more advantage out of it than you!_

"B-b-but what can I do to stop?!"

_Oh, Shedauwz! What do you think of enjoying a bath in the hot springs with no other than Kagura?_

_-Shedauwz- "Wha?! I'm going!"_

"Okay! I'll stop the stutters!"

_That's the spirit!_

–_turns to friend-_

_Sorry man, he said he will stop it._

–_watches him rant and curse on his way back-_

_You're making many enemies, Natsu._

"Hey!"

_Shut up and enjoy!_

"Okay, okay… Geez…" Natsu muttered with discontent, looking over his shoulder to see the woman staring at him with some confusion. "What?"

"With whom were you talking just now?" She asked clearly puzzled of his recent rant with himself.

"Uh?"

_That's right; she can't hear me… now, that is._

_I can choose who can hear me and who cannot; that way, I can give advice or cause trouble to whoever I wish. Hahaha!_

'You evil bastard!' Natsu thought inwardly, finding it better suited for the moment; he growled slightly before shaking his head and giving the brown-haired woman a reassuring smile. "With no one, Kagura, I was just thinking out loud…"

"Oh, well, should we continue where we left off?" Kagura asked him with a firm nod, her blush returning when thinking about wanting to go on with her persuasion tactics.

"Sure."

_You can make pretty good lies when you're in a pinch, huh?_

'Shut up and go away!'

_Okay, okay, tch! Ungrateful bastard, that pink-hair makes you look gay…_

* * *

In another place, in the streets of Magnolia to be more precise, the rest of the girls were searching for Natsu like an inquisition party, not asking questions, just beating the crap out of everyone and searching through the place for a mop of pink or brown with no apparent success.

We go with Erza…

_Say, the mighty Scarlet lost her man… how pitiful._

"Who are you?!" Erza asked to the voice in her head, feeling it slightly different from the voice she heard at the start of the story.

_Oh? Me? My name is Shedauwz, but you can call me Mr. Awesome._

"Leave, I have no time for you." She said with annoyance, turning back to continue her search.

_I know where Dragneel is._

"Where?" Erza stopped to ask without turning back.

_I will tell you, but you'll have to help me with something._

"What is it?" She asked turning around with narrowed eyes, daring the new appearance to make his thoughts be known.

_You'll help me make a fool of Kuroyagi, nothing more._

"I have no interest in helping you with your little plan," She nodded to herself. "Though, I will help you if you help me keep Natsu all to myself."

_Scarlet, you've got yourself a good deal._

* * *

Going to another place, in a liquor store forgotten by the new townsfolk but remember by the ones that returned from Tenrou, was drinking in loneliness a very far from drunk Cana with several barrels and glasses empty around her.

_Oh god, you're a disgrace, sober up!_

"G-great… now I'm hallucinating…" Cana muttered angrily, downing the rest of her beer and asking for another one like nothing. "Not that it's the first time… let's go on."

_I'm no hallucination! I'm one of the readers! I'm here to help you win Natsu over the others!_

"Really now?" The brunette said with no serious surprise. "It's true, your voice is not the same as the one who spoke to us this morning… Why do you want to help me?"

_Mainly, because there's not many Canatsu stories in the archive… and because you gave up to easily, that's not the Cana I know._

"Canatsu? You mixed our names together?" The woman asked sobering a little, staring in shock at the owner of the voice. "Who are you?"

_Ah, sorry, my name is Roxas and I'm your helper._

* * *

Following a path of crying people, we find ourselves looking at Lisanna walking down the street and telling everyone she crosses next to about Natsu and his promise to her, telling them also about the long tragic history of their relationship… thus, making them cry in sadness… and answering her that no one saw the pink-haired guy she's looking for.

_My, my, I usually help your sister… but I can make exceptions._

"Uh? Who are you?" Lisanna asked looking in the direction of the voice, noticing instantly that it was different than from previous times.

_My name doesn't matter; I'm here to help you._

"I won't let you if you don't tell me your name." The white-haired beauty challenged crossing her arms, glaring at the speaker. "Mira-nee told me not to trust strangers."

_Now that's the strong point of you and your sister, you're so cute sometimes…_

_But you win, okay, my name is Shinji, and I want to help you._

* * *

Moving up to the hills, the group that was closer to find Natsu and Kagura was no quarreling about who was cuter when younger… thing that was easier for Mavis to prove, since she was stuck in her childish form while Meredy grew up in the last 7 years and lost most of her infant charm.

"I'm cuter!"

"I was WAY more cuter!"

_Can you two stop for a second and let me talk?_

"NO!"

_Too bad, because I happen to know where Kuroyagi is keeping Natsu and Kagura._

"We're sorry, what did you say?" Mavis asked with a cute smile and tilted head, though, everyone around her could feel the impatience in her.

"I want to know too!" Meredy yelled next to the First, making a cute expression that was arousing to the sight because of her grown up body.

_I know where Kuroyagi is keeping Natsu and Kagura, if you want, I can take you there…_

_And if Kuroyagi tries to stop you, I can hold him back… for a while, so you can do whatever you like with Natsu._

_What do you say?_

"We agree." Mavis nodded immediately and accepted the offer for her and Meredy's benefit.

"But what's your name? You said you're not Kuroyagi-san…" Meredy asked in wonder, eyeing the new writer with curiosity.

_My name is Sable, and I want one of you two to be hook up with Natsu._

* * *

Back at the secret hot springs, where Natsu was still enjoying his time with Kagura, Kuroyagi felt a shiver down his spine… he moved to the rooftop of the place and looked around, sensing that the girls he thought he left behind were all coming towards that place at the same time… and what's worse…

_Just what is this feeling…? It's like I'm also in danger here._

He couldn't do more than sweat in fear at what was coming.

And pray that it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**I'm dead, six hundred feet under ground and no one is leaving flowers on my grave. *cries*  
**

**But yeah, the readers are tired of me making the story longer and taking more time than necessary to advance... so they started to rush things by helping their chosen perfect couple for Natsu.  
**

***shudders* And I will get it too... *sighs* Well, I can always rely on the Firefly song to make it all better. *smiles*  
**

**Bright, bright, bright, little firefly in the dark. Shine, shine, shine, while the readers make me cry! *sobs*  
**

**Auf Wiedersehen!  
**


	6. Catfight party!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 006: She's an angel.**

**(Translation: **_Because Steven Tyler was higher than a cloud when he wrote that._**)**

**(Shorter translation: **_Erza is scary._**)**

* * *

Knowing that the danger was imminent and that there was no way to stop it, the author –me- appeared on the hot springs and started to talk with the two people inside, unluckily finding them in the middle of a heavy make out session.

_Uh… sorry to disturb you, Mr. Faithful and Ms. Lover, but we have a problem…_

The author got no response.

_Coughs loudly._

Still no response.

_Erza and the others are coming!_

"WHAT?!" Natsu screeched in fear, hastily getting out of the water while dragging Kagura along, both staring in my direction in waiting of more information. "When, how, where?!"

_They are coming, now, I don't know and they are coming here from the town and surroundings…_

"Oh god!" He started to run around the place in fear, knowing that he was in serious trouble; Erza told him she would not abide cheating… not even a slight glance towards another woman, and he ended up kissing the brown-haired woman. "I'm dead!"

"Natsu, calm down, I'm sure that the author has a way to prevent this." Kagura looked at the author –me- in search of a solution. "Right?"

_Well, there are ways to stop them… but those are against every single rule in the Writer's Code._

"Explain."

_Basically, I refrain from mentioning them ever again… or block them from my account… but that's the last resort._

"And what other ways are?"

_I could take the form of a character and confront them in a match to the death, at the same time I'll have a body in this place… so that'll allow me to fight off the other girls searching for Natsu._

"And why don't you do that?!" Natsu yelled in fright, hearing the last part of the author's explanation and demanding for a fast solution; he had a good nose, so he was aware that they were getting nearer and nearer to the place with every second. "Come on! You got me into this! Get me out!"

_Okay, okay, geez…_

*flash*

"What are you two staring at?" A handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes asked to the gaping Natsu and Kagura, narrowing his eyes when he received no answer. "Come on! It's not like I chose this form!"

"Yeah right, you appear like a blond good-looking guy and you want us to believe you didn't choose it?" Natsu asked with a roll of eyes, the woman next to him nodding at his words, her eyes still fixed on the author's chosen form.

"Listen, stop wasting time and leave before…!"

"Before what?" Another voice asked from behind Kuroyagi, startling and setting all three people there in alert. Looking back, the author found a red trench coat, and looking up, he found a tall middle-aged man with short white hair and light blue eyes holding a scythe over his shoulder; Erza stepping from behind the guy and glaring intensely at the three culprits in front of her and her helper. "You know, I didn't like that joke you made a while ago…"

"W-what joke…?" Kuroyagi asked with some fear, the huge scythe and towering presence making him slightly nervous, of course, add Erza's glare to that and you'll immediately piss your pants.

"Natsu, can I ask what the hell are you doing here and why you and that bitch are wearing only towels?" The knight asked calmly with poison dripping from her words, walking forward towards the cowering Natsu and the glaring Kagura, leaving the author in her helper's care. "Natsu!"

"A-aye! We were just taking a bath! Nothing more!" The pinkette said with a no-so-convincing voice, making his listeners sweatdrop at his obvious lie.

"Oe, Natsu, you could have lied better, you know?" Kuro said with his eyes still on the man in front of him. "And do I know you from somewhere?"

"Let it burn…" The white haired man said with a smirk, watching amusedly how the blond in front of him gasped in shock at his words.

"Uhm… whatever-was-your-name? Can you give me a hand?" Natsu asked nervously, backing from the two glaring women and heading for the men's change room to get something better than a towel to escape. Successfully getting in and closing the door, his priority was to change his clothes and leave the place before more trouble arrives.

"My name is Kuroyagi, you dragon-playboy!"

Of course, those words had an effect on Erza that no one, not even her helper wanted to see.

"You screw it big, huh…" The tall man said hiding behind some rocks in the place, looking how Titania's aura changed from anger to bloodthirsty, she was as dangerous as any other feral beast now.

"Like I knew she will react this way!" The blond told him annoyed, hiding behind the same rocks. "Now then, Shedauwz, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just helping Erza get Natsu, why aren't you doing that?" Shedauwz shrugged and asked him immediately, narrowing his eyes at the blond.

"Because they settled for a fight tomorrow morning! I thought they were going to respect their own rules!"

"And you believed them? Geez, learn from the Fairy Tail women, they don't keep their words in these matters."

"Okay, tell me then, what happens now?"

"Easy, we fight, they fight, the others will come and an even bigger fight will continue… the survivor gets to pair Natsu with whoever he wishes."

"When did you agree to this?!"

"A few hours ago? We were sick and tired of your ducks and dodges; we wanted to see the actual cat-fight…"

"Sighs… I should have seen that coming."

"Scarlet, I recommend you let me get change first, and meanwhile… you can look after Natsu." Kagura stated seriously, walking past Erza and going to the girls' changing room, closing the door slowly. After a moment, she emerged from the place with her sword in hand, raising it in front of her almost instantly because of the mad Erza charging at her with two swords in hand. "Scarlet!"

"You won't lay hands on MY Natsu! Ever again!" Erza said with her swords pushing the woman away.

"Oh? YOUR Natsu? Seems like no one can touch your man, but you can get touch by others… Am I not right, Ms. Gerard-sexual?" Kagura said with a bitter smile, watching Erza's face paling.

"It was accidental! Will you STOP that already?!" The red-haired lunged again, her opponent just jumping out of the way and letting her destroy a wall connecting to the main hall of the place.

"No, because it's true. He even grabbed your boobs and you did nothing! Immoral hussy!" Another lunge, another dodge, Kagura watched amusedly how Erza tried to land a hit on her without success due to her increasing frustration. "So don't come now saying no one can touch Natsu! It is only fair he gets some freedom with someone else, like you did!"

"Shut up, you underhanded harlot!"

"Cat-fight begins." Shedauwz said with his eyes following the women's every move, smirking slightly when he managed to see under Erza's skirt or when the two women began a wrestling match and ended up falling into the spring.

"Oe, remember that someone is reading this, do you want to be known as a pervert?" Kuro asked with his eyes following the same thing, fighting back the smirks and smiles the best he could.

"You are also watching."

"Doesn't matter."

"Same for me then."

"What are we watching?"

"Cat-fight…" Both guys answered automatically, noticing later than sooner that there was a third person watching the show with them, and that it was standing in between the two. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm hurt you didn't recognize me." The man said with a small bow to the two guys, showing to have brown hair and eyes, his face giving away that he was younger than what he sounded like. "I'm Shinji."

"Okay, fuck this, too many troubles for one day!" Kuro yelled to the two guys, a seal appearing on both his hands, swords appearing on them that he grasped tightly before jumping away and pointing them at the two men in front of him. "I won't change the pace of my writing! Come! If you want to make the story YOUR way, then you'll have to defeat me!"

"Easy…"

"You are really loud."

* * *

Following Natsu inside the building, he was trying to find a way out of the place that could lead him to somewhere far away from Erza and Kagura, not wanting to be in the middle of the fighting swordswomen… or their swords… their really sharp swords.

"Damn it! Everything was going well until Kagura took me with her to this place!" Natsu scolded himself, for he knew that the fault was his and of his weak will. "I should have denied coming and returned to Erza! Now she will kill me!"

_I found Dragneel, girls._

"Uh?" Natsu mouthed with some confusion, hearing a voice inside his head that didn't belong to the author, and smelling two scents he knew getting closer to him by both ends of the corridor. Looking forward, Meredy appeared with a sweet smile, walking towards him with an attracting sway of her hips that got the poor pink-haired drooling and nailed to the ground.

"Natsu-san!" She said to him, hugging him tightly at the same time he felt someone else on his back. Tilting his head, he found Mavis smiling angelically to him, sweating bullets was not a term for him right now, he was sweating a storm. "Did you miss us?"

_Enjoy while you can, Kuroyagi is busy with Shedauwz and Shinji, but not for long… the same with Erza and Kagura._

"Thank you, Sable-san!" Both girls said cutely to their helper, dragging the frozen Natsu outside the building and to somewhere more private for them to be. Though, when they stepped outside, they met two people waiting for them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cobra asked to them with narrowed eyes, next to him was standing Cana with a bottle in her hand and cards on the other, both glaring at the girls. "Natsu is Cana's."

"Cobra?" Meredy asked clearly puzzled to find the Oracion Seis' dragon-slayer there and helping the brunette, Mavis only titled her head in curiosity.

'Who is he, Sable-san? I can feel something wrong in him…' Mavis thought inwardly, sensing something off in the guy's aura, she searched for answers from her helper, who only sighed as an answer.

*flash*

"That guy… is Roxas, another helper." Laxus replied to them, the shocked Mavis and Meredy seeing the lightning dragon-slayer but hearing the voice of their helper from his mouth as he walked forward and stood in the middle of the two groups. "He's helping Cana get Natsu, the same as me helping you two."

"W-wait! The readers are taking part of this?!" Natsu managed to blurt out after being off for a moment; he looked at both Cobra and Laxus and received nods of acknowledgement. "What the hell?!"

"Anyway, it doesn't matter, take him and do what you like, I'll hold him here." Laxus growled with his lightning running all over his body, he saw Cana whispering something and Cobra nodding, the woman setting her eyes of his group after that. "Run now!"

"Like hell!" Cobra yelled in rage, dashing towards the girls but being stopped by an uppercut to the chin, his skin feeling numb after the strike; he collapsed on the ground, shaking his head to get rid of the numbness while standing up, watching Laxus standing with a fist engulfed in lightning. "Tch, blondie is tough, huh?"

"Go now." Laxus repeated, watching over his shoulder and seeing Meredy and Mavis running from the place with Natsu on their arms… his eyes detecting a small little white spider attached to the boy's back. His eyes widened. "Holy…! Wait..!"

"Too late!" Cobra dashed again, his claws dripping poison; he struck the blond man on the chest and kept on hitting him to make him divert his attention from Cana, who rushed behind the others. "Poison Dragon's claws!"

_Stop this now!_

* * *

-Kuroyagi- You know… this is getting out of hand…

-Shinji- I agree.

-Shedauwz- But it is fun…

-Roxas- What happened now?!

-Sable- Hey! I was having a good time! I was Laxus, for Mavis' sake!

-Kuroyagi- Listen, what about a flash-forward? We are almost reaching the end of the chapter and the randomness of this story is dying with this… it was amusing… for a moment.

-Shinji- I agree.

-Shedauwz- Pussy…

-Roxas- But I was winning!

-Sable- Like hell! No one can beat Laxus!

-Roxas- *smirks* Except for Natsu… and Hades…

-Sable- *growls* Shut up!

-Kuroyagi- *sighs* Listen… I received an idea earlier.

-Shinji- I agree.

-Shedauwz- *looks puzzled* Is that ALL you say?

-Shinji- I disagree.

-Shedauwz- *sweatdrops* G-good to know.

-Roxas- What idea?

-Sable- From whom?

-Kuroyagi- Oh, I cannot tell you from whom… now, that is. But it's one hell of an idea and it'll solve all of this in one spin.

-Shedauwz- I don't know… I wanted to be bad-ass for a moment.

-Shinji- I agree.

-Shedauwz- Thanks!

-Shinji- You're welcome.

-Shedauwz- *stares wide eyed*

-Roxas- In a spin…? Don't you mean…? *eyes widen*

-Sable- *groans* Seriously now?

-Kuroyagi- Yes! The most basic move of the book!

-Readers- Let's do it!

-Some perverts- What book?!

-Kuroyagi- That's the spirit! And I won't tell you!

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Munch, munch, munch your food, do it while you can! The little tiger is hungry and it will tear you apart!  
**

***sighs* I'm losing my touch with kids' music... I'll stop now before I traumatize someone.  
**

**Another time, we get things crazy and now, we will solve everything... with a spin.  
**

**Let's see if you know what I mean, the idea I got is excellent... and it will get the craziness to a whole new level! Muahaha!  
**

**Hasta luego!  
**

**PS: Thanks to Shedauwz, shinji01ikari, Roxas.97 and Sable1212 for not suing me, I'm grateful you like what I did with your names... stay tune to know what will happen next! *laughs*  
**


	7. Bottles spin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 007: No, it's not a secret agents' chapter.  
**

**(Translation:**_ Do not have a character kicking everyone in its wake just because it's fun._**)  
**

* * *

-Kuroyagi- W-well, we are all set. *pants tiredly* It was a pain but I managed to drive Kagura back to her hotel.

-Shinji- Lisanna went home by herself after I explained everything to her, she was excited though. *shrugs*

-Shedauwz- *mumbles something incomprehensible*

-Kuroyagi- What?

-Shedauwz- *moves the bandages around his mouth* You assholes! Do you know how hard stopping Erza was?! She left me in critical before actually calming down!

-Kuroyagi- That's what you get for helping her… and stopping Kagura was not any easier either, you know? *grimaces* She doesn't unsheathe her sword… but she can land pretty good hits… *rubs his sore back and head*

-Shedauwz- Whatever! *glares* I hope this works, if not, you'll find yourself in deep shit!

-Kuroyagi- *sighs* Okay, calm down. What about the others?

-Roxas- I had to drink with Cana during the night… *groans and rubs his head* I'll never drink that much again.

-Sable- *snores*

-Kuroyagi- Sable? *shakes him slightly*

-Sable- *wakes up and groans* Ugh… I had to stay up most of the night reading bedtime stories for those two… *shrugs* It was cute though.

-Kuroyagi- *nods* Good then, let's move on with the next part of the story.

-Readers- Aye sir!

-Kuroyagi- But first… Shedauwz?

-Shedauwz- Yeah?

-Kuroyagi- I have a mission for you… I'm sure you'll love it. *grins*

* * *

And so the awaited day came! Hooray! But the fight everyone was expecting did not happen, even after the efforts made to pay for a recently –and mysteriously- new stadium built especially for the battle; the new Magnolia Arena rivaled the tournament's stadium of Crocus.

As for the 'fighters' were going at it on a different approach.

All of the girls were standing around one of the tables of the guild, gazing at the judge sitting at the head of the furniture and what was holding with deeply determinate eyes.

"All right, the rules will be explained after this, so, please, take a seat." Bizca started to tell them what to do and they did as such, after they sat, they nodded for her to continue. "Everyone ready? Okay, we start."

And in the middle of the table, her hand left spinning a bottle at great speed… much to everyone's shock.

"What's that?" Gray asked from afar, standing next to Gajeel and Freed.

"I don't know… never saw that before." Gajeel responded, looking at the bottle spinning and spinning and spinning…

"It surely is a method design by the author to solve this dilemma." Freed explained to them, gazing at the blond man standing next to Kagura at the other side of the room with shackles binding the two together. Close to them were Erza and her helper in the same condition, who despite being covered in bandages was trying to hold the knight from lunging at the table. Wendy was behind the second author, doing her best to heal his increasing number of wounds.

"Now now, don't give me credit for this." The author –me- said with a small huff, crossing his arms. "I've got this from a friend, he demanded for this kind of solution."

"Even if I understand why, I still don't accept the fact that I'm not taking part of this." Kagura commented with a sigh, leaning against the wall.

"You had your time, let the others have theirs."

"O-ouf! E-erza! Calm do-ouwn!" Shedauwz was doing his best, but the knight was still too much for him.

"Let me go! I won't let them get close to Natsu!" Erza yelled to him, kicking, elbowing, punching and whatever she could to get free from the guy who was supposed to assist her in her struggle. She had her eyes on the table, and the man standing on the second floor with Gildartz and Laxus at his sides.

"U-uh… Why am I here?" Natsu asked a bit confused of the reason why he was up there with both of the strongest S-class mages of the guild at his sides. A figure appeared behind with a calm expression.

"You are here to prevent a situation like yesterday's." Shinji told him with a small smile, going down the stairs afterwards to stand next to Lisanna; the girl watching the spinning bottle with intensity.

And the others? Cobra-Roxas was standing a few steps away from Cana, watching the bottle with a pained expression when remembering the night before. And Sable –who now took the form of Caprico- stood behind Mavis and Meredy, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"O-okay, it seems that I spun the bottle to strong…" Bizca said with a small sweatdrop, several members around sighed. She coughed on her fist and grabbed a piece of paper that was next to her on the table, reading out loud for the girls around her. "While we wait, I'll explain the rules to you."

The paper had the author's –me- writing in it, detailing the rules for the new set up.

_The game is simple, the bottle will spin, the girls will sit around it, Bizca will be the referee for the event –for obvious reasons- and will make sure along Ultear –_"What?!"- _and Gray _–"Huh?!"- _that the contestants follow the next rules to the letter._

_Rule Nº 1: When the bottle ends its spin, the one sitting on the receiving end will be asked "truth or dare". The contestant must choose one of those two options._

"You must be kidding me!" Erza yelled in rage after discerning what was all about, she immediately glared at the blond man standing next to Kagura. "I'll kill you!"

_Rule Nº 2: In case of "Truth" being chosen, one of the referees will ask the contestant whatever they want, the contestant must answer honestly or it'll be disqualified. If the contestant doesn't want to answer, it will have to take a dare in exchange. For the "Truth" choice, the judge will be Lahar._

"…That's…why you call for me?" The black-haired man asked with a small drop of sweat travelling down his brow, looking nervously at the girls staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're good at reading people." Kuroyagi commented with a shrug, closing his eyes nervously to avoid gazing at the fuming red-head a few meters away from him.

_Rule Nº 3: In case of "Dare" being chosen, one of the referees will order the contestant to do whatever they want, the contestant must complete the challenge to the letter or it'll be disqualified. If the dare is not completed, the contestant will be disqualified. For the "Dare" choice, the judge will be Bickslow and his dolls._

"Uh? Why me?" The mentioned asked to everyone with a finger pointing at himself, his dolls repeating his words.

"You have those dolls, you can watch the situation from many places at the same time… or you can have them watch over it from different points." The author –me- commented again, moving a few steps away from Erza, who was almost free from her bruised helper.

_Rule Nº 4: The game will be repeated after the contestant answers the "Truth" or fulfills the "Dare", and it will continue until there's only one contestant left._

"Sounds fair."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I'll not lose!

"Neither will I!"

Mavis, Cana, Lisanna and Meredy agreed to the rule with short nods and words of encouragement.

_Rule Nº 5: For the losers. You'll lose your chance with Natsu and also, you will be sentenced to have a date with either, Makarov, Macao, Wakaba or Gildartz, for a day. And you MUST enjoy it._

"YES!" The old guys screamed to the heavens while the girls shook in fear and the younger guys sighed, then, the old guys noticed something off. "WAIT! WHY ARE WE THE LOSERS' PRIZE?!"

"You are a bunch of perverted old men; they will not enjoy a date with you… not even if I write about it exceptionally well." Kuro commented again, Kagura and he going up to the second floor. Erza was restless in her try to kill him, more like she was set on it.

_Rule Nº 6: The referees cannot side with one of the contestants; it will be considered foul play and immediate disqualification of the referee involved. In this case, the involved referee will be change to –if it's Gray- Freed or –if it's Bizca or Ultear- Evergreen._

"I understand." The green-haired man nodded sharply, looking at the girls with narrowed eyes.

"Fufufu… I wonder what can I ask or make you do if I get to replace Bizca or Ultear." Evergreen cackled evilly, watching at the girls with such evil intentions that they had the decency to pray that she didn't get to replace one of the original female referees.

_Rule Nº 7: The winner will get 24 uninterrupted hours –guaranteed by the main author and the helpers- with the prize called Natsu Dragneel, they can do with him whatever you can get him to consent to do. The 24 hours start the day after the match is over._

"…24 hours…" Cana muttered in shock.

"…with Natsu…" Mavis followed.

"…all alone…" Meredy too.

"…uninterrupted…" Lisanna whispered in a daze.

Someone chasing after the main author stopped and had a nosebleed when hearing the last rule; the prize.

"Good luck for Natsu… if Erza had been allowed to participate, she would have bone his brains out the entire time..." Levy whispered lowly to Lucy, both girls watching the nosebleeding knight from their position behind the bar.

"…She's awfully ecchi lately, isn't she?" To that question, she received a tired sigh and half-lidded eyes.

"Ever since that 'One One Series' she was following got a younger author, she's been getting 'worse'." Lucy tilted her head in puzzlement until she looked up and saw Laxus standing next to Natsu, the book of green cover still in his hands… he was reading it even now and giggling as the other day as well.

"Don't tell me… you're talking about that…?" She pointed at the book and Levy nodded.

"The same one."

"Author." Kagura whispered dangerously to the man who was her helper and restrainer with her hand pressing her sword hardly against his neck. The blond gulped down in fear. "You will let me participate."

"H-hai."

"WHAT?!" Erza roared in disbelief, knocking her helper with ease and wiping the blood from her nose, she stomped closer to the other two… with Shedauwz being dragged behind her… unluckily for him, she was going up the stairs and he was very battered and done for, even with Wendy's assistance. "If that bitch participates, I will participate as well!"

The sentence finished with 20 dented swords being pointed at the author; the man was pale like a paper sheet.

"O-of course!"

"Such a weak author."

"Better for us, but now Erza and Kagura will participate."

"True, that's troublesome."

"*snores*"

Shinji and Cobra-Roxas whispered quietly in between themselves, the still tired Caprico-Sable sleeping on a standing position without having anyone notice. Being forced to let them participate and with the bottle still spinning –seriously, what's with that bottle?!-, they got to the table and stood in some free spots around the furniture… and then it happened.

The bottle stopped spinning and it pointed to… Erza!

"Alright, Erza goes first," Bizca announced ignoring the groans and growls of the other girls; she faced Erza and asked the standard question. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." The knight answered quickly.

'Ha… to be expected of her.' Many of the people around thought, watching Lahar walk closer to the table and lay his eyes on the knight's face with narrowed eyes. Even if he didn't like it, he was going to do the job right.

"Okay, why do you like Natsu?"

"…w-w-w-w-what kind of question is that?!" The stoic knight blushed and took a step back, exchanging glances in between the expecting Bizca and Lahar to the pink-haired man she loves that was grinning on his spot on the second floor.

"Is the normal question for this game." Bizca commented with a shrug, waving around a paper with the standard questions she can ask to the girls if she doesn't come up with something of her own.

"I-I refuse to tell you!" The knight shouted, shaking her head vehemently.

"Then, you'll have to take up a dare." Bizca sighed tiredly, receiving a nod from Erza; Lahar returned to his spot and in his place, Bickslow now stood with his dolls waiting for the challenge to be given; strangely enough, the green-haired smirked. "You have to dance around Magnolia singing the Firefly Song while wearing your Bunny Suit."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone looked at the smirking referee with wide eyes, some even felt a shiver down their spine, as for the girls participating… they thought twice, it wasn't good to have neither, Bizca or Evergreen as their referees!

"You heard her, baby!" Bickslow said in between laughs, pushing Erza towards exit with his dolls close behind. "Come on! You have a long road ahead, why don't you start singing now too?"

"B-b-b-bright… bright… bright… the firefly s-s-shines… they fly here… they fly… high… fireflies are really… fast…!"

"Again! With more spirit and with the bunny suit!" And his dolls started to sing-along, waiting for the woman to change her armor and restart the singing.

As for her helper… he was still being dragged around by her, and it didn't look like he was waking up any time soon.

"One down." Kagura whispered with a smile, her blond helper nodding with a smirk.

"We will continue after Erza returns." Bizca told the participants with a cheerful smile.

An hour later, a completely red Erza walked inside the guild hall, followed by a pair of laughing idiots behind her, namely Bickslow and Shedauwz, it looked like the man woke up at some point of the dare. Also, was there a massive laughter coming from the town?

"Hahahaha! Alright! She did it!" Bickslow told the others, his hand waving a camera in the air. "And I also have it all recorded for eternity! Yeah, baby!"

At hearing this, Erza went even redder, Natsu laughed his lungs out, and the rest of the guild rushed towards Bickslow to get a copy of the video.

After the commotion, Bizca made the bottle spin again… with less force this time, the bottle started to move slower.

And this time, the bottle stopped and pointed at…!

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Poor Erza... and poor Shedauwz... sorry, my friend, I somehow turned you into a punching bag. *sweatdrops*  
**

**And so! The next woman to take on the question will be...! Whoever you decide!  
**

**The thing is simple, review with the girl you want to take on the game. Like this.  
**

**"Oh! Great chapter, great bestseller author Kuroyagi! I want the next to be Meredy!"  
**

***chuckles* Something like that, the girl with the most votes will be up in the next chapter... so, let's see who do you choose to be Bizca's next victim!  
**

**Saludos.  
**

**PS: Many thanks to Arakan7 for giving me this idea. *grins* I'll try to make the best of it.  
**

**PPS: If someone has an idea that wants to share, I'm all hears, after all, this story's point is to entertain and have a good laugh!  
**


	8. Cataclysms shake!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 008: There's a reason for lies to exist.  
**

**(Translation: **_No one likes the truth in the end._**)  
**

* * *

After the commotion, Bizca made the bottle spin again… with less force this time.

And this time, the bottle pointed at…!

"Cana, you're next." Bizca announced to the group, everyone groaning while the mentioned woman stood up with both arms stretched up in victory. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She grinned confidently, going to the dare was better than having to face a question about herself. "Do your worst!"

"Oh…" Gray smirked at her words, stepping closer and nodding to Bizca. "I have a dare for you…"

"Go ahead." Bizca allowed him since they were the two, along with Ultear, the referees for the game.

"So? What's on your mind, stripboy?" Cana turned around and looked at the brunette with her grin still present.

Gray cackled darkly, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"You have to drink water for the next 3 hours." He pointed at Cana and several glasses of water brought by Mira on a tray, the barmaid smiling cheerfully to the grimacing card magician.

"W-w-w-w-what?!"

"Alright! 2 of my babies should be enough!" Bickslow stuck his tongue out, laughing madly at the heavy-drinker's face while 2 of his dolls went and surrounded the woman and the glasses of water before her.

"That's smart… If she's really willing to win, she'll drink the water." Kuro pointed out to Kagura, who didn't know of the guild members' habits. "She usually drinks beer, so… this is a true challenge for her."

"I see."

"Come on, Cana-chan!" Gildartz cheered from the second floor with a hand waving a small flag that had Cana's face on it, the view earned massive sweatdrop from several. "You're my daughter! You can do this!"

"I… I…" Cana stuttered nervously with Cobra getting near to whisper close to her ear.

"Drink it and I'll give you free beers for the rest of the month."

"B-but…! It's water!"

"For the rest of the year…"

"I'll do it! Give me that!" Fully convinced –bribed- she grabbed a glass and downed it in less than a second, her face contorting to one of disgust when she didn't feel the sour yet delicious taste of her usual in the normal water. "F-for 3 hours, right? I can do this…"

Sighing tiredly, Bizca nodded and spun the bottle again.

A few seconds passed and the bottle stopped for…

"Kagura, you're next."

"Perfect." The woman smiled to herself, crossing her arms on her chest and stating her answer before being asked. "Dare."

Ultear raised her hand to the others, walking forward with a small grin.

"Unsheathe your sword."

"What?" Erza asked a little taken aback, remembering what she was told about the sword.

'Oh shit.' Kuro, who felt what the sword was capable of, looked worriedly at the guild and its occupants. "Cannot you come up with some other dare?"

"No, I want to see if what I heard is true." Ultear shrugged and pointed at the sword. "A cataclysm will happen if you unsheathe that, right?"

"That's right." Kagura answered with her hand raising her sword in front of her, slowly pulling the sword out of its case. The ground started to shake a little, and Kuro took cover under the table since he was unable to leave the place thanks to the shackles binding him and the woman together.

* * *

A few minutes later, the guild members, participants and writers came out of the rubbles of the building. Everyone shockingly looked at Kagura sheathing her sword and Kuro holding for his dear life by latching himself to her legs, a small radius around them being rubble-free while the rest was full of it.

She destroyed the guild just by doing that?!

"God… don't do that again… please…" Kuro wept quietly to the woman, slowly letting go to steady his breathing. "A piece of the roof fell and almost crushed me under the table…"

"Sorry, I'll not do it again unless it is necessary." Kagura sighed and handed the sword to her helper, her eyes watching the forms of her rivals and the referees coming out of the rubbles in different fashions. "I did the dare."

"Y-yeah, you did…" Ultear agreed still in shock, dusting her clothes of some small pieces of wood and stone.

"B-but the bottle is broken now…" Bizca added with some sadness, her hands raising some small pieces of glass for everyone to see. "We can't continue…"

"WHAT?!"

"Why not?" Erza and Lisanna asked immediately, not understanding why they had to postpone the game. Erza only slashed the falling roof to pieces and she was safe, while Lisanna was protected by her helper and her siblings.

"The bottle is special." Caprico-Sable started to explain. He stood sleeping during most of the time, only waking up when a huge piece of timber fell on his head and buried him under the rubble. He broke the timber in half and stood from the rubble with a few scratches and a massive bump on his head. "We, the writers, created it with anti-magic properties to prevent cheating."

'So that's why I couldn't move it with my power…' Erza noted with a frown. Either way, she was picked first so she had nothing to complain about.

"D-did you really think we would cheat?" Meredy asked a little worried. She thought of using her magic too, but decided otherwise after thinking that her mother-figure could be disappointed in her for doing that.

"Ah, so that's why I couldn't stop it on me?" Mavis asked openly and truthfully, shocking everyone with her calm question. What was more unnerving is that she voiced her question with a smile. As to how she avoided the collapse of the building, she disappeared when the roof started to fall apart… and came back after everything ended.

'F-first…' Makarov silently cried in between the rubble, preferring to stay hidden a bit more to avoid being seen crying.

"O-oe…! Why every time that there's major destruction around, this guy appears with a broom up his arse?" Cobra-Roxas asked a little unnerved, pointing a finger at the unconscious Max and the thing buried… in his bottom.

"Beats me…" Shinji told him with a small shrug, carrying an unconscious Levy and Lucy over his shoulders. He left them gently on the ground and came closer to the rest of the group. "Now, we should worry about getting a new bottle."

"I'm fine everyone! Thanks for asking about me, you guys are amazing…" Shedauws came out of a huge piece of stone, shoving it aside and standing up to glare at the other writers. He also glared at the woman he was helping. "And why didn't you cut the pieces falling in my direction?!"

"You have a scythe, use it." The knight told him coldly, leaving him gaping in shock. He forgot he had that scythe on his back.

"Going back to the bottle, cannot Ultear use her magic and turn it back to normal…? And the guild too?" Gray asked as a matter of fact, coming out of a dome made of ice with Juvia on toe. At the last moment, they both created the dome to protect themselves.

"Idiot, didn't you hear?" Ultear asked him condescendingly, staring at the ice mage as if he was dumb. "It's an anti-magic bottle; my power will have no effect on it."

"Still," Gray growled, holding himself from lunging at her. "You can repair the guild."

Ultear looked at the authors in expectance.

They nodded.

"I'll do it now."

"Why do you need their consent?!" The ice mage roared.

"What if this is a part of the plot?" Ultear asked him as if it was obvious.

"There's no plot in this story." Kuro informed everyone with a death-serious tone. "This story is running wild and out of its own accord ever since the first chapter, the authors and I can only make small changes… but that's all, the rest is up to you."

"Then I'll get the guild to its previous state."

* * *

A moment later.

"I think… you overdid it." The authors commented with a small sweatdrop, gazing at the reconstructed building of Fairy Tail. The rest of the cast staring in shock at the building looking like it was previously to the attack from Phantom Lord.

"A-all the work we had to do…"

"The outdoor café…"

"The pool at the back…"

"The spacious hall…"

"WHY?!" A massive cry was heard.

"S-sorry, I had no idea it will turn out this way." Ultear apologized with some trouble, looking at the building along the others.

"Can you try again?" Shedauwz asked her calmly, crossing his arms and looking at her with a black stare.

"Sure…" The woman nodded and activated her magic again.

* * *

A moment later.

"You went _too far_ into the future this time." Natsu pointed out, looking up and up into the sky. The guild looked like a massive tower-castle building with thirty floors going up. It had a big wall surrounding it and magical weapons for self-defense posted at several spots, as well as a huge sign saying _Fairy Tail_ with bright neon lights. "This looks like something Blue Pegasus along with us would do…"

"Give me another chance!"

"NO! I like it this way!" Makarov cried and hugged the building, but it was too late.

* * *

Another moment later…

"You went back… again… and this time to the extreme." Shinji groaned with a palm hitting his face, shaking his head at the sight.

"F-first? The guild… was it really like this when you founded it?" Makarov asked with a paled face, pointing weakly at the structure in front of them.

"Aye!" Mavis beamed with a big smile, jumping her way to the tree now standing before them that had a small tree-house at the top with a banner saying _Fairy Tail_ hanging from one of the windows.

"This looks like something Mira would do…" Gray commented dryly, unbeknownst to him, Mira was standing just next to him… and she started to cry at his insensitive comment. "U-uh! M-mira! Don't cry, I was joking!"

"Last try or I'll make it happen." Kuro told the time mage with a pleading face. He didn't want to step forward and solve it.

"Okay."

* * *

And this time, she got it right.

"What about the bottle though?" Laxus asked with his hands holding the pieces of glass, throwing them aside when he received a collective shook of heads.

"We can order another one, but it'll take some time…" Caprico informed, going to sit on a stool near the bar.

"That's right, so… drinks, anyone?" Cobra followed him and urged the others to join them.

"I want to!" Cana yelled in despair, sick and tired of the tasteless water.

"You have 2 hours to go, Cana." Bickslow reminded her with an amused shook of his head, dragging the woman away from the bar and to a table full with glasses of water. "Drink to your discontent!"

"Gray! You're evil!" The brown-hair cried as she drank the glasses slowly.

"It'll be good in the long run…" Gray muttered under his breath, some guys around him nodding to his reasoning. "Her liver will thank me if it could talk…"

'T-thank you, Gray-sama…' A small liver inside of Cana wept silently, finally getting a break from all the alcohol the woman usually gulped down.

"And what will we do while we wait for the new bottle?" Erza asked to the main author –me-, narrowing her eyes at the woman standing next to the man.

"Anything but being near Natsu." Shedauwz said receiving a nod from Kuro, all the participants gasping at the words.

"What?! Why?! I'm his girlfriend for God's sake!" Erza raged and punched her helper to the ground, jumping on top of him to continue the beating.

"Mainly because it'll be unfair to the others." Kuro told Kagura, who just nodded. "But that doesn't mean the others can be with him… He's forbidden and only the winner of the game can spend time with him…"

"I'm his girlfriend, dammit!" Finally knocking the lights out of her helper, she gave an uppercut to the main author and knocked him too; she was going to beat him to a bloody pulp but Kagura standing in between her and Kuro defensively and a hand on her armored shoulder stopped her. Looking over it, Natsu shook his head to her. "N-natsu…?"

"Let them be, Erza, it's just a game…" He told her with a small smile. "After all of this is over, we can go on a mission… and maybe a date too, what do you say?"

"I… I'd be glad to." The knight answered shyly, straightening herself, she walked to sit with the other authors and participants at the bar; Shedauws being dragged behind her.

"And if you win, Kagura, we can continue from where we left off yesterday…" Natsu continued with a small wink to the brown-haired woman carrying her helper to a nearby table, where Millianna and the Exceeds were sitting.

"I'd like that." She nodded and strolled off.

"Oh, would you look at that… Natsu is getting his playboyish side out." Gildartz whispered to Makarov and Laxus with shit-eating grin, the old Master weeping silently after seeing how his guild was when it started while his grandson continued to read the book of green cover.

"Hey…" Gajeel called for Shinji, the man looking in his direction. "What happened with the other guy? Gerard…"

"Oh, Shedauwz and Kuroyagi gave him a mission." The author revealed with a small shrug, going back to his usual chores and leaving Gajeel and the others to wonder what kind of mission can be the blue-haired man doing.

* * *

In another side of the country…

"I hate them." Gerard muttered for the umpteenth time that day, walking through the snowy path at one side of a mountain. "I still don't get why I'm in charge of this… and how it is related to Erza."

"_Go to this mountain and reach the top, you'll find something there that we want you to bring." Shedauwz explained with a finger pointing to a mountain located some kilometers to the west of Magnolia. "Don't worry, is not a set up, we actually need something that can only be found there."_

"_I'll do it, but if you promise me to have a day free with Erza." Gerard stated his conditions strongly, receiving just a shrug and a nod._

"_Whatever, you do it and we will discuss your reward after you return."_

He continued up the road, walking unsteadily because of his already freezing bones and after an hour or two, he reached the top. He looked around and found out that there was nothing but clouds and snow.

"If they set me up, they are dead…" He growled to no one, kicking some snow to vent his anger. "WHY DID THEY SEND ME HERE?!"

To his answer… a hole opened in the sky… and sucked him before he could notice anything that was occurring.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**The standings are as it follows: Cana 2; Kagura 2; Mavis 1; Lisanna 1; Meredy 0; and lastly, Ultear 1.  
**

**Now, I know, you checked the reviews and saw that there's only one vote for Kagura, right? I'll ask you now, who said I didn't take part on the voting? *grins* I voted for her to have not one but two girls in this chapter. Clever? Annoying? *shrugs* Beats me.  
**

**We only have 1 more chapter before the winner is decided so, please, choose wisely.  
**

**And what's going to happen with Gerard? Only Shedauwz and I know. *smirks*  
**

**Saludos.  
**

**PS: To make it easier, a poll has been added to my profile. Make your voting there! *grins*  
**


	9. Filler fun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 009: ****Siblings' love, twins' mix, and changes of scene.**  


**(Translation: **_The simple laws that CAN be broken. In writing, that is._**)  
**

**(Shorter translation: **_*barfs*_**)**_  
_

* * *

"Ugh… where am I?"

_That's a good question…_

"Uh? Who are you?"

_Another good question…_

"…can you answer me, please?"

_Not yet._

"Then why are you talking to me?"

_Good question…_

"…I'm leaving…" Gerard muttered under his breath, annoyed of the voice's dodging words. He turned around and started to walk in one set direction in the forest in which he was, moving aside the plants in his way until he came to stand near a cliff… that leaded to a long fall down. "What the…?"

He saw a lot of mountains around him, he was in one, all of them and the ground around them seemed to show that they crashed down at some point in the past and that their positions now where not the original ones.

One thing was certain, he was not in Earthland.

"Where am I?!"

"That's something I can answer."

"Uh?" Gerard looked down and found something that almost made him pass out in shock.

"Hey, Gerard, how are you doing?" Mystogan asked his counterpart with a small smile, amused of his shocked expression. "I thought you knew about me…"

"I-I… didn't…" Gerard gasped after a moment, shaking his head to snap out of his surprise and jumped down to meet his look-alike face to face. "What is this place?"

"You're in Edolas." Mystogan replied with a smile, waving a hand and motioning the man to follow him to a city that was a few kilometers away in the horizon. "A parallel universe of the world called Earthland."

"Huh… and why am I here?"

"Simple, Kuroyagi sent you here..." The King said in a playful voice, slinging an arm around his counterpart's shoulders. "…because I asked him to."

Gerard suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"W-why do you want me here?"

"Oh, nothing much, I just wanna show you something." Releasing the man from his grasp, he walked a few steps ahead and raised his voice. "Dragion! Knightwalker! Come!"

On cue, both Natsu's and Erza's counterparts appeared before them, kneeling respectfully to the man that was their king.

"I presume this is the opposite of the King on Earthland." Erza concluded with a single glance. Ignoring the new guy's mesmerized stare on her.

"S-should we escort him to the castle?" Natsu asked a little on edge. He never really got used to the idea of counterparts of them being out there.

"No, just walk with us." Mystogan shook his head; they nodded and went down the road in companionable silence… all of them but the new arrival, who was still mesmerized to find another scarlet-haired woman like the one he loves. Taking notice of this, the King leaned closer, whispering something to him. "You know? In this world, Dragion and Knightwalker are siblings separated when they were babies…"

"R-r-r-really?!" Gerard was feeling his hopes going up. If that was true, then he could stay here as… per say… the King's lost twin brother.

Befriend Dragion, get closer to Knightwalker and leave Scarlet to Dragneel in Earthland!

Things were looking up!

And all he had to do was use some of his memories as Siegrain!

"Yeah, the only problem is…" He pointed a finger to the Captain and the Fairy Tail member. "Erza likes weak men… she likes to do what she likes with them… and Dragion is the wimpiest of them all in this world."

At hearing that, Gerard casted a glance to them, seeing Knightwalker holding onto Dragion's hand forcefully, enjoying his pained expression for a moment before smirking and messing with his hair. The boy blushed, flinched and later returned the actions with a chaste kiss on her lips that she immediately intensified.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what's with that?! Aren't they siblings?!"

Mystogan chuckled.

"Yes, they are. But in Edolas…" He leaned dangerously close to the face of the Earthland mage, with eyes half opened. "…we like to 'break' the rules."

Gerard paled visibly at the sensual voice coming out of his counterpart.

_Now you see, Shedauwz and Kuroyagi sent you here for this…_

"What?!"

_As I said…_

"W-who are you?!"

_I'm Shiroyagi…_

"Y-you…? You're Kuroyagi's 'light' side… right?"

_No, he's the light side, *grins*_

_I am your worst nightmare!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

"So wild~… seems like I'll have my share of fun at last."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! G-get away from me!"

_I'll leave the two of you, alone, for a moment…_

* * *

_-Kuroyagi- Are you done with Gerard?_

_-Shiroyagi- Yes, yes! He's having a lot of fun~! *cackles darkly*_

_-Kuroyagi- Good. *nods*_

_-Shedauwz- I still think it was too much… *shakes head* the guy is a pain, but I don't wish "that" to anyone… *sighs*_

_-Shinji- What happened with him? *tilts head to a side*_

_-Shedauwz- You'll be better by not knowing… *grimaces and shudders*_

_-Roxas- So… what do we do now? *looks confused*_

_-Sable- The bottle is broken… *oversees a bill* and the new will arrive tomorrow._

_-Shinji- And we have nothing more in mind to buy us time…_

_-Kuroyagi- Oh? *grins* Do not worry about it, my comrades! Something came to my mind… *chuckles*_

_-Shedauwz- Really? Was is it? *looks worriedly*_

_-Kuroyagi- *grin widens* You'll see…_

* * *

Back in Earthland…

"I returned."

We find ourselves inside the Fairy Tail guild. Everything is quiet, not a soul is heard, and none other than Natsu Rose came back from a mission. Carrying a huge horn with just one hand, he left it on the ground and surveyed the place in search of two mages in special.

"Where are Erza and Lucy?" He asked with a cold tone, crossing his arms in front of his armored chest while his eyes narrowed in waiting of a reply.

"W-we're here… Natsu…" Lucy raised a hand from behind the bar counter, trying to hide her nudity. She still couldn't get over her unconscious stripping habit, not even after been scolded by Natsu many times before. It was just natural after the training she had during her childhood with her teacher Ur.

"Natsu!" A scarlet-haired woman yelled and pointed a finger at the man. She was wearing a black waistcoat and gold trimmings at the edges, a scaly scarf wrapped around her chest around, white knee-length trousers, and black sandals. "Fight me!"

"No." The man answered shortly, closing his eyes to think about the next he wanted to address. "Mira."

"Yes, Natsu?" The barmaid, who was unaffected by the man's cold and intimidating air, asked with small smile, her hands throwing some clothes in Lucy's direction.

"Is Master here?"

"No, he went to the regular meeting," Mira answered him, moving around the place distributing the orders she got from the still unmoving members. "He said he'll be back in a week."

"I see," Natsu opened his eyes and pierced Lucy and Erza with his onyx eyes, the action making them shudder. "Erza, Lucy, I would normally talk about this with Master but since he's gone, I guess there's no other way."

"What is he talking about?" Gray, the new and only celestial mage of the guild, asked to the cheerful Mira. "And who is he, Mira-san?"

"He's Natsu Rose, or Oberon as many call him." She explained to the now gaping mage, he heard about The Oberon of Fairy Tail in many places, not only the weekly sorcerer. "He's an S-class mage and the authority inside the guild when Master is gone for a long time."

"I-I see…" He was going to keep his distance from that guy, especially after the massive scolding he put the guild members through.

"Erza, Lucy, I need your help, will you help me?" Natsu asked with his hands resting on his hips, a small confident smile forming on his lips. He was extremely calm about the issue, even when the guild almost fainted entirely after hearing his words.

* * *

_-Kuroyagi- Let's move forward, the readers caught up to what we're doing… *smiles charmingly*_

_-Shedauwz- Roger that! *grins amusedly*_

* * *

"W-why? Why do you refuse to help Natsu?! Your friend?!"

"She is Natsu's enemy, he should be the one to defeat her… this is something I should not intrude with…"

"Natsu has no chance against Ultear!" Meredy yelled frantically to Erza.

"Don't dare to insult Natsu like that!" She responded likewise, if not a little angriest.

"You don't understand!" Meredy grabbed the red-haired by the collar of her waistcoat, lowering her surprised face to be on level with hers. "This is not a matter of strength or magic…!"

_A young Natsu and Ultear talked lively while working in the tower…_

"…Natsu thinks he can still save her…!"

_With a younger Meredy watching Natsu's merry face from afar…_

"…I know it…!" Meredy fell to her knees, releasing Erza from her now weak hold. "…He doesn't hate Ultear!"

The dragon-slayer watched the trembling pinkette in astonishment, not liking this revelation and the feeling it brought to the pit of her stomach.

"Ultear knows this," She continued, despite her sobs and the tears now marring her young face. "She will use Natsu's feelings for her against him… what's worse… if the Council fires Etherion on the tower… you know Natsu, right? I'm sure he will…! He will…!"

"W-what?!" Erza kneeled in front of the girl clutching her small shoulders, shaking her strongly to make her say the rest.

"I'm sure he plans to die here with her!" Meredy broke into full weeping after saying that, leaving a stunned Erza to think hard about what she heard; it was so terribly possible from Natsu that she snapped.

"W-why… why didn't you say so in the first place?!" She rose from the ground in anger, her scarlet fire steaming from her skin. "Where the hell did Natsu go?!"

* * *

_-Kuroyagi- Forward… *smiles charmingly again*_

_-Shedauwz- This is fun! *presses a button*_

* * *

"U-ugh! A-ah! U-ultear!" Natsu yelled desperately to the black-haired woman smiling softly to him, his body merging inch by inch with the crystalline substance that was the etherion.

"I loved you…Natsu…" Ultear told him with a last smile, turning on her heel to prepare the ritual.

"S-shit! Shit!" The pink-haired struggled with all his might but he could break the binding spell his past's crush put on him, and with each second the magic material kept on pulling him to its insides.

"Oh! Mighty Zeref!" The woman opened her arms and extended them to the sides, her head tilting upwards to the sky. "Accept this man's flesh as your new body in this world!"

"U-ultear…" The rose-knight muttered again, feeling most of his body almost consumed by the crystal. He felt like and did cry for his failure. His friends, the guild – the world was going to die after the strongest dark wizard in history was revived. "ULTEAAAAAAAAR!"

Two hands grabbed him by the wrist of the arm that remained outside, pulling him away hardly.

"I'm here…" Erza told the confused Natsu after shifting her hold to pull him with her arms hugging him from behind, a challenging smirk sent in Ultear's direction. "…Natsu is a mage of Fairy Tail, you cannot have him."

"Erza…" The man muttered in awe, his cheeks tinting with a small pink at the image of his friend coming to rescue him before it was too late. Ultear watched the scene containing her anger. Erza laid the knight on the ground, frowning at the marks of tears that remained around his left eye.

"What do you think you're playing, huh?! We have to return home and complete the next job!" She rested Natsu's head on her lap. "How do you think that Gray will pay the rent then?"

"I… I am sorry… my body won't move…" Natsu shakily confessed to the scarlet-haired, expecting her to understand his situation.

"Really now?" Erza smiled mischievously, her fingers roaming all over Natsu's exposed chest with ticklish vengeance. "You need to stop getting into this kind of messes!" Hear the man laughing uncontrollably because of her, she pressed forward despite his gasps for her to stop. "If not, things like this happen!"

But, stopping, Natsu looked at Erza worriedly, taking her aback. "Erza, you have to get out right now…"

"No way, if you couldn't defeat her, then it's up to me!"

"No… You can't fight against her… You know nothing of her…"

"What? Do I have to take a class to beat the crap out of her?" Erza asked slightly annoyed of the man's pleads.

"P-please…" Natsu didn't know why, but tears started to fall from his left eye again. He couldn't let his friends deal with his troubles. "Do as I say."

Erza looked at the crying man intently.

"Wha-what are you…?" Natsu asked in clear puzzlement, feeling his body being lifted from the ground by the scarlet-haired dragon-slayer. Ultear's face contorted into a frown, already imagining the woman trying to escape with the man in her arms.

"Since we're at it, I don't know you either, Natsu." The woman gazed at the wall in the opposite direction of Ultear, building up her determination.

"Uh?"

"And still, I can hit you all the same!" Before he could notice it, his gut received a strong punch that made him lose consciousness. Erza let the man fall to floor slowly, carefully dropping him with just a hand supporting his weight until she finally let go.

"…You're weirder that what the rumors say…" Ultear, who watched the whole affair with surprise, talked again; snickering quietly at the scene before her, amused at the idea of that woman trying to defeat her. "Do you feel better after hitting a friend that couldn't move?"

"Natsu… was crying…" Erza curled her hands into fists, her nails digging hard on her palms. "His voice was shaking…" Ultear heard the words in boredom, not interested on her rambling. "I don't want to see Natsu like that, he's supposed to be strong and courageous!"

Ultear rolled her eyes at the words… but then, the magic pressure from the scarlet-haired woman rose to levels matching her own. Her eyes widened when Erza turned around, her skin catching fire at the same time she sent her most hate-filled glare at the black-haired woman responsible for all of that.

"When he wakes up from this nightmare, I want him to be like before! That's why I'll fight you!"

"Interesting." Ultear spoke with amusement, waving a hand for the woman to come. "Why don't you show me… what a dragon is capable of?"

Needing no more encouragement, Erza charged forward with her fists aflame.

* * *

_-Kuroyagi- *grins charmingly* Forward, again…_

_-Shedauwz- *sweatdrops* You really like to act all Aizen-like, don't you?_

"Stop!"

_-Kuroyagi- *frowns… charmingly* What is it now?_

"Hey, this whole thing is certainly interesting…" Ultear walked closer to the camera, a frown on her face. "But it's really uncomfortable to be playing Gerard's part in this…"

"Oh, I don't know, I like to be the one saving Natsu from a life or death situation once…" Erza smiled at the dragon-slayer lying on the ground wearing a male's opposite of her bandages and hakama pants.

The guy grinned in amusement. "Hell yeah! It was awesome when I fought Ikaruga and Ultear with swords!"

"I'm glad you liked my way of fighting, Natsu…" They shared a tender moment after that… which was cut by the author talking again.

_-Kuroyagi- Okay, two against one… we continue! *smiles charmingly yet again*_

_-Shedauwz- *growls* Please! Cut already with that Aizen act!_

_-Roxas- Hey… *sweatdrops* I know you're having fun and all, but the new bottle arrived…_

_-Sable- *shows the new bottle to everyone*_

_-Shinji- We should continue with the contest. *nods*_

_-Kuroyagi- I see… *nods charmingly* how's the voting going?_

_-Shedauwz- *checks the poll* Ultear is winning…_

"WHAT?!" Both Erza and Ultear yelled in disbelief, though, for different reasons.

"Why am I on that poll?!"

"And what about me?!"

_-Shedauwz- …Erza is 3 votes behind… *smirks* …that's for beating me mercilessly._

"I refuse to let this continue!" Erza declared with her arms crossed, Natsu sighing tiredly a few meters behind.

_-Kuroyagi- *looks questioningly at the knight… in a charming way* You don't have a say in this._

Erza glared with all her might at the writers, calling forth a hundred swords and pointing them at her objectives.

_-Shedauwz- *shakes nervously* U-uh… Kuro… we should listen to her…_

_-Kuroyagi- *sighs… charmingly* Okay… what about this? We'll keep the voting open for 3 days more, after that, whatever the result, you will have to accept it and we will continue with the contest._

'3 days… more than enough to beat some sense into those readers' heads…' Erza thought calmly about it, keeping her glare and swords in place, until she nodded. "I agree."

'Please, let her win… let her win…' Ultear repeated constantly inside her head, not wanting to take part of the game.

_-Sable- I don't understand why she's so worked up over this… *shakes head* it's just for a day._

_-Roxas- *shrugs* Women are jealous like that…_

_-Shinji- Still, to see this from Erza…_

_-Shedauwz- *grimaces* Shut up, at least you weren't pummeled to the ground every time she was angry._

_-Kuroyagi- *nods charmingly* 3 days… until then, we will wait._

_-Writers- Yes sir!_

_-Kuroyagi- And if everything goes as planned, *smiles charmingly amused*_

_-Shedauwz- Hey! *points an accusing finger* You can't possibly 'smile charmingly amused'!_

_-Kuroyagi- I can and I will… as I was saying… *smiles charmingly amused* if everything goes as planned, I'll reveal the name of the book._

_-Readers- What book?_

_-Kuroyagi- You all know of which book I'm talking about. *grins and winks charmingly amused*_

_-Readers- *collective gasp*_

_-Shedauwz- *growls painfully annoyed* Good God… Stop or I'll slap you…_

**To be continued.**


	10. Ecchi writer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0010: Because having a 00- before ANY number is kewl!**

**(Translation: **_There's a certain something in which we, males, think when we see two 0's together._**)  
**

**(Shorter ****translation: **_Yes, we are THAT lewd._**)**_**  
**_

* * *

_Inside a dark place of the guild...  
_

_-Kuroyagi- So the voting is over… *looks at the poll sheet*  
_

_-Shedauwz- Yeah…_

_-Shinji- How sad…_

_-Roxas- I'm going to pay a year of beer for naught… *cries silently on a corner*_

_-Sable- *shrugs* I've got to see some cuteness… I regret nothing._

_-Kuroyagi- I almost died… thrice… *sweatdrops*_

_-Shedauwz- I saw my ancestors… many times… *sighs*_

_-Shinji- Mira gave me an herbal tea… I feel… at peace… *calmly sips his tea*_

_-Roxas- Okay, so what now?_

_-Kuroyagi- I don't know… *looks around* Kagura locked me here with you all…_

_-Shedauwz- Erza told me there was… *blushes* some 'interesting things' here…_

_-Roxas- Cana sent me here to look for more booze…_

_-Sable- Mavis ordered me to watch over you guys…_

_-Shinji- …_

_-Kuroyagi- Shinji… uh, why are you here?_

_-Shinji- I just followed you._

_-Shedauwz- I see… *sweatdrops* did they trick us?_

_-Roxas- Seems like it…_

_-Sable- But… why?_

_*loud cheers outside*_

_-Kuroyagi- *leans ear on the door* It seems they are having fun…_

_-Shedauwz- *does the same* Yeah… everyone's lively…_

_-Roxas- *eyes twitch* Think they got rid of us?_

_-Kuroyagi- I bet they did… *sighs*_

_-Shedauwz- *eyes narrow* Hey… I can hear the voice of an author out there…_

_-Others- What?! *eyes widen*_

_-Shedauwz- He seems to be… *gasps* damn!_

_-Kuroyagi- What?! Tell us!_

_-Shedauwz- *shakes head* Believe me; you don't want to know…_

* * *

Outside, in the guild hall...

"Okay, the authors are gone! We can do with Natsu whatever we want!" Cana yelled excitedly to the women around her, all of them cheering for their success on driving the helpers out. She raised a mug to the air. "Is the man ready?!"

"Yes, sir… sorry, Natsu…" Jet, Droy and Max answered to Cana's question and later apologized to the pink-haired guy tied to a post with nothing on him but boxers. Luckily for them, he was unconscious.

"...Hmm, even I know what I'd do with Natsu for a full day..." Bizca looked up in thinking, her eyes showing a dreamy glint in them. 'I'll have him watch over Asuka while Al and I start to work on our 2nd child... teehee!'

Lucy, who happened to be close to the female gunner, felt her jaw hitting the floor. "Not Bisca too?!"

"I guess he's even good with MILFs..." Levy, who was standing next to the celestial spirit mage, shrugged; shaking her head in disbelief at the popularity of the fire dragon-slayer with women, silently thanking that it wasn't the same with Gajeel.

"Wait… doesn't that mean that Ultear's got a stake in this...?" The blonde side glanced to the brunette standing close to the door of the room where the authors were locked in; Meredy was standing by her side.

Ultear's ears heard what she said with a slight twitch, her frustration at being included –again- made her bark her thoughts. "Do NOT drag me into this fiasco. I'm not so shallow as to completely blow all these girls away with my womanly charms just to have Natsu for a mere 24 hours..."

"Aw, Ultear~ You said that you'd get him to teach me about men!" Meredy, though, showed she had other plans.

"He's more of a wild animal... And I never said that!"

"But I like animals!"

An awkward silence ensued after that… innocent comment.

"Not this kind of 'animal' you don't..." Ultear whispered to herself, the sides of her lips twitching uncomfortably. "He'd exhaust you within the first hour..."

Hearing this, the proud –and pervert- Titania, couldn't remain quiet. "Natsu's stamina is far more than an hour!"

"Oh? And how would you know, Ms. Jellal-sexual...?" Neither could Kagura.

"Seriously… will you STOP with that already!?"

"No, as I said before, it's true. Immoral hussy!"

"What did you call me, you underhanded harlot!?" She immediately lunged forward with swords in hand.

At the sides, Meredy could only watch in cluelessness. "...all this over an idiot?"

"...Meredy, a lesson for you: When it comes to love and lust, women are no different than men." Ultear nodded to her own reasoning, preferring to close her eyes and avoid watching such a degrading act of women fighting over a man like desperate old hags.

"...Oh, I hope I won't become like this." Her foster-daughter said watching Erza and Kagura going at each other with full magic.

After a moment of fighting and boisterous yells from the women now encircling the dragon-slayer, Ultear groaned. "...I can't BELIEVE that I'm in this mess..."

_That's what you get for being in a crack fic._

"I mean, he's handsome and all, and his stamina is no joke, but seriously...no. I'm not 'that' into young men." The time wizard explained to the author, though, it looked like she was trying to convince herself more than the others.

_*stares* Uh-huh~_

"..." Deadly glare.

_*smiles forcefully* Suuure you are. So what's up with the black lingerie you got on reserve in your closet in the possibility of a surprising victory in the polls?_

"That's...! That's not mine!?" Ultear gave a start at being discovered.

_Oh come now, I know that Meredy has grown (significantly) in the last few years but she does NOT fill out that bra like you can. *grins*_

Ultear had the decency to blush at the words while Meredy looked back and forth in between her chest and her foster mother's. "STOPPIT!"

Erza, having halted her quarrel with Kagura, looked at the brunette and the author with narrowed eyes; an answer like a snarl coming out of her. "Natsu shall be mine! I shall permit no other...!"

But she was stopped, mid-proclamation, by an anima portal opening up near the stairs to the second floor of the guild.

"TOH!" No other than Knightwalker came out of it, walking calmly to stand in the middle of the room; ignoring the surprised faces of everyone, she proclaimed what her Earthland counterpart was about to. "I shall claim the Dragon of Earthland for my own!"

"OH 'HELL' NO!" Erza instantly felt her anger building up again.

_...but you got your own already…_

Knightwalker smirked at Erza as she blushed with an astonished expression. "True...but I would like to see how both of them perform...at the same time..."

Erza's face went aflame at imagining it, though, her anger was still present. "BEGONE, YOU SUCCUBUS!"

"T-two of him...at once?" Ultear glanced at the 2 red-heads with a rose eyebrow, the thought also crossing her mind along a slight pink in her cheeks. "My my, who knew she had it in her... such a pervert..."

Knightwalker stuck her considerable chest out with pride. "I have nothing to be ashamed about. And if this Natsu is anything like mine...heh heh..." She was already drooling in expectation.

Ultear sweatdropped at the sight of the prideful knights drooling at perverted thoughts. 'They even drool the same...ugh...'

Erza… well, being Erza, couldn't help but ask the most important question in her lewdly mind. "J-just out of curiosity...how big is he...?"

Knightwalker smirked lewdly with a blush. "They are not named after Dragons for nothing, if you catch my drift..."

Erza nearly swooned "...oh...my..."

Ultear blinked twice at what she was hearing, thinking over her decision again. 'Maybe...I should rethink this...?' She just happened to glance towards Natsu, who was starting to wake up, meaning his blood was circulating and making other 'thing' wake up as well. The time mage went wide eyed. '...oh...DAMN.'

_*snickers diabolically* You know, I just came up with something to solve this…_

* * *

_Inside the improvised-prison in which the other writers were...  
_

_-Kuroyagi- For what I can hear… it sounds like it IS him… *sighs*_

_-Shedauwz- He's turning this to the ecchi side… *scratches scalp*_

_-Shinji- Isn't that great? *grins*_

_-Roxas- I have no objection to that… *grins as well*_

_-Sable- *imagines Mavis and Meredy going ecchi* …I…agree with them… *covers his nosebleed*_

_-Kuroyagi- *sweatdrops* Okay, we will let him continue…_

_-Shedauwz- Hey, wasn't your birthday today?_

_-Kuroyagi- *nods* It is…_

_-Shinji- Congratulations._

_-Roxas- Yeah!_

_-Sable- Cheers for you._

_-Shedauwz- How old are you anyway? *thinks*_

_-Kuroyagi- H-hey, they are talking again! *presses ear on the door with a shaky smile*_

_-Others- *sweatdrop* You don't have to tell us if you don't want to…_

* * *

Outside, in the guild hall...

"I am NOT posing in these frilly things! WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS HELLBENT ON SHOVING ME WITH A FLAMEBRAINED IDIOT!?" Ultear growled to the readers and members of Fairy Tail, not liking the idea of the author managing the story now.

_Because it amuses us._

Ultear glowered.

_Besides, how many women can claim to defeat Erza? Even in something like this?_

Ultear stopped her glare and pondered about the question, it was… kind of true. "I don't care about the prize, I just want to be the woman to beat Erza." She nodded with determination.

_That's the spirit, Ultear-san! Truly you are Fiore's most beautiful (and most wanted, but that ADDS to it)!_

The time mage sighed. "...you're hopeless."

"Ufufufu~" Near the entrance, Erza was laughing smugly, already believing in her complete victory. Knightwalker was nowhere to be seen. She and Erza went outside to talk and after that, only Scarlet came back, a strange glint in her eyes. "Are you ready for your defeat, Ultear?

"Ara, I think someone needs to be brought down a peg...and I know how." Ultear also went outside, along with Meredy, both returning to the hall with cloaks covering their bodies. She had an evil glint in her eyes as she took off her cloak, showing that she was wearing a sexy doctor's outfit completed with glasses. "C'mon out, Meredy~"

"Hi everyone~" The pinkette was wearing a nurse's outfit with a mini-skirt and the first two buttons undone, waving her hand enthusiastically. "Be sure to vote for my mama, ne~? We'll BOTH treat you really good~"

_Uh… the voting is over, you know?_

At the sight, all the dirty old men in Fairy Tail went… "YEESSSSS!"

"Holy~! Did I hear that right!?" Wakaba's pipe was releasing smoke in shapes of hearts.

"I have not lived until today…" Macao was man-crying tears of joy.

"A 'mother-daughter' combo, one of the forbidden combos in a man's imagination to have..." Gildartz explained to the young mesmerized mages of the guild, his serious face failing completely, his composure going out the window. "I WANT~!"

Cana was quick to smash her booze over his head. "Stupid perverted father!"

Erza's face was RED, not believing her rival to be so cunning. "I... I can't believe it... you actually..."

Ultear laughed proudly at the reaction she got. "Nothing is too much to defeat you, Erza-saaan~"

"Me-Meredy-s-san, really!?" Juvia, on the other hand, could not believe the once sweet girl of Tenrou Island to be so bold.

"I kinda like the idea of being with Natsu-san and Ultear-mama at the same time..." The pinkette confessed shyly, blushing slightly as her hands tried to make her skirt cover her legs a bit more.

Natsu… to say it better… was 'fired up'.

Erza lowered her gaze at the setback, she didn't want to, but it looked like she would have to resort to her winning card.

"In that case... I must rely on her..."

"...eh?" Ultear titled her head in puzzlement.

"Come!" Gesturing towards the door, Erza called her secret weapon.

Knightwalker appeared wearing her normal armor.

"So, it's our turn, eh, Scarlet?" She smiled seductively at Natsu. "Mmm, I can't wait..."

"Just remember what you promised..." Titania's face was tomato red.

"Sure thing, I don't mind one bit, a foursome sounds delightful." She smirked as they both Re-Quip. "Prepare yourselves!"

Both Erza's were wearing the deathly Seduction Armor, their breasts pressed against one another with the swords saying "We 3 Natsu" on them.

Erza simply said one word, full of lust and desire. "Natsuuu~"

Knightwalker followed her lead, saying it the same way. "Hurry and come to our side~"

Unfortunately, the poor dragon-slayer was still tied to the post.

And all dirty old men in Fairy Tail went… "NOOO WAAAAAYY!" …again.

"Two Erza's...two Erza's at the same time...!" Wakaba's pipe broke in two.

"My brain says it's so wrong but my body says it's so right..." Macao was beside himself, his head was hurting but his eyes were enjoying the view.

"Another fearsome combo... the Twins Effect! How fearsome indeed~" Again, Gildartz explained the situation to the drooling and wide eyed younger mages, and yet again, he failed to keep his composure. "I WANT~!"

"Oh, I give up...!" Preferring to save her booze than breaking it on Gildartz everytime he loses it, Cana indulged herself with some barrels to forget about her perverted father and the things he does.

_*wipes the blood from his nose* Oh...well...this is certainly a tough choice!_

_Mother-daughter combo or twins? Personally, I think it's a win-win either way… *winks*_

* * *

___Inside the improvised-prison in which the other writers were..._  


_-Kuroyagi- *passes a bottle* I think it's over…_

_-Shedauwz- The drink? *shakes the bottle and finds it full*_

_-Kuroyagi- *shakes head* No… I mean Arakan…_

_-Roxas- *wipes blood from his nose* T-t-twins~_

_-Sable- *dreamy look* Nurse~ I need someone to take care of me~_

_-Shinji- *sighs* Seriously? Is that enough to turn you on?_

_-Kuroyagi- *chuckles* Let them, even I am having problems to stop imagining some twins' action too… *drools*_

_-Shedauwz- *laughs* Doctor Ultear~! I have a deathly disease~! And you are my cure~!_

_-Everyone- *laughs madly*_

_-Kuroyagi- * calms down* So… *scratches chin* think they will let us out now?_

_-Shinji- *shakes head* I don't think so…_

_-Roxas- *nods* He's having fun, and they too…_

_-Sable- Most probably, they will have us imprisoned here for the next chapters… *groans*_

_-Shedauwz- Hey! Cheer up! *gestures to the boxes and barrels around them* They locked us inside the cellar! *drinks a beer*_

_-Kuroyagi- That's right! *grabs a random wine* Let's take a break, people!_

_-Everyone- Aye sir! *bottles up*_

_-Kuroyagi- Happy birthday to me~! *empties the bottle in one go* I waaaant some Knight-Scarlet action~!_

_-Everyone- Aw hell yeah~!_

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Another year... huh... I'm glad, at this point in life I'm doing what I like with the people I care about, and I have no regrets! *laughs*  
**

**To the chapter, seems like someone else took charge of the story... Good God! I'll take the chance to party while Arakan's leading the characters to more insanity! *grins*  
**

**Meaning? I'll be absent this week, for reasons I left clear. *winks*  
**

**Good day to all of you!  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	11. Pool boy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0011: Blatantly for all to see.**

**(Translation: **_There's more innuendos going on than what we can imagine._**)  
**

**(Shorter translation: **_Darn you, Mashima._**)**_**  
**_

* * *

Inside Fairy Tail's cellar...

…_she looked down, trying to force the silly thoughts that were not the right ones for this situation out of her mind._

_Though… 'Funny...' …she smiled sourly at the irony of her last thought. '…Death would separate us.'_

"_Hey, if you're done with your thinking, can I send you back now?" He asked the deep thinking woman with a short tap on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. He quirked an eyebrow at her fast explanation about 'not being thinking anything important' and shook his head in dry amusement. "Whatever, as I was saying, your friends are calling for you; want me to send you now or later?"_

"_L-later…?" The woman looked at him in confusion. Why would he give her the option of going back later? 'Is he… thinking the same as me?' Her previous thoughts struck back with vengeance, making her blush madly this time…_

_-Shedauwz- Hey, Kuro! *shakes the man awake* Wake up!_

_-Kuroyagi- U-ugh… *raises from the floor* Wha… what's wrong? *yawns*_

_-Shinji- You fell asleep, *shakes his head disapprovingly* and just now, you were mumbling something about another story it has nothing to do with this archive…_

_-Kuroyagi- *looks surprised* I was?_

_-Roxas- Yeah, it gave us the chills… *shudders*_

_-Sable- What was it about anyway? *crosses his arms* What little you mumbled sounded interesting…_

_-Kuroyagi- *thinks about* I don't remember… *shakes head* …it was a weird dream…_

_-Shedauwz- Yeah, whatever. *points to the door* Arakan's still out there wreaking havoc…_

_-Shinji- The ecchiness is reaching dangerous levels not many readers can stand…_

_-Roxas- And we're still inside the cellar… *kicks a random box*_

_-Sable- Locked and unable to do anything… *turns the doorknob to show it's closed*_

_-Kuroyagi- *thinks* Really now? *grins* That'll soon change my fellows. *looks into his pockets* I have something here to change the fate of this story and surprise the readers like no one dared before us!_

_-Shedauwz- Are you talking of the plan from earlier? *eyes widen*_

_-Kuroyagi- *nods firmly* The one and only. *continues to search* Just let me find it first…_

_-Shedauwz- Uh-huh… *sweatdrops* …and what are we going to do in the meantime? *turns to face the others*_

_-Shinji- *shrugs* Wait._

_-Roxas- *stretches* See if there's more booze._

_-Sable- *yawns* Take a nap._

_-Shedauwz- You guys… *sweatdrop intensifies* …are not helping. *gets near the door* Hey!_

_-Arakan- *from the outside* Yes?_

_-Shedauwz- What are you planning now? *scratches his cheek* How long will we have to stay here?_

* * *

In the main hall...

_-Arakan- I don't know. *shrugs* Anyway, give me a few hours; I should have something cooked up._

"Hey!" Natsu yelled in clear annoyance. His eyebrows were twitching if it meant anything. "Let ME have a say in this! Don't go giving me away to them for the hell of it!"

Erza, hearing his words, turned to look at him with her stern eyes. There was a dangerous edge in her voice. "...what are you trying to say, Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer shut his mouth and shook his head in answer, giving a few steps back.

Ultear caught up to the situation and eyed the boy with narrowed eyes. "Yes, just what ARE you trying to say?"

Meredy followed their lead, looking down in sadness. "Are we not good enough, Natsu-san?"

Natsu hid his face and sweatdropped at the questions. They were really making it hard for him. Pun intended. "N-no, it's not that...!"

"Of course it's not." Knightwalker crossed her arms and scoffed at the other women's questions. "There's no way the son of a Dragon would be interested in anything less than what we have to offer." Finishing this line, she gave her breasts a distracting squeeze, and smirked impishly when Natsu's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets.

Erza shook her head in shame. Her counterpart and she were really different. "Even though I agree with that statement, couldn't you have worded it differently...?"

The Dragon Slayer snapped out of his daze and growled to the women and author. "Hey! I thought that I was supposed to be the playboy here!"

_*Arakan impersonating Igneel* What was that, boy!? You dare to use your animal magnetism for such a thing as this!?_

Everyone inside the room went wide eyed at the voice of the great dragon, while Natsu just managed to get 2 words out of his mouth. "Oh Shi-!"

He was in serious troubles.

_IS RIGHT ON! *grins* I'm proud of you!_

The room went silent.

"HUH!?"

_Ah, and such pretty potential daughters-in-law as well. Do they come in a set?_

Natsu couldn't believe it, and he was in every right to be like that. His father sounded as perverted as the Master, Gildarts or the rest of the old men in Fairy Tail. "Since when did you think of stuff like this!?"

"Honored Dragon..." Knightwalker, seizing the opportunity before her, bowed and talked to the great dragon with the utmost respect. "It is a pleasure."

_Oh, and so well-behaved as well._

The rest of the female population, interested in Natsu, glared at Knightwalker. "Yeah right, she's the WORST ONE!"

Natsu was at a loss of what to do or how to react. His own father agreed with what was happening; how could he deny him? "Um...so...now what?"

_Just remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true Dragon Slayer. Remember...*fades away*_

_-Authors inside the cellar- HEY! STOP THAT BLATANT COPYRIGHT VIOLATION!_

_*Arakan goes back to his normal voice and whispers something to Cana, who whispers back. He nods and she grins wickedly* Thank youuu~_

Cana whipped out her Sexy Lady Cards from her pouch and looked at the other contestants in the room. "For five jugs of the good rice wine from the East!? You bet I'd do this!" She pulled out some other cards with such words as 'biker', 'sadist', and 'whip' on them as well. "Just for that, I'll spice it up!"

_*stares wide eyed* Um...wait a minute..._

"You can't stop me now!" Cana was grinning like a maniac. The opportunity of getting even more, and better, booze to drink was too much of a good thing to let slide.

_*covers his face with a hand* Oh well, they'll probably yell at me...after they recover… *laughs madly*_

"So...it's like that, huh?" Natsu growled and cracked his knuckles, eager to face a different challenge. He was yearning for a fight since the start of the story. "Fine! I have the final challenge already prepared!"

"What!? Oh c'mon, I don't want to stay in this outfit any longer than I have to..." Meredy pouted and scowled at the old men of Fairy Tail ogling her openly.

"Oh don't worry, you won't have to wear that..." Natsu stopped himself and told the pinkette calmly. "You can put back on your normal clothes."

Knightwalker, though, begged to differ. "…but I liked this outfit..."

Erza, remembering the Seduction Armor belonged to her, snatched it off of her counterpart, leaving her pretty much nude to see. "Give it back!"

Nosebleeds paraded around the Fairy Hunter.

Knightwalker covered herself and glared at her twin. "Damn you Scarlet, not again!"

Ultear was going to comment on something regarding Cana still waiting to fight when the last of what Knightwalker said caught her attention. "...what, she stripped her before?" She shook her head disapprovingly. "...perhaps I underestimated you, Scarlet..."

Erza turned to see the Time wizard with wide eyes. "I-It's not like that! It was for a tactical diversionary ruse! Honest!"

Natsu scratched his head at what was happening, trying his best to not ogle Knightwalker too much and support Erza in her words. "That's true," though, he couldn't help but remember an interesting fact of that moment. "But Erza showing up in Edo-Erza's outfit was pretty sexy to see..."

Erza blushed at his innocent comment. "Re-really, Natsu?"

"Hnnn, but did she give you a show like this?" Not wanting to be left aside, Knightwalker raised her arms to show her bosom to the Dragon Slayer…

…only to have Erza jumping in front of her to block Natsu's and the rest of the male population's eager eyes from any kind of view. "Noooo!"

_Heh, now she's acting like Lucy...speaking of, where is she...? I have something I need her to do for me. *smiles wickedly*_

* * *

Inside the cellar...

_-Shedauwz- *sighs* If only he knew…_

_-Roxas- *tilts his head in question* 'Knew' of what?_

_-Kuroyagi- *continues to search into his pockets* Of the plan, of course!_

_-Shinji- *points at finger to the 2 authors aware of the plan* Can you tell us what this plan is?_

_-Sable- Yeah, *groans* the suspense is killing me…_

_-Kuroyagi and Shedauwz- *shrugs* That's the point._

_-Roxas- *throws bottles at the two* Come on! Tell us already!_

_-Shedauwz- *dodges the bottle and shakes his head* No can do. *points a finger to the main author* His orders._

_-Kuroyagi- Be patient, please, *checks his other pockets, not caring for the remnants of glass over him and his bleeding head* everything will be revealed… in due time._

_-Authors- CANNOT IT BE NOW?!_

_-Arakan- No complains, please. *from outside*_

* * *

In the now messy main hall...

_In the end, that's good... starve it out and it becomes ravenous. *ignores the sounds coming from the rear room*_

_*blank face* ...methinks it worked too well in Knightwalker's case._

"Really, no self-control whatsoever." Ultear muttered under her breath, shaking her head and crossing her arms at the fight going on between Knightwalker and Scarlet for the recent stripping. "She's like an animal."

_Oh? I suppose that she stands to learn something from you, who probably hasn't done it in the last seven years..._

The Time wizard rolled her eyes. "Having an impressionable and maturing young woman around you all the time obviously curbs that particular desire."

_It does!?_

Ultear had a slight blush on her face. "Well, I couldn't very well sneak off and get laid at the drop of a hat!"

_*chuckles* Of course, of course. Having Jellal around certainly helped with that as well._

She groaned at the reminder of the other member of their guild, who was still missing, and deadpanned her next words. "He wouldn't know 'sexy' if it sat on his face and allowed him to glom these..." She hefted her own breasts to emphasize.

_*eye twitches* ... funny you should mention that...by the way, yours are beautiful. *grins*_

"Why thank you." Ultear waved the perverted compliment off before realizing something about the words she said earlier, smirking evilly at the meaning of them. "OH YESSS! That DID happen to him! And he blushed like a school boy too - such a greenhorn."

_*snickers* And don't even mention Erza's face when it happened..._

"I know! She was even more like a naive schoolgirl herself! What an innocent blush she had...!"

_Funny because I don't think Natsu would have a problem with grabbing you at all._

"That boy..." Ultear shook her head and groaned. "No, no he doesn't. He has quite a firm...grasp too." She re-adjusted her top. "He's quite fun to tease as well, he makes it so easy..." She tapped her finger to her lips.

_Hnnn, if I may... Miss Ultear... *bows*_

* * *

DING~DOONG~

Natsu stepped back as he waited for someone to answer the door.

Despite still being in high school, his father had instilled (violently, he would add) the value of work; which is why he was answering a call about a broken pool pump on a gorgeous day like today while his buddies were off doing their own thing. At least they had all agreed to go to the beach on the weekend so that was something to look forward to.

Especially if Lucy and Erza were going to be there - those two in bikinis was the sole reason why summer even came to Fiore as early as it did. That changed two weeks ago when he had come to his very house.

"Natsu? Is that you?" came the voice of an older woman from behind the door.

"Yeah, it's me, Miss Milkovich. Is that crazy pump again?" He couldn't help his rascal grin, as his dad called it, from appearing on his face even though the door wasn't open just yet.

"Yes, it is," she answered as she opened the door and greeted him with a gorgeous smile. "I'm so glad you came today. My daughter is planning a little party and the pump just decided to quit on me." Her long brown hair was pulled in a loose ponytail that hung over her left shoulder and her cheeks were slightly flushed from the heat of the day. "I hope that you weren't too busy today."

"Nah, it's nothing, Miss Milkovich," Natsu's eyes quickly noted that she was wearing a bikini beneath the thin wife-beater she had on. A pair of jean shorts bared a sinful amount of leg as she slowly pushed the door open enough for him to enter. "I'll never be too busy to come over here." He smiled as she giggled at him, letting him walk out to the porch where the pump was. He didn't need her to show him - he had memorized the layout of her house enough to cut through it himself. "How long ago did it quit on ya?"

"Just under an hour ago," she replied. "Do you want something to drink, hun?"

"Um, that's not necessary," Natsu replied sheepishly as he set down his tools next to the pump and began to open it up. "I'll be fine, Miss Milkovich."

"Hey Natsu," she called from the back door. "Didn't I tell you to call me Ultear already?"

"I...um...ah... I shouldn't," Natsu managed to get out in a hurry, using a good portion of his self-control to focus on the task at hand. "I'm still a stranger to you."

"No you're not," she said, pressing a tall cool glass of lemonade against his forehead. He looked back to find his field of vision occupied by Ultear's considerable cleavage hanging in front of him.

He turned his head back forward with a jerk.

"You're such a cute and dutiful worker, Natsu. I trust you." She was leaning over his head slightly as she placed the drink next to the pump, leaning her weight on his broad shoulders. "Just don't let me catch you with my daughter," she warned playfully, ruffling his hair as she straightened her back and walked back into the house, leaving Natsu nearly a nervous wreck.

Ultear Milkovich. She moved in with her daughter not too long ago and was still getting used to life in a suburban setting from her usual fast-paced life in the city. Natsu never regretted one day that he had to work that he visited this house - Ultear was smoking hot. Bad thing for Natsu - Ultear knew it too and she seemed to find pleasure in innocently teasing him like this.

* * *

"Hnnn... not bad, not bad..." Ultear gave a small clap after the excerpt was over. "A little cliché with the 'pool boy' bit but, I could see myself doing that..." She chuckled to herself. "Ooh, especially with a pool... obvious adolescent wish-fulfillment in that one."

_Yeah well, I didn't think that you would be adverse to being made into a gorgeous and playful young mother who is both heaven and hell to certain pool boys who want to keep their fathers from killing them outright for doing anything 'unprofessional' on the job. *smiles*_

"Oh, the things I could do to him~!" Ultear was already imagining a series of 'innocent approaches' to make the pink-haired boy both enjoy and suffer her presence.

Natsu, who was trying to separate the 2 Erza's off each other's necks, popped up into the conversation. "...oi, that's not fair, why can't I get her back?" He looked at the little excerpt and pouted.

_*evil smirk* Oh, I didn't say that... There's always the daughter...*waggles eyebrows*_

"Yay~!" Meredy squealed from behind the Time wizard, smiling in anticipation of an excerpt showing her and Natsu.

"Oh no you don't, young lady!" But her surrogate mother had other plans.

"Aw, you're no fun! It's not fair that you get to tease Natsu all by yourself!" Meredy pouted at the setback, leaning her head against Natsu's shoulder, she gently ran her hand up and down his arm as she pressed her body up against his. "I want to have some fun too!"

Natsu almost swooned at the sudden soft contact. "Hey, hey, don't press so much against me..."

"Why not!?" Meredy pouted with extra cuteness. "You like older women or something?"

Natsu couldn't meet her gaze. "That's no –"

"What do you mean by that, Meredy!?" Ultear grabbed Natsu's other hand and did the same as the young pinkette. "You make it sound as if I'm a grandmother or something."

"Natsu likes younger girls, isn't that right?" Meredy gently blew into his ear.

The Dragon Slayer frowned at the new fight he was in and was going to answer… "That's not…" but he blinked from his brain shorting out momentarily. "...tha-that's not what..."

"Natsuuu~" Ultear nibbled his other ear playfully, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. "Wouldn't you like to have a piece of something that no man has had for over 27 years... fully ripe and delicious and all yours~"

Meredy made a disgusted face at the last sentence. "...Ugh, 27 years, sounds like it's over-ripe to me."

Ultear hissed, not believing the words coming from her foster daughter. "When did you grow into such a little hussy!?"

Natsu came out of his daze and looked at the daughter-mother glaring match, sighing tiredly at their antics. "Okay, this is getting awkward..."

Erza nodded in agreement. She left Knightwalker fighting Cana while she came to see what was happening around her Dragon Slayer. She couldn't leave him a second alone without some other woman coming to cling from his arms. "And she had the nerve to say that I was acting like I'm some sex-starved animal... That's Knightwalker, not me!"

_We know, Erza, we know. I also know that Natsu does like older girls, preferably within 2-3 years... a firm yet gentle, a strong yet kind 'Big Sister' type.*smirks deviously*_

The Knight blushed madly at the new piece of information, turning to see the pink-haired boy in question. "...re-really Natsu...? I...I'm sorry if I have been rough on you while growing up ... but it was for your own good!"

Natsu managed to untangle himself from both Ultear and Meredy, who continued bickering despite his absence, and got closer to his girlfriend. "Erza..." He placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "I know that. You were raising me up to be a man. Although, I could have done with fewer beatings..."

"It's because you have such a hard head - I had to be violent with you." Erza smiled fondly at the memories. These ones making her think of something to do together with the man that was her boyfriend. "Hey, you want to do it again? We haven't done it in a while."

Natsu grinned eagerly at the offer. "Yeah, sure, let's get started!"

_*stares* ...and it's innocent words like that which makes NatsuxErza last for me... *laughs madly*_

Erza growled loudly at the comment. "STOP TWISTING EVERYTHING I SAY INTO INNUENDO!"

_But you make it so easy~ *pouts*_

**To be continued.**


	12. Serious Business!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do not own anything that appears here.  
**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0012: By God, we love to mess with Copyrights.  
**

**(Translation: **_Because revenge is sweeeeeeeet~._**)**

* * *

-Shedauwz- Hey, Kuro? *looks over his shoulder to see the man writing in the pages of an old book* What're you doing?

-Kuroyagi- Writing my memoirs. *scribbles furiously* People need to know the truth.

-Sable- Truth? *looks puzzled* What truth?

-Roxas- *locked inside a barrel of sour old wine* Get me out, you asshole!

-Shinji- *looks pensive for a moment before nodding* Ah, you mean THAT truth.

-Kuroyagi- Indeed, *closes the book and sighs* history might be written by the victor… but that doesn't mean we cannot have a record of our own.

-Shedauwz- *mumbles something about a Cpt., shakes his head and groans* Can you tell us for once?

-Shinji- *shrugs* Only if Kuro is okay with it.

-Kuroyagi- *stands up* I am, *gazes at the people around him* they need to know how it all begun.

-Sable- Get the mysterious crap out and start already!

* * *

**Small excerpt****: The Troller of the Pairings.**

**(Translation: **_How the Word of God screws with us over and over again._**)**

*faint clicks echo in the dark*

The site has changed.

*the clicks are joined by typing sounds and continue*

I can feel it in my keyboard.

I can feel it in my mouse-pad.

I can see it in my monitor.

*the clicks and the typing stop*

Much that once was is lost, for now few remain to remember it.

It began with the publishing of a new shonen manga in Japan called Fairy Tail, where the possible pairings were pretty obvious for all to see right at the start.

Three great pairings rose first: the NaLu, the GraLu, and the Graytsu.

It then changed to seven: the previous ones with the inclusion of, the NaMi, the NatZa, the GrayZa, and the ErCy.

Before stopping with two more: the disliked NaLi, and the terrifying ErJeel.

Since uploads were slow to come, peace was a constant within the readers of such manga and fan-fics.

Ship-to-ship battles were none existent at that time, and serious business was left aside for other mangas like Bleach or One Piece.

They didn't know how the mangaka was planning the story and that kept them most at bay.

Fan-fics from the different pairings flowed without an inch of trouble between their fans or writers.

The canon could end with any of the pairings they found…

…and it was all right until the closure of the Phantom Lord arc…

…where all of them realized they were deceived.

For another pairing was made.

In the land of the rising sun, in the depths of his studio without anyone watching over him, Mashima created in secret a master plot-twist to follow after his last arc, to end that sweet peace between his followers.

And into this pairing he poured his wickedness, his malice and his will to mock all the readers of his manga.

A canon pairing to troll them all.

*shows forums and FF having to deal with the new uprisings from the now canon NaLu and JelZa fans against the fanon pairings*

Sites fell into discord and forum' moderators doubled their efforts to stop the raging fan girls before anything could get out of hand, when in truth it was already too late to prevent anything.

And even if the numbers were even for both parts of the conflict…

…one-by-one, the fanon pairings fell to the power of the two official pairings of the Troll Lord.

But there were some who resisted…

A last alliance between the GraLu and NatZa fans gathered against the communities made by fan girls of the canon pairings, and in the archives of FF, they wrote without rest for the freedom to tell stories however they wished with whoever they wanted as their pairings.

* * *

-Shedauwz- Did this… really happened? *looks suspicious*

-Sable- Unlikely…

-Roxas- *hiccups in agreement*

-Shinji- It did happen…

-Shedauwz- *sighs* You are violating the copyrights of the books and their movies…

-Shinji- *shakes head* It doesn't matter, the story must be known. *looks at the author next to him* Continue, please.

-Kuroyagi- *nods and switches the page*

* * *

The battle was fierce for both sides; facts were thrown into the fray, small details taken into account, the canon was twisted in ways no one can parallel these days.

And when victory drew near, when the fanon writers thought they had the upper hand with Jellal's death induced by the etherion…

…the Troll Lord, Mashima, revealed a new twist in the Oracion Seis arc.

Valiant heroes fell from every fanon pairing, most importantly the NatZa's, who couldn't find a way to fight against this new change in the canon.

And so the battle was lost; even if Jellal was imprisoned, they knew it was close to impossible to change the fact that he was already deep inside the heart of the scarlet-haired knight…

…NatZa disappeared from the "recently updated stories" page and it was only remembered by a few.

History became legend…

…legend became myth…

…and for many updates of the manga, NatZa, along some other fanon couples, passed beyond all knowledge and became unpopular for everyone.

Until a few figures rose up; a group of writers that did not want to take part on the fights, and wanted a change, started to write after reading the works left behind by the founders of the pairing, only a few records about the lost couple, and they took it upon themselves to change the fate of NatZa.

The pairing became popular again, new writers were born, and the archive begun to be filled with stories about the rambunctious Dragon Slayer and the stoic Knight being together as they wanted.

Though, no one foretold what happened next...

* * *

-Shedauwz- Okay! Stop! *growls* This is getting weird…

-Sable- Certainly.

-Roxas- Was it really –hic!- like that? *looks up in wonder after getting out of the barrel by strength of will alone* I –hic!- never saw any-hic!-thing about it in forums...

-Writers- …

-Roxas- *hic?*

-Kuroyagi- Where were we…? *shakes head* Ah… all record of those fights was erased.

-Shinji- It was too tragic to be left for everyone to see.

-Shedauwz- Uh… huh… *eyebrow twitches*

-Kuroyagi- Though, I have the entire story recorded in my mind and I'm now writing it as we speak!

-Shedauwz- That's… good, I guess. *scratches his chin* Do you have titles for them? Like the ones from the movies?

-Kuroyagi- *shows a small notebook and its' scribbles*

The Fellowship of Fanon

(Translation: A weird bunch of writers traveling together to make their stories popular.)

The Two Canon Pairings

(Translation: NaLu and JelZa try to stop them by attacking the fanon kingdoms of NatZa and GraLu at the same time.)

The Return of the Black Goat

(Translation: The writers manage to make the JelZa side retreat from the kingdom of GraLu and now the fanonship turns its' attention to NaLu.)

-Sable- …

-Shedauwz- … *thinks inwardly* 'Everyone's making a huge mess of copyright material here…'

-Shinji- …

-Roxas- …hic?

-Kuroyagi- Anyway! *cheers up nervously* That changed already; NatZa is becoming popular again, despite the recent turns in the canon, and new writers join us by the minute.

-Shinji- …yes. *nods uncertainly* We have nothing to be worried about.

-Sable- Isn't that what it is said before troubles arrives? *sweatdrops*

-Roxas- True… *sweatdrops and hiccups*

-Kuroyagi- Troubles? *laughs amused and fists his stuck out chest* This. Is. NATZA! *gives a mighty roar*

-Writers- Hell yeah! *raise their fists up in the air*

-Arakan- That was awe-inspiring, and a little disturbing as well, but you're forgetting about the encouragement here. *from outside*

-Kuroyagi- What encouragement? *looks confused*

-Arakan- Please. *grins* Let me show you.

* * *

We are back to the -dreadful- night in the aqua park of Crocus and, in between the always rambunctious group from Fairy Tail causing troubles as always, we focus on a pair of people talking quietly. But we also see a short guy flying towards this couple at full speed; she was a woman of scarlet hair and she had her arms crossed when addressing this strange man before her, who was finding it strangely common to be in the water with a mask and a bandana on his face and head.

This was interesting indeed.

Ichiya Vandalai Kotobuki –long name- found himself flying towards Erza and Gerard at some point, his startled scream getting their attentions towards the danger. "LOOK OUT, MY HONEY~"

Erza couldn't do more than stare in bewilderment; how could she avoid the collision against the most disgusting thing she ever saw when the water was slowing her legs?

Gerard, though, was a man of quick thinking, and without wasting a second he did the most reasonable thing in his mind. "No!"

Push her out of the way.

*SPLASH*

Recovering slightly fast after the sudden rush of adrenaline, Gerard looked to the sides and made sure there was nothing wrong. He also took time to ask the woman if she was unscathed. "Are you okay, Erza...?" His hands squished something. '…uh?' He forgot to withdraw them after pushing her. '...' His mind went blank when he groped again whatever that it was around his hands and heard the squishing sound another time. 'SQUISH!? This soft yet firm sensation...! It couldn't be?!'

He looked down at his hands to see his hands and confirm if what he was imagining was true. Oh, he would remember this moment forevermore if it was what he was thinking.

But… it was far from that… it wasn't the achievement he was expecting…

Not. At. All.

His hands… were on Ichiya's chest.

Ichiya blushed in embarrassment at what happened. Another man was… fondling and squishing his 'manly' chest. "...Men~"

Let's make a countdown now.

3…

2…

1…

"HAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGH?!" Foam escaped from his mouth, his eyes were lost in the ceiling above and his mind felt numb.

And before he could do more to the poor guy's chest…

He fainted.

Erza, who was pushed aside when Gerard moved Ichiya in midflight towards her, glowered at the short guy still staring with a blush on his cheeks and a dreamy glint in his eyes at the supposed Mystogan. She wasted no time in getting out of the water and re-quip to her Purgatory Armor, lunging in frenzy towards the now scared wizard from Blue Pegasus. "Iii-CHIiii-YAAAA!"

~Ten minutes later~

'Mystogun', as he is called publically, was still in a coma, white as a sheet with the rest of Fairy Tail trying to wake him up before the place closes for the day. The destruction expected from the wizards was surprisingly avoided after the incident with Erza and the rest of the guild trying to stop her.

Let's get to see some reactions, shall we?

Cana was laughing her ass off at the incident, not believing it despite been a witness of the whole affair.

Gray was trying hard to suppress his, but it was starting to fail.

Natsu was staring at the unconscious man with no clue as to what happened.

And Lucy…

"Ugh, that just...ugh." She couldn't even form a complete sentence about it, nor tell what was worse: Gerard groping Ichiya's chest or the latter's punishment from an enraged Erza. Still, she managed to get something for the both. "I wouldn't wish that on ANYONE..."

"I never thought that 'Mystogun' was so perverted." Levy was standing close to her, shaking her head and sighing at the solution of the masked man. There were other ways to get Erza out of Ichiya's way; like stopping or changing the man's collision course, for example. "Luckily he grabbed Ichiya-san instead of you, ne Erza?

Said woman was in a corner, a dark corner not far away from the group, with the gloom of despair hanging around her and scaring her friends. She didn't show it, but she was crying silently. "He took my moment…" She wept to herself. "My long-awaited pool encounter..."

* * *

-Arakan- I believe it perfectly shows our feelings on the matter.

-Shedauwz- *laughing his lungs out behind some boxes*

-Roxas- *hiccupping and laughing to the best of his ability*

-Sable- *laughing as well*

-Shinji- *not laughing but clapping loudly with a huge grin on his face*

-Kuroyagi- *laughs nervously and claps a few times* I wouldn't use the word perfect… *thinks* …but I believe it does.

-Arakan- *nods* I've done my part. Now, *grins mischievously* I'll see what else I can do with the fight going on at the guild.

-Kuroyagi- Hold a moment! *raises a hand* I believe this scene deserves a slight continuation!

-Sable- *contains his laughter* …continuation?

-Kuroyagi- *nods* Yes. This cannot end with just a slight bashing to Gerard.

-Arakan- *rolls his eyes* We know the guy is your favorite character, but, please, let it as it is. *shakes head* Don't try to save him from this humiliation.

-Kuroyagi- *quirks an eyebrow* Oh? Now that's interesting. *grins darkly, sending shivers down everyone's spines* Who said I was going to do anything like that?

-Shiroyagi- You're scaring them, brother.

* * *

Natsu was staring at the unconscious man with no clue as to what happened. He got a glimpse when he was at the top of the waterslide with Lyon and Gray, but he still couldn't get what was so wrong in touching someone else's chest to end up like Mystogan did.

Not that he cared for the guy; he had his troubles and Natsu had his own.

Like a certain scarlet-haired woman brooding in a corner not too far away from the group.

"Uh? Natsu?" Happy called for his friend, seeing him walk away from there with his brows furrowed in deep thinking.

"E-em, Natsu…" Levy, who more or less knew what the boy was plotting, tried to warn him against it. Until she remembered that she was about to tell Natsu Dragneel, the most stubborn fella in Fairy Tail, to not do something he set himself to do already.

"Erza." He called for her with a completely serious voice, knowing she wasn't going to listen to him if he went the merry way. When she looked up to see him, he scowled at the face she had and pointed to the water slide at a side of the pool. "Let's go."

"W-what…? No, Natsu, I'm okay." She looked at him in puzzled before shaking her head, thankful of his try to cheer her up but mentally rolling her eyes at how obvious the boy was sometimes. Though, she forgot he was stubborn, as much as she was, especially with matters concerning her. "What are you doing?!"

"I said let's go!" Not accepting 'no' for an answer, he took the matter into his own hands and carried Erza all the way up to the start of the slide. Natsu was grinning like an idiot the whole time while the woman in his arms tried to get away from his strong grip, unsuccessfully. He gazed at the water slide and the pool beneath surrounded by their friends and their pale faces, fearing for his well-being after the deal was over. "Now this will be fun!"

"Dammit, Natsu! Let me go!" She tried hard, believe her, she tried, but he was adamant about this task of his.

"Here we go!"

* * *

-Arakan- *sighs* Is there a point to this?

-Kuroyagi- How would Arakan7 try to advantage of this? *asks rhetorically with a smirk*

-Arakan- *stares blankly before snorting shortly afterwards* Show me.

* * *

"Here we go!" Natsu cried in excitement, jumping onto the slide without a care and almost losing his grip on the woman with him…

"Natsu!" …who could only give a high pitched scream at the suddenness of his actions and held to the boy carrying her by latching her arms around his neck for dear life.

"He's dead after this." Gray commented to the people around him; Lyon, Laxus, Fried and Bickslow nodded without a doubt.

*SPLASH*

"See?! It was awesome!" Natsu yelled to the top of his lungs, coming out of the water with his arms raised in victory. "How was it, Erza…?" The question lost volume when he felt something amiss. He brought his arms down and stared at them for a moment before his eyes widened in late realization. 'Oh-ho…'

"Natsu." The person he was looking for growled behind him, making him turn around slowly to face the rightful punishment like a man. He was already freezing in fear when he heard the dangerous tone she had, but he literally turned to stone when he saw the woman face-to-face. Erza didn't like his staring so, she asked the question, her deathly tone still in place. "What are you staring at?"

"A-ah… a-a-a-ah…" He raised a shaky finger to point what was causing him such troubles to speak properly, trying hard to beat down the furious blush in his face and keep his eyes fixed on hers to not earn himself an even worst punishment.

"Uh?" Erza looked at what he was pointing.

"We will miss him." Laxus closed his eyes, despite his mind screaming not to, and crossed his arms to be solemn on this moment. Seriously, the boy was bound to bring troubles whenever he goes or cause them to the people around them… but this… this was something new.

So, Erza looked down to see at what he was pointing and…

…her hair felt ashamed after seeing the color her face took.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"I-I promise I didn't mean this!" Natsu yelled frantically, trying his best to dodge the punches coming in his direction while searching for her missing piece of clothing. She was running behind him with an arm covering her bosom.

When Natsu let go of her close to the end of the slide, she lost the top of her bikini because of the sudden plunge and came out of the water without it, showing her charms to every single person looking in their direction. "Come here and face me, you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, dammit!" Natsu answered indignantly, continuing to look around for the top without success.

Until he turned around to see his hunter and saw something floating behind her.

His eyes widened.

"There it is!" He loudly announced to her, running in her direction to pick it up. He knew beforehand that she wasn't going to stop, she was too mad for that, so he needed to show her the object to halt her. "Stop, Erza!" He lunged past her and grabbed the thin piece of cloth, sighing and smiling in relief without realizing the danger getting near. He extended the bikini top and turned around to show it, but… "See now?"

"Our guild is full of perverts." Levy sighed and shook her head again. She could have expected it from the other guys, but Natsu?

"I found… it…?" He stopped when he felt something firm beneath the thin bikini-top in his hands. He gave a tentative grope and was surprised when he heard an almost inaudible moan come from the woman before him. 'I-it's s-soft…' He looked ahead. He saw Erza bright as the sun and looking down to his hands.

But he didn't know what it was…

…so he looked down as well…

…and he paled worse than a sheet.

A few seconds earlier, Erza saw him turning around with his hands raised and moved both her arms to swat both of his away. In case he was trying to retaliate against her strikes for the first time in his life, but that left her chest area exposed and unfortunately it led to this.

"W-well," Lucy laughed nervously, not wanting to be in Natsu's place at the moment. "A-at least she had her pool encounter."

"N-Natsu." Even if it was stuttered, the boy did not miss the even more dangerous edge in her voice.

"S-sorry!" He moved his hands away; dropping the top and leaving her chest exposed again, much to her shock.

"Y-you idiot!" She yelled to the skies mortified, quickly grabbing his hands and leaving them where they once were to cover herself out of desperation.

Her mind went blank when noticed her actions.

Natsu stared in disbelief at her, his eyes wide as saucers.

Just why did she do that?!

"I hope Natsu remembers this for eternity." Makarov told to his fellow Guild Masters sitting on the same table as him, all of them grinning and nodding in agreement.

"U-uh… O-oh…" Natsu was having too much for today, and as such, he wasn't blamed at all when he fell unconscious after this strange set of events.

~Ten minutes later~

And now, we have both Mystogan and Natsu passed out at one side of the pool with most of the guild trying to wake them up before the place closes for the day.

Makarov wasn't mad at all; he was crying tears of joy for his young child, for he managed to do something amazing on all levels.

Gray felt sick after what happened, so he left the place with Lyon and Juvia, using their bet as an excuse to get away as fast as he could from the traumatic place.

Lucy and Levy were sitting far away from the group, pretending that they weren't with them, even if the guild stamps gave them away.

And Erza?

She was in her corner again, the depressive aura over her once more and her cries coming as before.

"W-why?" She wept quietly. "Just why did I put his hands over me again?"

* * *

-Arakan- *claps* Not bad. *nods* But you could have added a bit more of feeling to it.

-Kuroyagi- I know. *nods* I was more centered about telling what happened that what was going through their minds, right?

-Arakan- My thoughts exactly.

-Both- *continue to talk about the excerpt*

-Shedauwz- Uh… *looks at the talking pair by the door* What should we do?

-Shinji- They are in for a long conversation over a short draft.

-Sable- Shouldn't we, you know? *scratches his head* Go on with the story?

-Roxas- *passed out inside the empty barrel*

-Shedauwz- Yeah, we should. *thinks* Uh... *eyes widen* Guys…! You won't believe this, but… I have an idea!

-Writers- Tell us!

-Shedauwz- Oh, I will tell you. *chuckles* It will be… *smiles charmingly amused* …'interesting'.

-Writers- *shivers* Aizen the Third.

**To be continued.**


	13. Shiroyagi's try!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0013: Fanon meets Canon.**

**(Translation: **_And it cannot be changed; if it is, then it cannot be called Canon anymore._**)**

* * *

-Shiroyagi- *sighs* Are you sure, brother?

-Kuroyagi- *mumbles in explanation*

-Shiroyagi- *sighs again* As you say… *groans* …why don't you let that guy use his idea?

-Kuroyagi- *mumbles quietly*

-Shiroyagi- Hmmm, true. *shakes his head* I wouldn't like it either.

-Kuroyagi- *mumbles in question*

-Shiroyagi- Yup! I'm with you on this one! *pulls a notebook out of nowhere* And since your notebook is broken, you depend on me for this story!

-Kuroyagi- *mumbles in gratitude*

-Shiroyagi- *grins darkly* Leave it to me, *turns around* OH! I almost forgot, *lets someone enter the room* this guy wanted to talk with ya!

-Doctor- *sees the Dark Side of his patient leave the room and turns to face the latter* How are you, Kuroyagi-san?

-Kuroyagi- *mumbles nonchalantly*

-Doctor- *chuckles* So positive today. *shakes his head* Anyway, I came to tell you something.

-Kuroyagi- *mumbles in curiosity*

-Doctor- No, your wounds are healing fine. *pulls out an envelope out of nowhere* I came here to talk about something else.

-Kuroyagi- *mumbles in question*

-Doctor- Let me tell you in privacy. *gets closer and whispers the news to the patient's ear*

-Kuroyagi- *nods, nods, nods, eyes widen, heart stops*

-Doctor- Crap! *takes his cellphone and dials a number* Come on! *waits until someone answers on the other side of the line* It's Doc! Send me an ambulance now!

* * *

_And the thing is like this: He will be unavailable until further notice because of being an inch of losing his body in this realm. In the meantime he takes to recover, I'll be in charge. *grins*_

"Why? What happened to him?" Erza asked slightly worried of the author, despite his tries to make Natsu enjoy himself with other women.

_Funny you ask that, out of everyone. *cackles* He was beaten to a bloody pulp and he's in ICU for that._

"And what the hell are we going to do while he recovers?" Natsu asked the question for everyone. They were tired of the authors and their insane ideas placing them in weird situations, of which they couldn't escape no matter what they did or say.

_Here's the plan, bitches! *shows his white notebook*_

"I respect Kuroyagi, as much as any other character sitting here with me on this side, but," Ignifer started to talk rather awkwardly after seeing the group of people gathered together in the room, both Fanon and Canon characters were sitting in opposite sides of the big room staring at each other with surprise and some shock. Fanon was crowded on the left side while Canon was all bunched up on the right one. "I hardly believe this to be his idea."

_Oh, it is, but he repressed it. *cackles* And when he did that, I thought of setting it free… since that's how I roll._

"You're his Dark Side, you do what he doesn't." ACoSGerard informed to the ones that weren't aware of this fact. He nodded, feeling it to be plausible for the author to have two sides in him.

"And this meeting is something he didn't wish to happen." MCGerard finished with a nod, looking at his cellphone to write about it. "Weird fella."

_Exactly! *laughs madly* You're all damn smart, blueboys!_

"What is this? Why are there three other women like me on that side?" CanonErza asked to the voice ringing inside the room, unnerved at the sight of three other women like her staring at her with quirked eyebrows.

They were ACoSErza, MCErza, and RebellionErza; the first and third were wearing their normal armor and looking at the weird show around them with some cluelessness. The second one was wearing her school uniform with the band showing her as the Student's President tied around her left forearm.

"Beats me!" CanonNatsu yelled to everyone, standing up with his fist hitting his palm, both lighting in flames of anticipation. He was looking at MCNatsu and RebellionNatsu with a burning desire to fight them and test their strength. "Let's see who the strongest Dragon Slayer is!"

"Dragon Slayer?" MCNatsu didn't now a bit about magic, so his reaction was expected. "What's that?"

"You don't know what Dragon Slayer is?" RebellionNatsu asked lowly to the boy, receiving a negative in answer. "I thought you knew…"

"Duh! Of course not! I'm a high school student! Not an otaku!" MCNatsu complained loudly, crossing his arms in frustration. He did like to fight, but if the fight was on those terms, there wasn't much he could do.

"It doesn't matter, boy; I'll fight in your stead." Ignifer said determined, standing up with his hand resting on his sword. "I'll show him the power of our side."

"No way! I want to fight the other Natsu's! Not some weirdo!" CanonNatsu yelled frustrated, eyeing the armored man with dislike. He looked like a male version of CanonErza. "If you like swords and that, you can fight Erza!"

"Natsu!" CanonErza shouted, glaring at the boy and silently telling him to tone down his excitement.

"I don't want to fight Titania; not now, not ever." Ignifer shook his head and lowered it. "Last time… was not nice."

"Sit down, Ignifer." ACoSErza told the armored mage with some worry, not wanting to see him brooding again. After he sat on his chair with his arms crossed, she addressed her confused counterparts. "He's not a fight-lover as the others like him in this room…" her face dropped. "…not after the Tower."

"Tower?" MCErza asked in complete cluelessness. She did not understand a bit of what was happening but she could see that they all were from different universes. She never thought she will, but she now thanked the racy novels she read and the different topics appearing in them.

"Tower?!" Though, Canon and RebellionErza were shocked to hear that. And being smart as they were, they understood what was happening with the armored mage. "Y-you don't say… he is…?"

"Ah." Ignifer nodded, resting a hand on ACoSErza to let him talk about the issue. He called off his helmet and let his serious onyx eyes and pink hair be seen by everyone. His counterparts stared at him wide eyed. "I'm ACoSNatsu."

"W-w-w-what the hell?!" Canon and RebellionNatsu yelled in utter shock after getting what was going on, while MCNatsu only stared at this new counterpart of him that seemed smarter than him and the others. "Y-you were at the Tower?!"

"He was, yes," ACoSGerard answered, nodding with narrowed eyes. "Unluckily, he ended up there when he was young… and my twisted side turned him into something… far from what you, Natsu's, are."

_And this is my cue. *cackles* Instead of letting you all get gloomy and whatnot while talking about things we all know; I'm going to show you what happened in those universes to make the characters so different, deal? A big screen will show y'all the resumes of the stories._

_For starters. I believe we all know what's happening in the canon, right?_

Nods were given by the Canon side, though; the Fanon side had to receive a resume to be informed of the current progress of the original story.

Gasps were heard. Especially from the Natsu's, Erza's and Gerard's.

_Now, we will show the Fanon side!_

_MCNatsu, Erza and Gerard belong to a universe where magic doesn't exist. They are normal high school students and only worry about getting the right grades to pass to the next year. Natsu lost Lisanna in a tragic accident and his wary of ever loving again. Gerard is his best friend and he's trying to get his pal out of his misery. Erza is the student council president of Fairy High, and she has a crush on the pink-haired boy since their first meeting during the start of their first year of school. The story is now on hiatus, so it hasn't been resolved._

"I-I'm…" CanonErza read the screen many times, not believing its contents. "…in love with Natsu?"

"T-that's… strange." CanonGerard managed to say, shocked as his love one.

"…that's shit!" CanonNatsu roared before falling unconscious.

"HEY! I never agreed to show that!" MCErza yelled flustered, blushing madly at the words showed in the screen with her eyes catching the grinning MCGerard and shocked MCNatsu. "Those things are personal!"

_Not here, ma'am. But worry not! *cackles* No one will remember this encounter! For the sake of Canon and Fanon as a whole! *cackles madly*_

"It better be true!" MCErza growled, her eyes threatening a punishment worse than death if the promise wasn't fulfilled.

_Yeah yeah. Let's go to the next one! *pokes CanonNatsu awake* Come on, you gotta see this one too! Haha!_

_RebellionNatsu, Erza and… well… blueboy from Rebellion couldn't join us… he's… busy. *grins* But the story… hell! Does it even qualify as a story?! *laughs madly* They are in an universe where anything can happen… like a playboyish Natsu being desired by all the females from the Canon; like Erza who happens to be his girlfriend since the start of the story and has been trying to fight off the advances of those 'bitches', as she calls them, on her corruptible boyfriend._

"Those treacherous *beep*!" RebellionErza growled; receiving nods of understanding from her MC and ACoS counterparts… and an even more shocked expression from CanonErza.

"…" CanonNatsu and Gerard were at a loss for words.

"H-hey, Erza," RebellionNatsu tried to calm her down. "D-don't worry, I won't do anything you don't like…"

"I cannot trust you…" RebellionErza said with clenched teeth, glaring at her boyfriend. "…not after what happened with Kagura!"

"O-oe! It was a onetime thing!" RebellionNatsu yelled defensively, much to the shock of all the people around them.

_Solve that in counseling. *rolls eyes* Let's show the last one. *nods*_

_ACoS… oh well. It's almost the same as canon… but! Natsu strays from his path and instead of finding Fairy Tail first, he ends up at the Tower of Heaven. In there, Gerard, who's still mind-controlled, takes him under his wing and trains him to be his best agent. They join the Council, years pass, blablabla, and one day, Natsu learns of the strength of Erza and sets himself to defeat her. After a harsh fight, she changes his rotten mind and invites him to Fairy Tail, where he changes even more… so much that Gerard is frightened and fears for his plans. But… he manages to convince Natsu out of it… clueless of the boy's feelings for Erza. When the Tower happens, Natsu changes sides and helps Erza, sacrificing himself to stop the explosion. And the rest is classified. *grins*_

"A-again…" CanonErza muttered in shock.

"I added Natsu to my plans?" CanonGerard was shocked as well, even more when his counterpart from that story nodded sadly to the question.

"So that's why I'm a smartass and have a sword…" CanonNatsu said aloud, finally understanding what happened. "Still, what's with the armor?"

"I cannot show myself to the world," ACoSNatsu started to explain, sorrow in every word. "The Council is looking for me and there are many people I hurt before meeting Titania… I don't want them to endanger my new home… my friends… or… her."

"I don't know if it helps, but I'm sorry for dragging you to that." CanonGerard said, his ACoS counterpart nodding in sympathy. "To know there could have been an even greater damage from my part… I feel ashamed."

"So do I." ACoSGerard muttered.

"Doesn't matter," ACoSNatsu answered plainly. "I'll now strive to make up for what I did, atone for my mistakes… and see if there's a bright future for me after all of this."

"There will be." ACoSErza told him with a small smile, holding his hand with her own and giving a slight squeeze. "There will be."

"Sweet…" MCNatsu and Erza whispered in a daze, liking the closeness of their counterparts. MCGerard laughed quietly at their unison, trying to forget about his counterparts doing the worst of things in their respective universes.

"Why don't you trust me like she does?" RebellionNatsu asked to his Erza, startling her out of her wild imagination showing her an even more tender moment between the ACoS pair. "I didn't do anything like that and you still treat me as if I had done it… I will ask for that Erza to be my girlfriend!"

"Do such thing, boy, and I'll skin you alive." ACoSNatsu growled dangerously, holding his sword tightly. ACoSErza blushed at the display of jealousy from the now usually emotionless man. "Worry about yours and let me take care of mine."

"Y-y-y-yours?" All the Erza's felt touched by his passionate speech, much to the males concern.

"If Gerard trained you, you're the strongest here, right?!" CanonNatsu was unfazed. He didn't care about that sad past or feelings for the scarlet-haired woman, he wanted to fight one of his counterparts and see who was stronger. "Fight me!"

"I will not." Everyone but ACoSErza and Gerard gasped at his restraint, so unusual of Natsu… or the Natsu's they know. "We are here to talk, not to fight."

"Chicken." CanonNatsu scoffed, crossing his arms. His counterpart was a tight up guy who didn't like fighting; insulting!

"Whatever; I will not fight."

_Okay, this is getting boring… *yawns* …I will finish this here. There's nothing funny to tell or do with y'all trying to understand the positions of your counterparts… *growls* …I actually thought this was going to be a great idea, but that ACoSNatsu ruined everything!_

"I did not come here to fight or argue about meaningless matters," ACoSNatsu sat on his chair and crossed his arms, getting comfortable. "I came because Titania asked me to."

"I-Ignifer…" ACoSErza was at a loss. So many displays of emotion from the man were beyond anything she could expect. Ignifer turned to face her and delicately held her chin with a hand, looking directly into her eyes with their faces close. "…w-what are you…?"

"You are that important, Erza," He whispered her name for the first time during that meeting, the emotion on the word alone making every scarlet-haired woman swoon. "I will gladly give my all to live the rest of my days with you. Fight alongside you, as it should be… cherishing every second as it could be the last."

"Oh, Natsu~" ACoSErza cooed and fell into his arms, holding him close to her with a content smile in her face.

"I'm glad for you two." ACoSGerard smiled honestly and nodded, glad of seeing a bit of happiness in between the mess he caused.

And you three will leave now… *grins* …thank you for your time.

"To think they have that much potential." MCGerard commented to himself, eyeing the blushing faces of his friends. MCNatsu and Erza were quietly blushing and looking at anything but the other after the blatant display of emotions from their counterparts. He chuckled quietly. "They have the same age, but their minds are decades apart."

"See? That's what I'm talking about!" RebellionNatsu was blushing as well. He could not believe his counterpart to have such a soft side… though; his dark past might have helped with that. "I think the same as that other me, but you don't trust me!"

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot." RebellionErza stated with her emotions running out of control, the sweetness in the air getting the best of her, yanking her pink-haired boyfriend close to her to crash their lips in a forceful kiss.

_And now we get rid of the second group. *shakes head amusedly* What a pity._

…

Tentative look…

…quick diversion.

…

Another tentative…

…another diversion.

A growl was heard.

"Just kiss him, you…! Me!" CanonErza yelled to her counterpart in clear irritation, surprising everyone with her words.

"H-hai…?" MCErza tried to look at MCNatsu again, but failed to do so, again.

"I-I can't do it…" MCNatsu confessed for both, crossing his arms and digging his nails into his forearms.

"Aw, c'mon!" CanonNatsu was getting irritated too. His counterpart was acting like that Edolas version of himself. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Hey," CanonGerard appeared next to his counterpart, startling him with his presence next to him. "I have a plan."

"I'm all ears."

"Do it!" CanonErza was now threatening to punish them if they didn't do it. It wasn't that she felt something more than a family bond with the pink-haired. It was her romantic side kicking in, and it was demanding for a sweet end to all the drama. "Or I swear that even if you're me, I will strike you down for embarrassing us both!"

"It's hard, man, I know!" CanonNatsu was there as well, growling every word. He didn't feel anything, he just wanted his counterpart to man up and take on the challenge before him to avoid the scarlet-haired woman's wrath. "But you have to do it!"

"But I can't!" MCNatsu yelled in frustration, standing up to glare at his wizard self.

"Me neither." MCErza whispered silently, looking down with a sad frown.

"Let's go by steps." MCGerard recommended, smiling at the two and motioning them to do as he say. "First; face each other."

They, awkwardly, faced each other.

"Now, look into your eyes."

They did that as well, diverting them to other points of interest because of the nervousness.

"Now…" MCGerard grinned.

"Now, you kiss." CanonGerard appeared next to them, his hands behind their heads and smashing them together, much to their shock. And the shock of the Canon Erza and Natsu.

_Thanks! Dammit! *growls* It was about time!_

_Bye-bye to the sweetly-nervous couple!_

_We now stay with the Canon characters!_

* * *

-Sable- They are gone.

-Shiroyagi- WHAT?!

-Shinji- *nods* They left at the same time as the MC characters.

-Roxas- *groans* Seems like the story was going to end after the last kissing couple…

-Shiroyagi- Shit shit shit! *stomps his foot on the ground* I wanted to make the Canon Erza and Natsu kiss as well!"

-Sable- You yourself said it, remember?

-Shinji- Their feelings didn't change. Erza was just getting carried away, and Natsu was feeling bad for his counterpart.

-Roxas- Even if we are writers, Shiro, we cannot change the fact that Canon is Canon.

-Shinji- And Fanon is Fanon…

-Sable- If they had kissed, then they would have turned to Fanon characters… and that would have made it all unbelievable.

-Shiroyagi- *growls loudly* Shit… *turns around and leaves* It's the last time I help brother and his stories.

-Shedauwz- To all of this… where's Kuro? *looks around*

-Roxas- And just where the hell were you? *points a finger* I haven't seen you in the entire chapter!

-Shedauwz- Uh? I was taking a break.

-Shinji- Wasn't this one supposed to be a chapter about your idea?

-Shedauwz- Beats me, *shrugs* I was feeling lazy so I went to play some games… what's wrong in that?

-Kuroyagi- Nothing.

-Writers- Kuro!

-Shedauwz- Where the hell have you been, pal?!

-Kuroyagi- *looks at him, pales and faints*

-Writers- !?

-Shinji- What's with him?

-Roxas- Weak or something?

-Shinji- *checks his state* Uh… guys. He's not good.

-Shedauwz- Let's take him to the hospital then… *lifts the guy up* …this story is over if he dies.

-Writers- You only care about his stories?

-Shedauwz- Like hell! *glares* Shut up and go!

**To be continued.**


	14. Dauwz' moment!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0014: Too old for this, too young for that!**

**(Translation: **_If it wasn't for my upbringing, I would curse my way to the end of this chapter._**)**

* * *

-Shinji- *sees Roxas and Dauwz enter the cellar without Kuroyagi* Where's Kuro?

-Dauwz- *cringes and retreats to the back of the room*

-Sable- *looks confused* What's with that reaction?

-Roxas- *stifles a laugh* Nothing to worry about, *grins* he's just too happy to share it with us.

-Shinji- *reads the lines above* And what's up with that change of penname?

-Roxas- Nothing~ *grin widens*

-Sable- *sighs* Okay… how do we continue?

-Arakan- *from outside* I cannot do much now; there's a few things for me to work out first.

-Shinji- *crosses his arms* Then this chapter won't have anything to show?

-Sable- *eyes the grinning Roxas* I disagree

-Roxas- That's right, kids, *laughs madly* I have something here, right now. And it's awesome.

-Writers- What's the idea?

-Roxas- *grins wickedly* Today, we will learn of the birds and bees~

* * *

"Get the *beep* out… please." Kuroyagi growled calmly to the people assembled around him and the hospital bed next to him, using censorship on purpose to not let any bad word corrupt his…

Let's skip that.

It was hell when he learned of it, and he didn't want to know what the others had to say about what happened during the previous chapter he was hospitalized. Nor did he want them to know the consequences of Roxas' stories 'Why?' and 'Retribution'. "This is… personal."

"It must be," Roxas was grinning like an idiot that had one too many in an hour. If one looked closely, the sides of his lips were starting to get red and bleed a bit. Yeah, he was THAT amused. "Not every day happens that one of us becomes a-"

"Shut up." Was the simple order from the main author.

"U-uhm, Kuro?" Sable eyed the small bundle with head, arms and legs cradled in the arms of a white haired woman that had an uncanny resemblance to Dauwz' physical form in Rebellion, feeling unnerved by the baby's black and white hair, and mismatched eyes. One was blue like hers, and the other was grey as Kuro's. And despite the awkward atmosphere and silence in the air, the woman was smiling contently at the small creature in her arms and not listening to anything around her. "W-what… are we – no, what are you doing here?"

"And who's she?" Shinji asked shortly afterwards.

"I can explain if you wish." Roxas offered with his grin now matching The Joker's.

"Like *beep* I'll let you." Kuro growled calmly again; the others didn't understand a bit of what was going on around them and had the main author mad as he was. "Why don't y'all go and continue with Rebellion until I… sort things out here?"

"I don't mind them, lover boy." The woman in the bed purred to the man standing next to her, her eyes not leaving the baby in her arms. "Talk all ya want."

"L-lover boy…?" Shinji and Sable repeated incredulously; their eyes fixed on the grimacing Kuroyagi, who was also blushing at the nickname and _sensual_ purring.

"Can I explain now, _lover boy_?" Roxas asked mockingly and stifling a mad laugh from escaping him, his grin having already split his head in half and letting the red liquid poured in waterfalls because of his excitement and high blood pressure. A sexy nurse with G cup breasts and amazing child-bearing hips came running inside the room with a med kit to close the wounds.

"Get out." Kuro glowered one last time, scaring the writers out of the room before turning his attention to the woman and the baby with narrowed eyes. "I'm busy right now."

* * *

-Sable- …

-Shinji- …

-Roxas- *still grinning with stitches keeping his cheeks together*

-Sable- *click inside his head* …that woman… didn't she look like…?

-Shinji- *gazes at the back of the cellar* …

-Dauwz- *growls viciously* SHE'S MY TWIN SISTER, YOU SICK BASTARDS!

-Roxas- *laughs hardly on the floor, loosening the stitches in his cheeks*

-Sable- …

-Shinji- …

_3 hours of uncomfortable silence and one laughing maniac later…_

-Dauwz- *joins the other writers with narrowed eyes, promising a painful death if he heard anything about the past subject* Let's leave Kuro alone for a while, we have to continue with this.

-Sable- …uh…huh. *nods slowly*

-Shinji- Y-yeah. *nods slowly too*

-Roxas- *continues to laugh, and cry, at the hilarity of the matter*

-Dauwz- *ignores him and pulls out a white notebook out of nowhere*

-Roxas- *stops and pales after seeing the notebook* Y-you-! D-don't do anything-!"

-Dauwz- *interrupts him* Shiroyagi left this to me so we can continue, *opens the notebook and reads a few lines, he nods after a short while* There's some ideas here to use in this chapter. Heh, we're lucky.

-Roxas- *heaves a sigh in relief*

-Dauwz- *starts to write in the notebook and later closes it* Okay, let's see if this works. I'll be the narrator for today.

* * *

_All in all, this is amazing. I can understand why Kuro came up with the idea for this story._

"What?"

_I mean, it's awesome to be a voice in off and dictate the fates of all the characters while they hear what I say and whatnot._

"I don't understand a thing." A scarlet haired girl said; puzzled as to the slight rambling the narrator was having and not getting the point of it. "But can you move on with the story?"

_Righto, little girl. *grins* Let's give your parents the scare of their lives._

Fiore. Year x791.

It was a warm spring day in Magnolia, with its people bustling as always and doing the normal in their agendas without a care for the world or its problems. Not too blame them but that attitude was going to be punished after a certain event, that will befell the rambunctious guild of theirs, and change the world as a whole.

We now go to the insides of Fairy Tail, where our heroes are fighting each other again and trying to pass the time until Kuroyagi returns to continue with Rebellion and the quarrel between the eight hottest females of the country for the affections of one Fire Dragon Slayer.

Erza Scarlet, Erza Knightwalker, Lisanna Strauss, Kagura Mikazuchi, Cana Alberona, Mavis Vermillion, Meredy and Ultear Milkovich.

Seven of those eight women having amazing G-cup breasts and awesome child-bearing hips.

-Dauwz- *growls* DJ.

-Roxas- *glares* Don't call me that, I hate it. Besides, *grins*what's your problem with good proportionate women?

-Dauwz- Get the fuck out.

_*coughs* As I was saying…_

They were brawling as usual in waiting of the main author without a clue as to the catastrophe about to fall over their heads.

The doors to the place opened sharply with a strong gust of wind and a blinding white light forcing the members to yield their eyes, footsteps were heard, four to be exact, and when the commotion subsided, everyone opened their eyes to see who were the ones to barge into their home.

Several eyes widened.

There were four kids standing in line in front of the door, all of them looking alike to someone inside the room.

And all of them were looking at the Fire Dragon Slayer in the room with teary eyes.

"DAD!"

They lunged towards the shocked pink-haired and tackled him to the ground.

They were four little girls. They had different hair colors and clothes, but they had the same scarf around their necks, which of course set all the women to ask where they get them while Natsu took time to recover from the sudden attack.

"Dad gave it to me a year ago!" One of the scarlet haired girls smiled brightly when explaining, her equal in hair color nodding shortly at the sentence. "He told me I was a good girl, so I could keep it!"

"Dad told me the same." Scarlet haired two said dryly with her arms crossed, eyeing the females staring at them inquisitively.

"Father gave it to me through Mother," The brown haired one spoke in a well-behaved tone, closing her eyes and smiling at the memory. "He wanted me to swear my loyalty towards my friends when giving it to me."

"That guy and mom were always weird; I don't know why they gave me this scarf." The black haired one talked loosely, sighing in defeat when no thought came to answer her doubts. "I still love it though."

"U-uhm…" Mira, who didn't have much screen time in the past chapters, moved forward and asked the question in everyone's minds, wanting to know just who were these girls that looked no older than fourteen and had appearances matching some of the women inside the hall. "Who are you…? And who are your parents…?"

"Nova Scarlet," First red head answered with a bright smile again, waving a hand in greeting to her wide-eyed mother. "Natsu and Erza Scarlet are my parents!"

"Seras Knightwalker," Second red head kneeled at the presence of her mother, who nodded in acceptance of her behavior, despite the shock. "Natsu and Erza Knightwalker are my parents."

"Kajin Mikazuchi," Brunette bowed towards her mother, who quirked her eyebrows at the challenging smile she was receiving from the girl. "Natsu and Kagura Mikazuchi are my parents."

"Halcyon Milkovich," Ultear paled visibly when she heard her last name after the girl's name, already knowing who were the mother and the father. "Natsu and Ultear Milkovich are my parents."

_This is the truth, people; these kids came from the future of this story to talk with their father._

_That's no other than the pink haired guy knocked out over there._

"UH?!" Natsu shot up from his position in the floor, looking wide-eyed at the four girls sending warm smiles in his direction. "Why me?!"

_Let them speak and you'll know, dumbass._

"In the future, none of you will win," Kajin started after a small discussion with the other girls, all of them deciding it was best for her to tell their story. "You all will have your pleasurable moment with Father, but none will stay with him."

"I wouldn't put it so crudely, but yeah." Halcyon nodded.

"Dad was called to do some mission with Gildartz-jii, and they didn't return since then." Seras informed.

"We are all fourteen years old, and we haven't seen Dad even once… except for pictures." Nova looked down gloomily.

_On a brighter note; they are here now, and so is their pimp of a father._

"HEY!"

_Let's ask some questions to both sides and see what they have to say of this weird development Shiroyagi created._

_The order of your answers should be the same as your introductions._

_Nova first, followed by Seras, then by Kajin, and lastly by Halcyon._

Nods were given by the girls while the guild was pretty much still struggling to understand just how Natsu managed to have four daughters with four different women.

_1__st__ question: Date of birth?_

"13 of January, x792."

'T-that's 9 months from now…' Erza thought a little shaken, surprised to know she'd have a kid in her for the next months. But of course, she was also thinking about the fact she will have her moment with her pink haired boyfriend soon if that was to happen. She couldn't help the drool from escaping her mouth. '…I-I wonder how much it will last.'

"12 of January, x792."

'So that foursome will happen,' Knightwalker licked her lips in anticipation; if her math was right, she was going to do IT pretty soon. Her mind was already showing her livid images of the moment, and she did nothing more than drool in excitement. 'Just what I wanted…'

"31 of December, x791."

"Wait – what?!" Half the place shouted, mainly the women around Natsu. "How come Kagura's child will come first?!"

The girl shrugged as an answer. "Ask Mother, I don't know a thing about my birth."

"Oh, I know what happened." Erza growled dangerously when she remembered what happened that night after the little concert made by her stupid boyfriend, Gajeel and Gray. Natsu cowered behind Kagura when receiving the terrible glare of doom. "You two. That night. Am I right?"

_Save it for later *receives a kick to the face* - OE!_

"Stay out of this." Erza snarled with her feet stomping her way towards the ever calm Mermaid wizard and her cheating boyfriend. "You will answer my questions, now."

"U-ug…" Natsu looked around for a better place to hide, instead of telling the truth, which was…

"We did no such thing, Scarlet," Kagura informed her with a shook of her head, finding her rage to be amusing but not a laughing matter. She met eyes with her rival and leveled them with a scowl, reminding her of her timely and unwelcomed interruption. "We didn't have time for that."

_That's true, but I will make sure you get some time, with no interruptions, after this is over. *grins at the shocked Erza* Payback is a bitch._

"Y-you damn pervert!" Before she could even lay a hand on the narrator, she was caged inside a magical barrier. Natsu sighed in relief at being saved, but couldn't help to gaze at his girlfriend with some guilt, flinching at every strike she made and was almost close to breaking it. "Get me out!"

_This notebook is handy, heh. *sees a crack in the barrier* I'll add up a few more barriers just in case._

_Let's move forward._

'Oh dear… please no…' Ultear was already sweating bullets at the mere idea of hearing the birthday of her supposed daughter, who saw her nervous form and thought of a mischievous idea to startle her to the core. Oh, she was as playful as her father and intelligent as her mother; bad combination of genes.

"11 of May… x791."

Minds went blank.

Eyes moved to the Time wizard and the Dragon Slayer.

A caged beast roared in disbelief and rage.

"W-w-w-w-what?!" Ultear eyed her grinning daughter with her jaw hitting the floor, not believing her words.

"I-isn't that... tomorrow…?" Meredy gazed at her surrogate mother and was surprised to her passed out in a standing position. "Ultear-mama…?" She waved a hand in front of the woman's eyes, getting no reaction at all.

_Sad. *looks at the little girl* What's your real birthday?_

"11 of May, x792."

Sighs of relief were heard.

But the beast was pounding her cage even harder.

_2__nd__ question: How do you feel about being sisters from different mothers but with the same father?_

"I never thought of that."

"Neither did I."

"But now..."

"Our parents are a disgrace." Halcyon shook her head in embarrassment, the girls nodding at her statement while their parents paled in shame. "But I do like my sisters, mind you."

"Me too!" Nova hugged Seras.

"Nobody touches them." Seras tried to get away, despite her smiling. "Not on my watch."

And Kajin only nodded in agreement with a small smile.

_Such a bond… I hope you don't end your fights with a Nakama Punch or in this case, a Sisters' Punch. *sweatdrops*_

_3__rd__ question and getting over this: A message for your father?_

"Come back soon, okay?" Nova eyed her mother, who stopped her pounding on the barrier to listen, and smiled sadly. "Mom misses you… a lot."

"I recommend you get stronger," Seras clutched the scarf around her neck, giggling darkly at the words of her mother in the future. "Mom said something about impaling you for being an idiot."

"Learn some proper manners," Kajin studied the face of the pink haired with curiosity, seeing without a problem that he had a rambunctious behavior. "Mother likes you as you are, but you could use some to lessen her anger."

"If you find a way to be invisible, the better," Halcyon sighed tiredly at the constant rants she heard from her mother complaining about the fool still hiding behind the Mermaid wizard. "Mom has already plotted 199 ways to make your life a living hell when you return." Thinks for a moment and groans. "211 now…"

_And so… the kids' chapter is over…_

_4__th__ secret question: What do you, the parents, think of this?_

"I will go to that mission too." Erza nodded sharply, not wanting to hear a negative to her decision.

"You think I'll let you?" Natsu scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief and standing up from his hiding spot. "You'll be carrying a child, OUR child! I won't allow you to go to a dangerous mission like that."

"That's true, you know?" Gildartz pointed out, feeling proud of the pink hair's reasoning and slight maturing. "If it's one of my missions, it will be dangerous for you and the kid, it will be better if you stay here."

"B-but…!"

"No but's! I won't change my mind!" Natsu yelled to her, surprising many with his actions. He was shouting at Erza, the fearsome knight, with good reason, but still…

He felt a dagger being pressed against his neck and two soft mounds on his back.

"I'll skin you alive if you leave me watching over that girl alone," Knightwalker growled lowly close to his ear. "You better come back before a year passes or I'll make sure to hunt your head in punishment."

"H-hai…"

"I don't mind how long it takes him, as long as he returns." Kagura shrugged and went to the bar, surely to think of the matter a bit more. There was a lot of time until that happens.

"Ultear-mama is still unconscious, but I guess she will be mad too if you take too long to return." Meredy answered in the Time wizard's stead, moving her to sit on a close chair.

_And… done! I don't want to continue with this… *sighs*_

* * *

-Roxas- *pouts* Shitty writing, you could have added a bit more about their appearances… *grins* or make them older to have more G's and marvelous hips around…

-Dauwz- *growls* Write it you then!

-Shinji- *sighs* I don't know if that's a good idea…

-Sable- *thinks* Oh, you know? I wouldn't mind more sexiness.

-Dauwz- *growls louder* I don't and won't write ecchi! *mumbles to himself* Not now, maybe later.

-Roxas- *jumps in victory* Yeah! The next chapter is on me then!

-Shinji- *looks up* I wonder if Kuro would have allowed that…

-Sable- True…

-Kuroyagi- I do allow it. *enters the cellar with a baby in his arms* I won't be available, so if you guys can help… I would appreciate it.

-Writers- *look at the baby with bugged eyes* U-uh… what's with the baby?

-Kuroyagi- *sighs* It's my turn to watch over him.

-Dauwz- *unnerved at the sight* S-so, you're going to accept it?

-Roxas- *looks suspicious* Just like that? No big drama over it?

-Kuroyagi- *sighs tiredly* There's little I can do to change it… *gives a small smile* …besides, is not like I hate it, this little guy sure is a blessing.

-Dauwz and Roxas- Uh… huh…

-Kuroyagi- *turns to Roxas* You will take over the next chapter, *nods* do your best.

-Roxas- *grins madly* Leave it to me. *cackles*

-Dauwz- *whispers to Kuro* Are you sure? He'll make this like 'Why?'…

-Kuroyagi- No one died for a little of craziness, *smiles* though, people did end up with things they didn't expect afterwards… *laughs nervously at the irony*

-Shinji- *eyes the baby* What's his name anyway?

-Sable- *thinks of the white haired woman* And what's her name?

-Kuroyagi- Uhm… *looks at the baby* We didn't decide a name for him yet… and the woman's name is She'…

-Dauwz- *grimaces*

-Shinji- *nods* Well, that explains the change of penname…

-Sable- *pokes the baby's cheek* Congrats, Kuro… I guess…

-Kuroyagi- Yeah yeah, go and continue with the story. *turns around and leaves* I have to feed this little guy.

-Dauwz- …

-Sable- …so, your twin sister, huh?

-Dauwz- *groans* I blame Roxas for this. *walks away*

-Roxas- *laughs madly* You will all see! Just how amazing G's and wide hips are! *laughs louder*

-Shinji- This is the second time I think Kuro made a bad decision… *sweatdrops*

-Sable- *cringes at the loud laughter* That makes two of us…

**To be continued.**

* * *

**So no more misunderstandings are made, I say it now loud and clear:  
**

**I didn't have a REAL son, nor I plan to have one in the near future.  
**

**All this is Roxas' fault. *grumbles bearily* I'm hating that guy...  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	15. Zeke's appearance!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0015: Bad decisions lead to this kind of situations.**

**(Translation:**_ Did you really think I would do something like that?_**)**

**(Shorter translation: **_Why?! Why?! Why?! *laughs madly*._**)**

* * *

_-Roxas- This will be the best chapter ever!_

_-Shinji- We should call Kuro…_

_-Sable- Uh-huh…_

_-Dauwz- No can do. *shakes head* He's attending his son's first day of high-school._

_-Writers- We are doomed…_

_-Roxas- *laughs madly* Exactly! *laughs some more* You'll all know the value of G-cups and wide hips!_

_-Shinji- *smiles sheepishly* Cannot we leave it to just a good lemon?_

_-Roxas- NO!_

_-Sable- An ecchi moment?_

_-Roxas- I'm tired of those!_

_-Dauwz- *growls* Why don't you rape one of the writers and be done with this?!_

_-Roxas- N-! *stops and thinks* Now now, that doesn't sound so bad…_

_-Writers- *outrage* You cannot possibly consider that option!_

_-Roxas- Why not? It's my turn, right?_

_-Writers- *awkward silence*_

_-Roxas- *grins evilly* Thought so… *turns on the notebook and writes*_

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_-Roxas- What the hell happened?! *looks at the notebook in disbelief*_

_-Kuroyagi- *hic!* Dat notbuk luzt itz battery… *drinks a beer*_

_-Writers- *stare in disbelief*_

_-Dauwz- *scratches chin* Uh… Kuro…? Why're you drunk? Now of all times?_

_-Kuroyagi- *glares with crossed eyes* Dat up! *weeps quietly* Ma zon's in luv…_

_-Writers- What? *stare in puzzlement*_

_-Roxas- Oh great… *rolls eyes* …you aren't going to weep the whole chapter, right?_

_-Kuroyagi- *continues to weep*_

_-Dauwz- *writes a message* There, I sent She' a message to know what happened…_

_-Sable- And what are we going to do in the meantime? *checks his notebook* Mine is off too…_

_-Shinji- Same here._

_-Roxas- *growls* Damn it all!_

_-Dauwz- *groans* I hate to be in charge… *eyes narrow* …we could ask some other writer to help._

_-¿?- If you like, I can give a hand._

_-Dauwz- *looks at the new writer with narrowed eyes* Who are you?_

_-¿?- *shrugs* You'll see soon enough._

* * *

Something has gone terribly wrong.

Team Natsu as a whole knew it.

The moment their knuckle-head of a friend, the always lively Natsu, died at the Tower of Heaven, they knew nothing was going to be the same.

But now that they got over their grieving, and were trying to stop the Balam Alliance guild, Oracion Seis, from reaching the fruition of their plans by forbidding them use of the ancient magic Nirvana…

…Erza Scarlet knew something has gone completely out of the laws of their reality.

She was there, watching the tower of dark energy head up to the skies and beyond while looking at the back of a man she thought death had taken.

Two men to be more precise.

"What's with that face, Erza?" The man asked the astonished knight calmly, some worry lacing to his words. His voice sounding like a mixture of the two she stopped hoping to ever hear again.

Those deep azure locks… interlaced with those bright pink ones…

Those mismatched eyes… onyx and olive…

That scaly scarf…

That tattoo running up and down across the right eye…

And that red Fairy Tail stamp on the right shoulder…

"Is everything… alright?" He asked again, his tone now begging for an answer. He stopped looking over his shoulder to face the knight completely, gazing at her with a fear so obvious it instantly reached to those watching him. Erza gave a tentative step forward while Cobra still couldn't believe this which he was witnessing. Not even Brain thought it possible, but they pushed forward with their plans nonetheless. "Why… does it... everything feels… so weird...?"

A jolt of pain assaulted his mind and he clasped his head with both his hands.

Memories flowed freely and without control.

He knew her…

From a hellish tower…

From a rambunctious guild…

He caused her pain…

He caused her joy…

He gave her fear…

He gave her hope…

He gave her a last name…

He gave her his life…

He was going to sacrifice her…

He was trying to stop… _someone_… from doing that.

Which memories to believe?

"W-what's… the meaning of this… stuff?!" His eyes looked frantically at everything around him; up and down, to the sides as his hands grasped his hair and pulled it hard while his legs fell to the pressure inside his head. Erza finally took courage and ran to catch his falling form and take a better look of what was in her arms despite her still shocked mind trying to come up with a possible rationalization of the situation. Was he Natsu… or… Gerard?

As for the man with no clear name; nothing made sense.

A dragon raised him?

He never had any parents?

He fought with fire?

His body glowed gold when fighting?

"I…! You…!" His head was moving erratically, out of spasms made from the primal fear of not knowing what was happening around him, but his eyes managed to lock themselves with the brown staring at him in disbelief. "You…! I know…! Erza…!"

The woman did her best to keep her mouth shut, not knowing how to address the situation or if her doing so would be helpful or worsen the situation. What if the man's mind was trying to decide which of the memories inside of him were the true ones? What if she muttered Gerard's name and the mind deleted everything that was related to Natsu… or worst, deleted both entities as a whole?

They would be truly dead if she happened to say a name or something, one of the two or two would be dead for good.

"Simon…!" Suddenly the voice sounded more like Gerard's, horror was depicted perfectly on the man's face, but then… it changed to complete rage. "Gerard…!"

She was able to grasp a bit of what was happening.

The man was replaying everything in his memories to come up with what was his true identity in the end.

Changing from Gerard's to Natsu's point of view in the process, if his sudden mood swings meant anything.

'I cannot interrupt… them… while they try to work this out…' She laid him gently on the stoned ground, feeling it shake and rise up much to her shock. 'W-what…?!'

Nirvana was activated.

* * *

_-Dauwz- Huh… *scratches his chin* …this is certainly original… *turns to the new writer* …how did you come up with this?_

_-¿?- Kuro sent it out to me, *points a finger to the passed out man* before this happened._

_-Shinji- *reads all again* So dark… is it truly from him?_

_-¿?- *shrugs* I'm just writing the main idea._

_-Sable- So the gloomy and dark atmosphere is yours?_

_-¿?- *shakes head* No. He gave me very extensive notes of how to write the situation._

_-Dauwz- *whistles in amazement* Who thought Kuro had it in him; this is starting as a really tragic story…_

_-Roxas- Hey! Isn't Rebellion supposed to be a humor story?!_

_-¿?- The start is dark and lacks humor, I know, but you must see everything dark before daring to see the light at the end of the path._

_-Dauwz- Oh? *chuckles* I think I already know who you are…_

_-¿?- Really now? *grins*_

_-Dauwz- Yeah! But please, finish with this before saying anything!_

_-¿?- *nods* As you wish._

* * *

"I don't know if… I'm Natsu… or I'm Gerard…" The man with no clear name whispered sadly; gazing at the group gathered around him with the scarlet haired woman sitting next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder to give him some support. He smiled at her before addressing the group again. "Their memories… my memories… I know you all… but at the same time I don't."

He motioned with his head at the remnants of what once was the mighty structure of Nirvana, raising a hand to light a small fire while the other rose with a golden glow around it.

"Still… I beat the crap out of that Zero-guy… and helped you stop Nirvana… because…" He looked at the mages of Fairy Tail with a grin they knew like the back of their hands; Lucy and Happy tearing up at the resemblance, Gray and Erza smiling at the image while the wizards from the other guilds understood they were seeing the dead Salamander in the man before them. "You're my friends… and friends help each other out, always…"

He dropped both his arms and ran a hand through his hair, sighing tiredly at his speech.

"Though I wish I could forget what I did to you, Erza…" Said woman's eyes widened in surprise; now he was talking with Gerard's memories at the front of his mind. "…that man drove me out of my insanity… twice now… and that's something I'm grateful for… even if I do not deserve it."

The internal fight he had to endure; that strive to survive the purging of the memories that couldn't remain inside this new body. Gerard was grateful Natsu gave him the strength to continue, despite what he did, and helped him to find a way for the both of them to remain in this world.

For the knight's sake.

"They made a deal," He stood up from the rock he was sitting on, narrowing his eyes in clear determination. "They were to live within me from now on, to fight for you all and atone for my mistakes." His form caught a bright golden fire when he remembered the last words of both entities inside of him; before they merged into one with a new purpose in this second chance they were given. "With no name yet! We are going to kick asses for Fairy Tail!"

"Okay, that was extremely weird." Gray voiced out, Lyon and the guys from Blue Pegasus nodding in agreement. He started out really solemn and ended up the speech like the flame-brain of his friend would have done. Seriously, the man would have to work on that, or he would be treated the same as Laki and her strange exclamations.

"Does it matter?" Lucy, who was hugging the crying blue cat, asked with her hand cleaning her tears. "We have Natsu back!"

"Yes, but if what this man says is correct," Jura, who watched the issue with carefulness, talked. "So is the former saint Gerard Fernandez."

"I'm sorry if you don't like my return," The nameless one spoke calmly, but then he grinned. "Guess you'll have to suck it up and cry it out to someone that cares."

"We care, you abomination!" Lahar yelled from the entrance of the clearing in which the union of the four guilds stood; his knights standing at the ready behind while he eyed the nameless with a look of pure disgust. "To think you would survive in such a manner…! Disgracing the body of another mage…! You will not be allowed to go around the world as you please, Gerard Fernandez!"

"Now now, whenever I said I was just Gerard…" The nameless spoke with a laughing voice, grinning openly with a lizard's tongue. "I said I was a fusion of the two, or are you having ear problems besides those of your sight, four-eyes?"

The wizards from Fairy Tail groaned at the inopportune of Natsu's side kicking in. The idiot was never one to keep his mouth quiet.

"Y-you…!" Lahar was shocked to hear the same comments he would expect from the old Salamander, though it didn't lessen his anger and repulsion. "No matter! You will be arrested and the Council will decide your fate!"

And he was arrested.

But not for long.

The Council couldn't decide whether the man standing before them was completely the former saint having taken a new body to survive or the former member of Fairy Tail using a new body from the contact with the etherion.

So they set him free, under the watchful gaze of the guild master of the guild that was supposedly the one to which he belonged.

He had a Fairy Tail stamp on his right shoulder; where else could they send him?

"So I'm back, huh?" The nameless one whispered quietly after staring at the building in front of him for what seemed like hours; a strange mix of relief and fear assaulting him when he thought about entering the place and greet those of which he said good bye after the deal with Nirvana was solved, or those he hadn't seen since he left to Akane Resort and his change of fate.

He could take this chance to start anew and look for another place in the world to which he could belong.

Or follow the pact the merging of the two entities said and continue to live on in this place.

"Y-you…" He heard a voice to his side, and following its source he found the woman called Erza standing a few meters away from him, staring at him as if she was watching a ghost. "W-when did you…?" Her eyes narrowed. "Did you break out of jail?"

"Oh damn no!" He yelled in complete indignation. Okay, he knew it was to be expected after showing the pink-hair's attitude during his arrest, kicking and punching the Rune Knights, but please… she could have some more trust in the azure-hair's side keeping some control of things. "The Council left me out because of a lack of evidences; there was no way for them to tell if I am one of the two with a new look or something else, so they decided I was a new person."

"And you think that as well?" Erza asked carefully, knowing this was an issue that would always trouble him. She walked closer, so as to ensure he wasn't going to lie to her. He grinned as the pink-haired.

"I am myself! The rest doesn't matter!" He nodded and rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling contently. "I am both of them together, a new person. I know it is hard to believe, but I came to terms with that." He chuckled lightly, lessening her worry. "Seems like being as clear minded as Natsu really helps, huh?"

"So you're Gerard!" She yelled, swatting his hand away, glaring holes through his skull.

He rolled his eyes.

"I told you; I am both of them. I have Gerard's intelligence and Natsu's…" He laughed like an idiot. "N-natsu's... 'clear mind'! Hahaha!" He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach when the laughter started to hurt him. "O-oh man! I'm making fun of myself!"

'Now this is truly weird…' Erza thought with a small sweatdrop. Maybe he was the two guys she saw for the last time that night in the Tower; maybe he was a new entity born from the two. But how to tell if that was true? After what Lahar said that night a few weeks ago, she was always wondering if what the man here told her friends and her was true.

She heard him laughing and crying because of the past irony.

'Who knows? Maybe he is…' She sighed and smiled gratefully. She wouldn't have to worry about their deaths anymore. They were here now, together. She kicked a side of the man softly, calling his attention. "Enough. I know it is funny, but you shouldn't make fun of whom you… u-uh… previously were."

"Okay okay!" The man yelled with a few more laughs escaping him, standing up quickly with narrowed eyes. "Though you should be aware now, I'm both of them completely, not 'one' of them."

"What do you mean?" She knew perfectly well about what he was talking, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"I mean exactly that, not only their memories but their feelings are with me." He smiled sadly, flinching when Gerard's side kicked in and reminded him about his brainwashed past, before being cleared away by Natsu's memories. His smile changed to a truthful one. "They both loved you, and they both wanted the best for you."

"I know that – wait! B-both of them?!" Erza was expecting to hear about the feelings he got from Gerard's part but, there were also feeling towards her from Natsu?

"Damn right, Erza!" He grinned toothily. "Why do you think he changed places with you at that blasted tower?"

"I-I… don't know…! M-maybe because of what you said?" This was certainly unexpected.

"Don't worry though, I won't make a move on you," He made it sound like a simple matter to him but she was able to sense the hurt undertone of his voice. His eyes narrowed in determination. "There are a few things to work out before even thinking of that."

Both agreed to fix on what the azure-haired man did in the past before even attempting to follow their joint feelings.

"D-don't worry, I won't take long." He smiled nervously and started his walk to the guild.

Being a merging of two guys in love was hard, especially if the woman they loved was the same one.

There was a variety of feelings he was having at the moment and that he would have to work out later.

For starters; would he be able to stop himself from lunging at her?

The feelings were twice stronger now and that was _really_ bad in his opinion.

And also, how in the seven hells could he be feeling jealous of himself?!

* * *

_-Dauwz- Aw… *whines* Why did you stop?_

_-NeoS- I simply ran out of battery. *shows his notebook to be off*_

_-Shinji- *looks at the penname above* So 'NeoS'…_

_-Sable- A new writer joins us. *nods*_

_-NeoS- I'm just a guest for this chapter._

_-Roxas- Like Arakan?_

_-NeoS- *nods* That's right._

_-Kuroyagi- Shut up and let me sleep… *groans painfully*_

_-Shinji- Did your sister told you what happened with him and his son?_

_-Dauwz- *checks his cellphone and grins* Seems like little Ertsu is dating a girl…_

_-Sable- *shakes head* Family issues?_

_-Shinji- Ertsu?_

_-Roxas- *growls* So I lost my opportunity because of that?!_

_-Dauwz- I will be sure to buy that boy a car *grins mockingly* or a bike and red trench coat._

_-NeoS- If I am not needed anymore, *carries Kuro on his back* I'll take him to the hospital and leave you all to talk._

_-Shinji- *looks puzzled* I don't think he consumed that much alcohol…_

_-NeoS- *leaves the room* One can never be certain enough…_

_-Dauwz- *sighs* Okay; next chapter will be up to… *looks around, avoids the jumping Roxas with a hand in the air, and picks out a new writer* You!_

_-Roxas- WHAT?!_

_-Dauwz- *grins* Make us proud._

_-¿?- I'll do my best. *nods*_

**To be continued.**


	16. Riser's blockbuster!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0016: Blockbusters.**

**(Translation:**_ Copyrights for everyone!_**)**

* * *

_-Dauwz- So… what do you have for us? *sits at the head of the table*_

_-Roxas- It better be good. *sits to his right*_

_-Shinji- *nods and sits to his left*_

_-Sable- They did good so far, *shrugs and sits to Shinji's left*_

_-¿?- *stands at the other end of the table*_

_-Kuroyagi- *walks around the room mumbling something*_

_-¿?- *nods* I promise this will give a laugh or two… *shows his manuscript*_

* * *

**H-Riser Productions presents**

_In the cursed land of Fiore,_

**A film of My Classy Ass Entertainment**

The doors to the defiled church near Crocus were opened by a strong kick.

**Directed by Jason from Weekly Sorcerer**

_There's a man who doesn't know the meaning of restraint._

"You wanna fight, big boy?!" Natsu yelled to the priest from his position near the door, a downpour showing itself outside and in his wet robes.

_A man who fights against the worst kinds of evils…_

"Kukukuku…" The priest walked past his congregation and glared at the pink-haired, his eyes glowing red. "…so the pacificator arrived."

_A man who swore to vanquish those…_

"You're damn right about that!" The boy grinned predatorily, his fingers moving in excitement, his eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"You came to the wrong place," the priest shakily pointed to the rundown church nearby, showing to be reading a normal book for the people inside, who were scarred of the pink-haired. "The ones needing your services are next door…"

"Oh! Sorry man!" Natsu turned around and went to the other place, unaware of the people and priest turning to demons in the church he just left. He ran back to the building, looking enraged for being deceived so easily. "Hey! You lied to me!"

…_who dare to lie to him._

"Holy Fire Dragon's Fist!" He punched the turned priest with a golden fire, and burned down the place with the rest of his blessed flames.

_A movie with tremendous action_

"I'll leave ya without teeth!" Gajeel, now completely turned into a Hell Knight, bellowed to the pinkette.

"Wha - You're a dentist or something?" Natsu instantly covered his mouth in fear.

_Intrigue without end_

"What are they planning?" Gray looked at the map showing a cross-like sign pointing at Caldia Cathedral.

"Meh, they are just trying to turn everyone into demons." Laxus answered with a casual shrug.

_Warming romance_

"I never felt the same for someone else." Natsu whispered his words lovingly at the cause of his affections.

"Uh… Natsu…? You're talking to a flamed chicken leg…" Erza commented next to him, pointing at the piece of meat.

_Extreme gore_

"AH!" Lucy ran and crouched down next to Levy, who was covered in red liquid. "Levy! Hang in there!"

"L-Lu-chan… s-sorry…" The petit girl started weakly, showing a squished plastic envelope. "I just slipped and fell on ketchup…"

_A movie of premier actors…_

_Natsu Dragneel…_

"I feel pretty~" He was doing some demon killing at East Gate Park. "Ow, so pretty~"

_Gray Fullbuster…_

"I'm sexy and I know it…" He was training, doing some pushups in the underground facility of the demon-killing organization.

_Lucy Heartfilia…_

"I'm a material girl~" She was walking down Crocus' main-street doing some shopping while her partners did the job; she stops after finding what she was looking for and goes inside the store. "And I'm in a material world~"

_Erza Scarlet…_

"You shall not pass!" She drew the line on the ground with her sword, pointing forward and later to what was behind her. "This is my side of the room!"

_And the multiple times awarded by the FF Academy, Laxus Dreyar…_

"What?" He looked at the camera with narrowed eyes, trying to take a break on his chair. "Why the hell would I talk to a camera?"

_In a dramatic story that will not end well…_

"Damn… those were many demons…" Gray looked at some of the frozen corpses around him, feeling content with his handiwork. "Lucky we finish them all…"

"Yeah, before their plan could be completed." Erza nodded calmly, cleaning the dark blood from her swords.

"Can you believe it?" Natsu jumped in the air, a flamed fist raised to the bright morning sky. "We made it!"

"It wasn't that hard in the end…" Lucy said with a small smile, whipping the sweat from her forehead and dropping her shopping bags on top of a headless demon.

"**Hellish Corps"**

"I never got to fight seriously…" Laxus told the others, his clothes having seen better days and his fists covered in green blood. "…that Beelzebub guy was just a fly."

**Coming soon in your Fan Fiction archive**

* * *

_-Dauwz- *looks surprised* A movie trailer?_

_-Roxas- *laughs*_

_-Sable- *snickers*_

_-Shinji- *smiles widely*_

_-¿?- I hope you liked it._

_-Dauwz- U-uh… It was good, yeah… but…_

_-Kuroyagi- Good job Riser, I'll save it to do a story about it… *pats the new writer on the back*_

_-Hellriser- Thanks. *nods*_

_-Writers- Who is he?_

_-Kuroyagi- *quirks an eyebrow* … *shakes his head* Don't worry about it… you don't mind if I show something of mine?_

_-Hellriser- Not at all._

* * *

_This summer_

"I heard there were many soldiers waiting not far from the docks," Inside a room in his private mansion at the outskirts of the city; Fried pointed from his tower's window to the coast near the castle of Magnolia, where his King resided. "Looking to overthrow Sovrano Laxus and supplant him for Cancelliere Faust."

_In the old Kingdom of Magnolia_

"What is my objective?" A cloaked figure asked, standing near a table in the middle of the room and eyeing a map of Magnolia and its streets.

Fried's eyes glinted dangerously in the candlelight. "Kill the Cancelliere before he can give the order to attack."

_Trades are made with the blood_

"You'll find him near the Guardia Cittadina's barracks," Fried pointed to a building not two streets away from the place where target was supposed to be. He turned his gaze to the cloaked man, showing some concern. "Be careful, bambino…"

The cloaked figure called Spada grinned mischievously. "I'm always careful, padrone…"

_Of those who try to see their selfish wishes bloom._

"What's wrong, bambino?" A younger Fried eyed the pink-haired kid crouching down at a side of the road to Magnolia.

"U-uh?" The boy raised his eyes from the ground and stared at the noble standing in front of him. He immediately stood up and bowed. "N-nothing, signore!"

"Um." Fried inspected the boy up and down, seeing his raged clothes and famished complexion. He turned towards the city. "Come with me, bambino, and tell me your name."

"U-uh!" The pink-haired did not dare to contradict the noble, so he caught up to the green-haired man and followed him. "M-my name's Natsu, signore."

**A master piece from the starting DragWalker community**

"Remember," Fried continued to assault young Natsu with all his might, not giving an inch of mercy in his strikes, his sword dancing in the air. "Your attention must be on your avversario's movements, not its sword."

"A-aye signore!" Natsu tried his best to keep on but all he managed to do was parry or block the deadly slashes.

**Brought to you by NatZa ArchiveWide Productions**

"Did you hear?" A gossipy woman whispered to her courtesans, all of them sending looks of disgust to the woman leading the group of soldiers patrolling the city. "A woman took the position of the former Capitano Hughes!"

"How disgraceful for us! A woman should not do a man's job!"

"Stop talking like that! Is not a 'she', it probably is a man in disguise!"

"Is there something wrong, signoras?" Knightwalker asked monotonically to the ladies assembled and badmouthing her, narrowing her eyes when the group didn't acknowledge her presence and left the place hurriedly. 'Stupid women…'

"Do you want us to arrest them, Capitana?" Her second-in-command, Pantherlily, asked her with restrained anger as he watched the old-hags continue with the bad talk about his Captain. The men under their command were holding their spears tightly, feeling the same as their Lieutenant and not liking the disrespect shown to their Captain.

Knightwalker shook her head, despite wanting to take revenge, and went forward with her patrol route. "Leave them be, Tenente."

**From the best-seller book of some drunkard author**

'That bastardo should be around here.' Spada checked his surroundings from his perched up position atop the church's tower, finding his objective running down the street towards the docks. He snorted. "There you are."

He moved quickly down the tower, hopping down from one brick to the other, holding himself with his hands using the masonry as support until he was safe on the main roof. He looked around and saw a quick route to the docks, passing over the barracks. His eyes narrowed. 'Great…'

"Where?!" Knightwalker yelled to her men, seeing some of them pointing to the rooftops where a figure was leaping from one house to the other at top speed. She growled in annoyance. "Follow him! Don't let him get away!"

"**Sword of Fire"**

"Seems you got me, Capitana," Spada commented with his hands up, taking some steps back and getting away from the spears and swords surrounding him, his eyes focused on the scarlet-haired Captain glaring holes into his skull. "What a situazione molto terribile…"

"We will not let you go this time, Spada!" She signaled her soldiers to move forward. "Arrest him! Al momento!"

Spada grinned.

"Scusi," he turned around and looked down to the ground, seeing an old man walking nervously in the middle of the street. "My ride just arrived."

Knightwalker's eyes grew wide. "Hurry you idioti!"

**Directed by Monsieur Sol**

Spada jumped from his position at the border of the roof, extending his arms to his sides and letting a small red dagger come out from under his sleeve.

He fell on top of the old man hardly, cushioning his fall with his body as he stabbed the man in the neck with the red dagger that let out a hissing noise. The smell of burned flesh spread fast around the street.

His grin dropped before closing Faust's dead eyelids and he closed his eyes in respect.

"Requiescat in pace…"

"**Spada di Fuoco"**

Knightwalker glared at the figure running away from the scene, her guards going to check on the old man's body before trying to catch up with the killer.

**Soon in your Fan Fiction archive**

* * *

_-Dauwz- I love it! *re-reads the excerpt* There's a bit of confusion in between the Spanish and Italian, but it is good nonetheless!_

_-Sable- Uh… sure… *nods uncertainly*_

_-Shinji- A Dragneel/Knightwalker? *quirks an eyebrow* In Italian?_

_-Roxas- That's new… and crack… I love it… *nods firmly*_

_-Hellriser- I can wait to read it when completed. *bows down and leaves the room*_

_-Kuroyagi- Okay… *scratches his chin* Now that we're all out of ideas… What do you think we can do?_

_-Dauwz- Let's write the last one! *points at the last story*_

_-Sable- What happened with the contest at Fairy Tail? *looks up in thinking*_

_-Shinji- We never got to see who won… *shakes his head*_

_-Roxas- True, I want Cana to win! *pumps his fist in the air*_

_-Kuroyagi- Uhmmm… *thinks and nods* Seems I forgot. Okay! Let's go back and see what else we can do with those bastards!_

_-Writers- Aye sir!_

_-Dauwz- Wha – NO!_

_-Kuroyagi- *grins* Too late._

**To be continued**


	17. Dark side!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0017: The Revenge of the Black Goat.**

**(Translation:**_ Time to get the plan to its final stages!_**)**

**(Shorter translation: **_Because my Aizen-side never left me. *smiles charmingly*)_

* * *

Exasperated after seeing the scene between him and Ultear in which he was later catalogued as 'the pool boy', Natsu couldn't hold it anymore. He just couldn't picture himself in between two beautiful women with them trying to 'coax' him to have his lewd way with them; as the author now writing these scenes was showing.

"There's nothing 'innocent' about two women in bikinis rubbing themselves against you while you're trying to work...!"

_Of course, it's not like Lucy does it to you on purpose..._

Erza growled and showed her demonic self to the boy. "Natsuuu~"

"What?" He backed away from the fuming woman, not wanting to feel her wrath. "I didn't do anything!"

She narrowed her eyes. "...That may be true, but you were thinking about it" She crossed her arms. "Honestly, when did you become like this? And to think that I would casually bathe with you whenever you wish."

Natsu blushed furiously when some guys around the guild started to cheer for him. "...D-don't say that so nonchalantly!"

In Edolas.

From his own little place, Gerard was fuming from that revelation.

"Is being with me so bad, Natsu?" Erza's gaze fell to the floor; her hand was holding her elbow.

Natsu scratched his cheek nervously, not knowing what to say. "N-no, that's not it..." But he could try, right? He took a breath to calm himself. "If... if was feeling this way... and I had finally beaten you in a battle...I... I would have... confessed to you."

Erza raised her wide eyes to the pink-haired. "...Natsu..."

"Heh, that was silly right? I mean there's no way..." Not wanting or needing to hear more, Erza darted in close to him and gave him a deep, tender kiss. Natsu blinked in confusion but didn't move and soon returned her kiss eagerly, holding her shoulders.

* * *

In Edolas.

The author was grinning evilly while Gerard was beside himself, trying to blast his way out of Edolas and stop the _blasphemy._

* * *

Erza pulled back a bit, her half lidded eyes staring lovingly at the man before her. "...if only you would have done that to me sooner..."

"...then I would have been knocked out longer than we were at Tenrou Island..." He chuckled.

Erza shrugged his joke, but threw one of her own. "...no, not THAT long... A week maybe at the most..."

"Hey!" Natsu would have retorted to her but the girlish giggle escaping her mouth was so enthralling that he remained quiet.

"I'm just teasing you Natsu." She smiled at him as she sat down, patting beside her for him to do the same.

"I know." Coming out of the daze, he grinned cheekily at her. "Y'know, I like this side of you the best."

"...eh?" She blinked.

"When you're happy and smiling - I really think that you're beautiful this way." He smiled honestly.

Erza blushed like crazy, she was NOT expecting this. "St-stop saying things like that..."

Natsu leaned in closer. "But it's true! Even the way you blush makes you really pretty - MGPH!"

Erza took her fist from Natsu's face, looking flustered. "I said stop... this side of you... I can't deal with it..."

Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, leaning even closer to her than before. "...I'm sure that you'll adjust, Erza..."

He was not fazed by her punch at all!

"..." Erza just stared at him, her mouth slightly open in shock before he kissed her again, pulling her body closer to his, moaning slightly into the kiss.

"I know that Erza likes to be dominated once in a while too..." He moved his lips to her neck, causing her to moan even louder, keeping her wrist in his grasp, his other arm wrapping around her waist, firmly holding their bodies close together.

"Oh Natsu~" She breathed in a rush as he continued to kiss and lick at her lips, finally letting his tongue dart into her mouth as their kisses deepens.

_And, that would be a rough sketch for Erza..._

* * *

_Geeez, she's always dominated by Natsu the first time in these things but she warms up REALLY quick to the idea, doesn't she?_

Erza's entire body was the definition of red. "...th-that was like reading one of my novels..." Of course, she said this with a small voice.

"Wooow~ that was so romantic! And hot too! I want Natsu to teach me like that too!" Meredy grinned with a grin that seemed a bit more flirtatious than she's used to displaying. "Can I have 'Big Brother' Natsu teach me about men and women...?"

"NO! Dammit, she's corrupted now! Thanks a lot!" Ultear waved her arms around.

_Nothing that wouldn't have happened sooner or later...*looks at fingernails*_

A loud growl was heard.

Meredy kept on insisting. "Can I have my scene next? Huh? Please? I'm legal now, dammit!"

Natsu spit out his drink in shock. "Stop trying to play the little sister character - that's just creepy!"

"Awww~ Then the cute neighbor with a crush on you when you come back from school?"

Ultear eyed her foster-daughter disapprovingly. "Have you been reading Erza's trashy novels!?"

"They are not trashy!" Erza's protests were in vain.

_Sounds like she got a hold of some doujin... scary girl, that one... *looks over at Knightwalker, who's still going at it*_

_Yeah, sure why not. Seems that the other Erza is still preoccupied..._

Natsu eyes went out their sockets. "WHAT!?"

Meredy jumped high in excitement. "Yay~!"

And Ultear and Erza were glaring evilly at the author.

_I just might die from this one... I better make it good…_

* * *

_-Shinji- *eyes twitch* Hey, didn't he say he had to work on what to do next?_

_-Sable- *shrugs* Seems like he didn't need much time…_

_-Roxas- I got skipped over… *growls lowly*_

_-Dauwz- Kuro? *looks at the main author*_

_-Kuroyagi- *eyes everything* … *sighs* Let's see how this ends…_

_-Writers- Aye sir!_

* * *

_Hnn, here's a thought… having Meredy be an artist and she constantly draws Natsu at school..._

_He's on 'some' sort of athletic team, he's friendly and cute…_

Meredy nodded twice at the idea. "My favorite is swim class..." She swooned. "Juvia can have Gray, but the sight of seeing Natsu, Gray and Erza standing at the swimming pool during our swimmeet was ... awe-inspiring."

Ultear grimaced at what she was hearing, she didn't like it one bit. "She's a little too in-character for this..."

"Me in a Speedo...?" Natsu looked down to see himself dressed in one - a black one with a bright pink heart on the left cheek. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Ultear raised an eyebrow appreciatively while snickering. "Hnnn... nice."

"See?" Meredy was standing next to her. "Isn't he so dreamy?"

"…'Dreamy' isn't the word I'd use, dear... but..." The Time wizard angled her head a bit as Natsu tugged on the fabric. "...'tight' comes to mind..."

"Hnnn, as expected of a Dragon Slayer... I didn't notice it before but... what a magnificent physique..." Knightwalker had a thin line of drool already formed at the corner of her mouth. Not too far away, Erza: was also sporting an identical line of drool from her mouth with a wide eyed expression.

_I can put him in a man-thong…_

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Natsu roared flames to show his dislike to the idea.

_*snickers* Oh, you fell for it..._

"What?!" The pink-haired looked down to see the speedo disintegrate. "NOOOOOO!" He tried to cover himself but the action left his butt uncovered. "Dammit!"

Ultear moved quickly to cover Meredy's eyes. "You're too young for this!"

"As if! I've seen Gerald already," Meredy forgot to say it was accidentally. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"You WHAT!?"

* * *

In Edolas.

Gerard was burning in shame and loathing. "I can't believe it… Meredy saw me nude?!"

* * *

"I can't believe Gerald exposed himself to a young girl like her..." Erza shook her head in disappointment. She should have known better.

* * *

In Edolas.

Gerard could not muster enough strength to yell his truth. "I didn't!"

* * *

"To think that the Earthland version of the Prince could be such a ... such a deviant..." Knightwalker muttered disapprovingly, shaking her head in the process. "I am shocked."

Erza couldn't believe her, so she asked… "...are you really?"

"No, but I hope his ears are burning."

* * *

In Edolas.

"I hate all you authors!"

_-Writers- THE FEELING'S MUTUAL, BLUEBERRY!_

* * *

_-Kuroyagi- This has gone too far… *groans*_

_-Dauwz- *looks warily* You're not going to save the guy, aren't you?_

_-Kuroyagi- What if I am? *eyes narrow*_

_*in the background sounds: Battle of the Heroes – Star Wars: Episode III - The Revenge of the Sith.*_

_-Dauws- I'll stop you, Kuro, *activates his scarlet lightsaber* you have fallen deep into the dark side of the Fairy Tail force._

_-Kuroyagi- *activates his azure lightsaber* Come, Padawan, I'll show you the true power of the FT force!_

_-Dauwz- *lunges with a diagonal slash from the right* You'll regret this!_

_-Kuro- *blocks and moves to slash from the left, they are in a deadlock* You're weak… too much time with NatZa has make you a pathetic worm not worth of my attention…_

_-Dauwz- *pushes forward and breaks the deadlock, he glares* Stop! Kuro, please! You were the chosen one!_

_-Kuro- Shut your trap! *jumps and moves to stab from above*_

_-Dauwz- *parries the attack and tries a stab of his own, only to find himself in another deadlock* Kuro, stop! We're pals, remember?!_

_-Kuro- *growls and pushes forward, breaking the deadlock* I have no friends that hate JelZa or NaLu…_

_-Dauwz- *eyes widen, his face his shadowed* I can't believe it… Kuro… so deep you have fallen…_

_-Kuro- *laughs madly* Embrace it! This is the true the true power of the FT force!_

_-Dauwz- You were the chosen one! *screams* You were supposed to bring balance to the archive! Not leave it in darkness! *charges*_

_-Kuro- Hahahaha! *laughs madly and dodges the charge* I am so much stronger than before! Reviews! Favorites! Followers! *laughs even louder* My stories are the most popular in the archive!_

_-Writers- *activate their lightsabers* Kuroyagi. You have fallen beyond any point of salvation. We, the NatZa Council, have decided… to eradicate your existence from this section._

_-Dauwz- *eyes widen* No! * stands in between Kuro and the writers* He's my Master! I cannot allow you to kill him!_

_-Writers- The Council has reached a verdict, step aside._

_-Kuro- *grins* Oh? *lightning engulfs his hands* I've discovered a new power from the JelZa side! *laughs madly and directs the lightning to the writers* Die!_

_-Writers- *fall to the power of the Canon side* Ugh…!_

_-Dauwz- *eyes widen* K-kuro… how could you? *grips his lightsaber strongly* How could you kill your fellows like that?!_

_-Kuro- *grins darkly* Join me and find out, Padawan…_

_-Dauwz- *charges and stabs* KURO!_

**To be continued.**


	18. Roxas' year!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0018: Mixed up craziness.**

**(Translation:**_ Kuro craziness._**)**

**(Shorter translation: **_Something that tries to be a New Year's Special.)_

* * *

_This shit needed to be done sooner or later. - Roxas._

* * *

_1/01/2013_

_11:00 A.M._

_Magnolia College_

_Dorms._

Snow. The things it told. It told you it was cold as fuck. It told you you shouldn't go out without being properly dressed. It told you that some jerk was going to throw a handful at you when you least expect it.

Natsu groaned as he sat up and his head swam. What happened last night. New Year's Eve party. He didn't exactly want to go, he was drug along by Cobra and Gajeel. A good time they said, it would get his mind off of Lisanna they said, he wouldn't regret it in the morning they said.

Freakin' liars.

He groaned as he sat up and leaned over the side of the bed while massaging his head. He stood up and was met with a wave of nausea and he immediately sat back down.

Fuck that.

He laid back down while rubbing his head. He groaned when the door to his room was kicked in and Gajeel, followed by a groggy Cobra, walked in. The black haired man grinned while eying him with a glint in his eyes and Natsu immediately cursed before exhaling roughly.

"Gotta say, I didn't think you had it in you stud." Gajeel said with a grin and the pinkette's eyes widened. Why did Gajeel call him 'stud'? It didn't take a genius to figure out something bad happened.

"I -unf- got to agree with Gajeel on this, you really surprised us." Cobra groaned out while clutching his head and Natsu immediately reasoned he wasn't the only with a hangover.

"What the hell are you bastards talking about?" The pinkette growled out and Gajeel chuckled before pointing behind him. Natsu turned around to see what the black haired man was pointing at and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Holy shit...Why the hell is-" Natsu began in awe at the woman in his bed.

* * *

_12/31/2012_

_11:00 P.M._

_Magnolia College_

_Sabertooth Fraternity_

"This is going to end horribly..." Natsu remarked while sipping some cheap alcohol from a red cup and Gajeel roughly patted him on his back. The pinkette glared at the pierced man simply laughed in return. Gajeel slung an arm over Natsu's shoulder before pointing to a corner.

"That, my friend, is why you're here." Gajeel said with a grin and the pinkette cocked an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I'm here to watch Sting do keg stands?" Natsu deadpanned and the black haired man sighed and shook his head in return. Of course Natsu had to be difficult.

"Don't be a wise ass. Look past the blond dumbass and into the corner past him. You see what I see?" Gajeel asked and Natsu sighed before leaning to the side and his eyes widened slightly. He was a brown haired woman, wearing a bra and capris, drinking while talking to someone he didn't care about. He tried not to stare but his eyes kept drifting towards her breasts he bit his lip before turning away and sipping his drink.

"O-Okay..." He said uncertainly and Gajeel laughed before yanking him as he led him through the party.

"Looks, the reason I brought you here is because in a few minutes this place is going to be filled with drunk women. Like, everywhere, Cana was just an example. Though, I'd suggest you stay away or I'll kick your ass." Gajeel warned and Natsu gaped at the man.

"You have a girlfri-"

"Shut up." Gajeel cut him off before coughing as he continued what he was saying earlier, "The reason me and Cobra, who I have lost, brought you here is because we're sick and tired of you bitching, moaning and being a depressed sack of shit 'cause of that white haired chick that grew a brain and dumped you." The black haired man said and Natsu's let his head hang slightly as his mind wandered back to Lisanna. He didn't know what happened. Maybe it wa-

He was cut from his thoughts when Gajeel smacked him on the back of the head.

"No, bad Natsu, don't think about her." The black haired man ordered, as if Natsu were a dog, and the pinkette growled. He sighed before looking around the mass of people and he saw a mass of blonde hair. Then he saw the girl's face and he had to admit she was cu-

"Fuck her. She's the campus whore. Anyway, look over there." Gajeel ordered once more and Natsu looked over and met eyes with a pink haired girl. He knew what he was doing. He had, more likely than not, stopped moving and was staring dumbly. The chuckle from Gajeel pretty much solidified his thoughts. He was brought from his thoughts when he felt Gajeel's arm disappear and he looked around frantically to find the black haired man to no avail. He was gone; leaving Natsu all alone. Damn him.

"Son of a bitch..." Natsu muttered darkly as he looked around and met the approaching green eyes of the pink haired woman he stared at like a retard earlier.

'Please God don't let me be have drooled...' He hoped mentally as he saw her smile as she was officially in his personal space.

'Alright kid, don't fuck this up. If you do, you're gonna wind up a thirty year old virgin. Do you know what happens then? You turn into a damn wizard. Old with the white hair and long ass beard with that ugly ass skin... You don't want that kid." A voice in his head commented and he groaned. Not this again.

'BASKING SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARKS!' Another screamed and he cocked an eyebrow. What the fuck?

"Something on your mind? Perhaps I should leave you to your thoughts...?" The pink haired woman teased, pulling him from his sporadic thoughts, and he blinked dumbly. Was she talking to him?

'Who else dumbass?' The other voice said and he was tempted to curse the voice out, though he wondered how crazy that would make him. He shook his head, shaking the voice off as he returned his attention to the babe in front of him. He coughed slightly before sipping his drink. Oh God this was not going to end well.

"Huh...Uh...I was just...Erm..." He stuttered hopelessly and the girl laughed before shaking her head.

"You're cuter than she said." The pink haired girl commented and Natsu blinked stupidly. 'She'?

"Huh?" Was Natsu's ever so smart reply and the girl chuckled.

"My, uh, mom, told me about you. Sort of. My name's Meredy." Meredy identified herself while extending her hand and Natsu stood dumbly. Wait. Was he supposed to take his d-

'No you fucking idiot! God you're hopeless...' The voice said and he mentally slapped himself. He grinned before shaking her hand, receiving a smile in return.

"So, you said your, uh, mom told you about me?" He asked curiously while sipping his drink and she grinned before pointing at a table. He immediately spat his drink out, having enough sense to turn away from her, though he inadvertently showered Laxus, one of the many people he regrettably knew, in alcohol, before turning back to the table, ignoring the blond's complaints.

He cocked his head to the side as he tried to comprehend what he saw. His history teacher, Ultear Milkovich, drinking heavily, with an arm thrown over Cobra's shoulder while shoving the redhead's face into her cleavage, whether she knew he didn't know, at a college frat party. He wasn't making it to 2013.

Wait a minute.

"She, Ultear, is your mom!?" Natsu asked with his mouth agape and the girl nodded in amusement at his reaction while he simply swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He didn't see that coming. He almost fell over when Meredy grabbed his hand and drug him into a mass of drunk college students. He watched in amazement as she danced, swaying her hips from side to side, and he knew he was drooling. He was allowed to dammit.

Wait. Was he supposed to be dancing as well?

'Fuck no. You dancing would be the equivalent of getting a chicken, cutting its head off, and letting it run around. If you ever want to get laid you're not gonna be dancing. Hell, you know what? You can't even do the fucking chicken dance. You sure as hell can't do the Shepard Shuffle...' The voice said with a snicker and Natsu felt like killing him. Though, if the voice was his consciousness, did that make him suicidal? Shit that was a grim thought.

'BASKING SHAAAAAAAAAAAAARKS!' The other voice screamed and Natsu and the other voice both told him to shut up. The pinkette grunted in surprise when Meredy grabbed his hand and drug him to a sofa. She roughly shoved him down before straddling his waist while grabbing his face. She leaned down until their forehead's touched and he stared into her green eyes while she licked her lips.

'Oh God what do I do!?' Natsu questioned the voices in his head, being at a serious loss. He was not emotionally ready for this. Physically? Of course but his emotions weren't.

'Fuck your emotions! You're about to get laid! We ain't turning into an old and clammy wizard!' One of voice remarked in blatant glee.

'Pankēkiryū no hōkō! (Pancake Dragon's Roar)' The other voice announced loudly.

'...'

'...'

'Please shut the fuck up.' The other voice said.

Natsu sat stunned as the woman smiled slyly while shoving her fingers up his shirt along his stomach. His leg jerked outwards at the sudden contact and he wound up tripping Rogue. The black haired man stood up, a row of curse words on his tongue but he simply grinned when he saw Natsu was finally moving on. He gave Natsu a thumbs up before he began making thrusting motions, accompanied by spanking motions, before grinning and walking off.

That was just great.

"U-um are you sure we should be d-doing this?" Natsu asked and both voices cursed him while the woman leaned down, making sure to press her considerably large breasts against his chest, as she whispered in his ear in the most sultry voice he had ever heard.

"I can't help it. I'm all fired up and this body of mine is quivering." She whispered and his eyes widened as she began nibbling on his ear and he could feel her hands on his mansword.

Oh boy, he was getting laid.

* * *

"Ultear in my bed?" Natsu asked while eying Cobra and Gajeel who simply shrugged in return.

"I have no clue, but I swear, if you screwed Ultear and Meredy, I will be have gained a new respect for you." Gajeel remarked with a grin and Cobra nodded in response before walking out with the pierced man in tow.

Natsu simply stared at the sleeping form of Ultear. How the hell did this happen.

'Who gives a fuck!? We ain't turning into a wizard!' One of the voices said happily.

'FUCKING BASKING SHARKS SUCK COMPARED TO PANCAKE DRAGONS!' The other voice announced and Natsu groaned in response as the voices began arguing. He sighed as he continued to stare at Ultear. He chuckled before poking one of her breasts.

Damn they were jiggly.

* * *

And inside the cellar of Fairy Tail…. where the writers were locked down and bunched together for the greater good of the story.

We find three figures sitting on boxes, apart from the others by good distance, bandages covering their faces and bodies while they glared holes to each other.

Some others were around, standing near a table full with food and beverages, mostly alcohol and some other things for the underage. A large Christmas tree stood close too, decorated partially with some stuff. Small boxes were lying down and around the tree, probably gifts for the people inside the cellar.

Even with the decorations and the theme of today's chapter, the aura of the place… was anything but cheerful.

Especially after what happened in the last chapter…

"Hmmm…. Kuro?" Sable, who was now in the form of Laxus, scratched his cheek and eyed Kuro, Dauwz and NeoS. The three in the forms of Jellal, Dante and the Grim Reaper 2.0, they were glaring at each other through the narrow spaces of their bandages. "Why did you turn to the dark side?"

Kuro stopped glaring and looked surprised for a moment, thinking over the matter before shrugging. "I don't know… whatever I might say to defend my case; I'm sure you'll find a lot of embarrassing and stupid flaws…"

"Rhymes with Dauwz…" Roxas, in Cobra's body answered, grinning with his arms crossed.

"Anyway, how was it?" Shinji, in a surveillance mech's body, asked monotonically. "To be on the dark side that is."

"It was… strange…" Kuro scratched the back of his head, groaning from some pains. "It didn't make any sense to be there… and I felt hollow up in my head."

"The laugh was annoying." Dauwz commented after a short silence, remembering the continuous laughter during their lightsaber fight.

"A gift from the NaLu." Kuro shrugged again.

"Figures…" Roxas rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"And what? The lightning bolts came from the JelZa?" Kuro nodded at NeoS' question. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Nothing makes sense in JelZa." To that statement, all of the assembled nodded firmly.

"So now what?" Dauwz ran a hand through his white hair, stretching his neck to the sides. "We wasted Christmas fighting Kuro…"

"Sorry..."

"…and we didn't plan anything for New Year."

"We could always make a slight crossover or just show some idea to the others…" Sable proposed.

"Or we could just make a presentation of sorts with all the dirty pics Dauwz has in his phone." Roxas laughed the glare he received off and grinned mockingly.

Dauwz growled loudly. "Shut up, fucker…"

"Or we could just bash some character at random?" Kuro stood up, shakily, and made his way to the table, grabbing a beer and opening it with his mouth. He took a short drink and left the bottle on the table. "You know, we talk shit about the characters we don't like and such…"

"Jellal's gay…" Roxas smirked like a madman when he saw the main author grimace at the simple statement.

"…" The rest of the writers remained quiet and frozen on their spots, not daring to do much than stare wide eyed at the eccentric writer.

"…what?" Kuro took hold of his drink and downed it to the middle in one go, glaring holes at the smirking writer.

"Yes! He fucking is!" Roxas laughed openly at his own words. "I mean, the guy's the gayest motherfucker around!"

The bottle on Kuro's hand cracked.

"Uhm… Roxas…?" Sable tried to shut him up, but he was ignored.

"He's head over heels with the dark guilds... and it makes sense ya know?" Roxas continued despite the warnings, doing the same as Kuro, downing a beer before leaving it on the table. "He was a prison bitch after all."

"…Gajeel…" Kuro moved his lips slowly, his eyes shadowed.

Roxas grinned proudly at the mention of his favorite character. "Gajeel's awesome!"

"Gajeel's gay…." Kuro muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, making everyone but Roxas gasp at his words. "…he got owned by Natsu and became his personal sex-pet after the Phantom arc."

"Isn't this getting a little too far?" Shinji asked to the other writers, watching with surprise at how Roxas broke the bottle in his hand after hearing Kuro's statement. "I mean, in terms of mentioning sexual matters like this?"

"I agree, but they are up for some bashing now," Dauwz sighed tiredly. "No way we can stop them now…"

"Uhm… what about censorship?" NeoS asked curiously, watching the fight getting heated by the second.

"Won't work, those two can be really badmouthed when they want to… or they are insulted hardly."

"That wasn't an insult… it was bashing…" Sable blinked twice and saw that the fighting was getting… physical. "Uhm, shouldn't we stop them?"

"Nah, let them get rid of the sexual tension in them." Dauwz grinned and relaxed in his box. "I'm sure they'll end up all friendly after this…"

The attention of the others returned to the fighting pair.

"Dorma Anima owned Gajeel!"

"Midnight owned Jellal!"

"Laxus owned Gajeel!"

"Zero owned Jellal!"

"Natsu owned Gajeel twice!"

"Shut up! Jellal got owned by Natsu too!"

"The hell he did! Jellal lost on purpose!"

"So did Gajeel!"

"Pft! As if!"

"Your character likes dumb red-heads!"

"Your character's a fucking pedophile!"

"Hey! Why don't you defend NatZa?!" Dauwz yelled from the sidelines, flinching when both writers turned their glares on him.

"The fucking pinkette likes blonds!"

The writers' attention turned to the slowly standing up Dauwz, whose eyes were shadowed after what he heard.

"Oh great… another one joins the battle for stupidity…" NeoS rolled his eyes and backed away to hide behind some boxes, the others following him close.

"Now that's three… again." Shinji shook his head at the fighting trio and looked at NeoS when he noticed the bandages around his body. "Why are you bandaged anyway?"

"For charity…" NeoS shrugged. "The other two were bandaged; I wanted to cooperate with that…"

"U-uhm… okay?"

"So, the message of this chapter was…?" Sable asked to the other two, witnessing how the fight ended up destroying the table, the food, the drinks, the tree, the gifts… everything. "Party without a care?"

"Nah, let's keep it simple…" Shinji stood up from behind the boxes and turned the volume of his robotic voice to the top. "MASHIMA SUCKS!"

"HE FUCKING DOES!"

"The idiot made Jellal look bad…!"

"Faggot made Gajeel suffer of PIS…!"

"Natsu doesn't like stupid blonds…!"

"…PIS?" Sable looked at the other two for reference of Roxas' words.

"Plot Induced Stupidity… in other words, the same Kuro said about Jellal." NeoS explained.

"Huh…"

"Now what?" Shinji asked, crouching down after seeing the main authors united to bash Mashima.

"The message of this chapter was…" Sable thought about it again. "…divide and conquer… unite and triumph?"

"Not by a long shot…" NeoS looked at the babbling trio and shook his head. "…I believe that no fighting on New Year's Eve, applies better."

"And all good writers are dumb… deep inside." Shinji added with a firm nod.

"Is that all?" Sable asked a bit disappointed.

"Well, yeah… there wasn't enough budget for a long chapter this time… not even for short descriptions."

"But the chapters are never long! And the descriptions are non-existent!"

"They are expensive anyway… do you know how much we have to pay for the characters to do all the crazy stuff we write?"

"Uhm… no?"

"Close to what you'll earn in your entire lifetime, plus the next one."

"…"

"Happy new year, everyone."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**(A/N: As Shinji said... Happy New Year.**

**See you around.**

**Saludos.)**


	19. Encore filler!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0019: What I think becomes real.**

**(Translation:**_ Me likes songs._**)**

**(Shorter translation: **_I'm crazy, I know.)_

* * *

A great stage again, we find ourselves at the Magnolia stadium, the one used by Sting and Gajeel months ago.

Once again, Kuro is Jellal.

Shinji is a robot.

Roxas is Cobra.

Sable is Laxus.

And Dauwz is Dante.

_Why do I have to oversee this, is a mind bogging question…_

"Shut up, you volunteered to do it…" Kuro said to his evil counterpart, Shiroyagi, tuning his guitar while hearing the loud cheers from the people in the stadium. The entire FT cast was there expecting to hear him and his fellows play a song.

Patiently waiting for the front curtains to open so they could see their torturers in action… again.

Dauwz was lead guitar, Kuro the rhythm, Sable the bassist, Roxas the drummer, and Shinji with the keyboards.

_Damn it… at least you play the guitar… you suck at drums…_

"Leave him alone, jackass!" Roxas yelled from his post behind the drums. Wearing black jeans and a black short sleeved shirt, he glared at Shiro while spinning the ticks in his hands. "We need to concentrate."

"Are you sure you want that song?" Dauwz asked quietly, tuning his own guitar. He served himself a glass of vodka and downed it in one go, wanting to have his throat ready for the concert. "We will be hated for eternity if something goes wrong…"

"I'm pretty sure…" Kuro answered, serving himself some vodka too and downing it too. He cleaned some remnants around his mouth and hissed at the sour taste of the drink. "This will be epic…"

"We're ready here!" Shinji announced behind the keyboards, adjusting the volume and placing his microphone closer to where he was.

"Ready boss." Sable nodded firmly with the bass in his hands, playing a slight tune to ease the nervousness.

"Then let's go!" Kuro stood up and moved to stand in front of the stage with Dauwz and Sable following his lead, the three standing in front of their respective microphones. Roxas was behind, up in an elevated part of the stage with a very well equipped drum set, and Shinji was next to him a few meters away with his keyboards. Kuro nodded in his counterpart's direction. "Introduce us!"

_*sighs* Okay…_

_People! Sexy ladies and boring gentlemen of Fiore and the FT realm!_

The cheering got louder.

_We have today something you've been expecting for the past fourteen chapters!_

"Natsu will sing again!" Meredy jumped in excitement.

"Uhm… I don't think so, dear…" Ultear pointed to the shackled pink-haired standing next to Erza, crying silently while his girlfriend sported a confident and content smile in her face.

"So it's that blond moron?" Gajeel quirked an eyebrow in question, not noticing that Sting was standing next to him with Rogue, trying his best to not answer at the insult.

"Whatever, let's see what the deal's about…" Gray shrugged and crossed his arms firmly, eyeing the stage in boredom.

_From the real world, we bring the band of your nightmares!_

"Fuck him!"

_The always a failure of a band!_

_Dice Fresh!_

"What's with the name?" Roxas asked quickly to the others.

"Sorry, we needed a name and I put the first thing that came to my mind!" Kuro answered hastily.

"And what did you think of?" Sable flinched when the curtains started to move and reveal the stage to the people.

"My smokes, they were mentols…" Kuro grimaced.

"Nice fresh… 'Ice fresh'?" Dauwz narrowed his eyes dangerously while the others shook their heads in disapproval.

_And here you have them!_

The public went silent when the lights turned off and just some reflectors illuminated the five members of the band.

"Okay… as we rehearsed…" Roxas hit his sticks together three times and Dauwz started with the guitar closely followed by Kuro and Sable, later he joined them with a smirk so big it cracked his face again. "Fuck I love this song…"

Kuro stepped forward and started to sing.

"The other night,

I went to a great party where everyone

were good friends…"

_Nice start…_

"They were laughing,

and they flirted without a care while

others spent false sympathies"

_Getting a little dark…_

"But I… couldn't find a smile

what a fool!

Forgive me, is that I wasn't with my devil,

the truth is that I'm nothing without my devil."

_Fuck, why didn't he repress this?_

"In the court

with the Queen and her consort giving

colonies in the indias…"

_What…?_

"They celebrated

and at the peak of their fart

they invited me to whip some slaves."

_Just what…?_

"But I… couldn't find a smile

what a fool!

Forgive me, is that I wasn't with my devil,

the truth is that I'm nothing without my devil."

_At least they sound nice…_

_But what's with that 'oh' chorus?_

_Yeah! Guitar solo!_

_Uhm, all quiet again…_

"In the dance

I found Satan naked in a suite

of Rio's Sheraton…"

_Huh…_

"He shared

the beauty of his girls that

excited, cheered for orgies."

_Wha – Where is that?!_

"But I… couldn't find a smile

what a fool!

Forgive me, is that I wasn't with my devil,

the truth is that I'm nothing without my devil."

The drums did some last hits, the guitars strummed loudly and the bass only touch a single note at the end.

The keyboards went mostly unnoticed.

The public remained silent for a long moment until someone threw a black bra towards Dauwz, who picked up in confusion. He eyed the public and saw Millianna winking in his direction.

Soon after that… the public roared in cheers.

"Thanks everyone…" Kuro said politely, not wanting to say something to uptight or too confident.

Though Roxas had other plans.

"You want another one?!"

"Yes! We want!"

"Wait until tomorrow!" And they disappeared in a cloud of smoke…

_Good grace it's finally over… I was about to puke…_

* * *

_Back in Fairy Tail's AU…_

"So, what is this of which you wanted to speak about?" Natsu Rose asked with a deeply bored face, staring at Erza's fidgeting figure standing across from him near the cliff giving view to the great mass of Nirvana forest. He just happened to suffer a second loss after Ultear appeared to be very much alive and helping the bad guys, again, but with amnesia this time around.

Thing that didn't lessen his anguish when he saw a small ray of hope to get her into the right path… with him.

That damned Lahar just had to appear to arrest the Oracion Seis and take Ultear too.

He wanted some solitude, somewhere to think about what happened and maybe punch or slash at something to get over his pained heart…

…but his loud and reckless companion had other plans.

She came looking for him after he was alone for just half an hour; asking him if he was alright when the question was incredibly obvious for everyone, thing she noticed and trash-talked after noticing such a stupid thing escaping her mouth. He stopped her and calmed her with his commanding tone, wanting to know what reason was there for her to look for him now, and that brought them to this.

"I...!" Erza stared at him for a moment when she raised her head up to meet eyes with him, her worried brown eyes meeting his narrowed black ones. His sword dangling close to his right leg when he loosened his grip around it a bit, thinking she was nervous because of his imposing persona, plus the sword, plus what happened worsening his mood.

"Talk if that's what you want to do," Natsu encouraged her lacking truth in his words. Right now, he didn't want to hear anything, he wanted some time to think. So close, so damn close to have her with him again… or finally with him should be more accurate. He dispelled his sword and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'll hear what you have to say before we leave to meet the others."

"You…! She…!" Erza struggled to find the right words to state what she was thinking and feeling, and instead she lighted one fist in flames and pounded the ground hardly with it several times, crouching down to do so. She was so mad with herself. For the second time now she was at a loss on how to help her friend. This really got to her in ways few could understand. Unable to help someone in need, and that someone being a friend from all people… "I don't it! Why're you so sad because of her?! I mean! I know why but…!"

She cocked her fist back to land a last hit on the already large depression on the ground when she felt a hand stopping her, holding her arm strongly by the elbow. She looked up in shock at Natsu's shadowed face, his left hand gripping her right strongly but for the untrained eye it didn't look more than something like picking a paper sheet.

"Natsu…?" Erza mouthed carefully, not knowing what he might do after her outburst. To her further shock, he dropped to his knees, and slouched forward even more, with his head hanging dead-like before the wide eyed red-head. The Dragon Slayer panicked, she shrugged the Knight's hold on her elbow and immediately hugged him, checking frantically to see if he was suffering from a wound or something similar. "Natsu! Are you alright? Talk to me! What's wrong?!"

His answer was a slow shook of his head, followed by a something that to Erza's strengthened hearing sounded like a really weak and hollow laugh.

"Why do you worry for me…? Eh, Erza…?" He asked her, still not facing her, shaking under the cover of her arms.

"What kind of dumb question's that?!" She straightened him by the shoulders, looking at him eye to eye, face to face, to find something she never imagined. Not even in her worst nightmares. His eyes, those eyes she remembered full of resolution and sternness, looked… death. "Natsu…?"

"I don't get it…" He continued to talk, now his voice nothing but a hollow whisper of what she was used to hear. "I'm nothing but cruel with you… and you worry…? I know you care for the guild and its members…" He shook his head in bemusement, truly not getting what was happening now and why was the woman in front of him so concerned about him. "But… seriously? Why me?"

Her response, if she had any, was to stare at him a bit more. Still trying to sort out what the hell he was mumbling, why was he talking like he was defeated completely, like there was no more reason to continue.

"I lost… the only thing that mattered to me…" Natsu weakly and shakily stood up from his spot, brushing her hands off his shoulders. His eyes were still a mere glass of what they used to be, his voice sounded pained to the very core, but he showed no signs of wanting to vent that by crying or releasing some steam as how she found him earlier. "Besides Fairy Tail… the second thing that could bring light to me…"

He gave two steps back when she stood up, looking outraged of his words.

"If you're worried about my strength… I'll assure you, I'll fight for Fairy Tail… but not as before…" He muttered in a tone of finality. Even if before that day he didn't know if Ultear was alive or not, the single thought of her being alive and free, waiting for him, kept him going… but now? What was there for him? For them? After all the torment… there was even more darkness? He shook his head and turned to leave, leaving some last words for his comrade. "Not with the same vigor…"

"Shut up!" A hand grabbed him strongly by the shoulder and turned him around roughly, making his surprised face meet with Erza's flamed hand. A strong and loud slap was heard even in the camp made by the members of the Light Team.

Natsu stared to the side his head was tilted in complete shock and confusion, not understanding what happened, until he felt the Dragon Slayer's arms encircling him again, bringing closer and warming him up. Especially his chest. He looked down, checking to see what was damping the fabric of his white shirt, only to find the always cheerful red-head crying with her head buried in his chest.

He struggled to find words to address the situation. "E-erza…?"

"Moron!" He flinched at her broken down voice, at her red but still piercing eyes when she jerked her head up again to lock eyes with him. "You think I care about your strength?! I don't care for that!"

His head shook momentarily at the screams, but he kept on listening.

"If you need a reason, I'll give you one!" Erza tiptoed and reached to be at the same height as him, surprising him to the center of his soul when she laid her lips on his in a soft yet rough kiss. He felt his cheeks grow warmer at the unexpected move, but didn't pull back, not after feeling his heart beating faster at the contact. As it used to be when he was near Ultear, but not like that, on an entirely different level. He concentrated more than ever in what she was saying now, when she went back to stand on her full feet and not her toes, when she continue to meet his eyes but now with a small shy smile that still had the same strength as when she was cheerful in the guild. "If you wanted a reason, there you have it! If you want a light, then have my fire!"

He continued to listen, now returning to a more alive state, getting rid of the last of his depression.

"I don't need your strength, or your vigor, or your loyalty, or whatever the hell you were speaking!" Natsu felt her hug becoming stronger with each word, until it dropped completely and she just embraced him quietly, leaning her head against his chest, softly moving at the same time as his breathing, closing her eyes to better enjoy the scent of strawberry he had all over his body. "I just want you… as you are… Natsu…"

"…" He remained silent, thinking over her words over and over again until he felt his lips twitching upwards, his chest shaking every so often and alerting the girl to worry over him until he started to chuckle with his usual tone, his usual voice. She tilted her head to a side when he smiled weakly at her, looking down at her face before embracing her with his own arms. "I… would like to see why you want me… if it's okay with you."

"What?" Erza's eyebrow rose ever so slightly in confusion, Natsu chuckled again.

"I never took you to be passionate in this sort of things too, Erza." The way he whispered her name made her body shiver, which was odd, considering she was the fucking Fire Dragon Slayer. Though, she didn't complain, she found out she liked the feeling. His head dropped to meet hers, joining their foreheads together as his eyelids closed partially while looking at her. "Especially not me, out of all people…"

"Shut up, moron…" She closed her eyes when he did, tightening the embrace as the sun continued its descent on the horizon and leave the sky in mixture of color that to the common eye was akin to red.

But for Natsu, it was scarlet…

…a bright warm scarlet.

* * *

_In Fairy Tail's cellar…_

"So that's about it…" Kuro closed the notebook and eyed the rest of his team with curious eyes, wanting to know the thoughts about the short continuation he wrote for the excerpt of chapter nine. "What do y'all think?"

Dauwz was snoring quietly in between some boxes.

Roxas was inside his now personal barrel, reading something more of his interest.

Shinji had a wire coming out of his back with a plug joining him to the wall's electric socket.

Sable was just sitting lazily on a box, eyeing his fingernails.

"I mean, I didn't write this on one of my working days just for fun, you know?" Kuro continued to try to gain some attention in vain. The other writers were busy… with their things in mind. He growled. "I'll probably kick someone in nuts if I don't get a response soon…"

"Don't fret, boss," Dauwz said from his lying position in between the boxes, opening one eye to see the main author. "We'll give you a review alright…" He grinned. "…but first, I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Kuro narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Idea? From Dauwz? I call first dibs!" Sable yelled after inspecting his nails for the umpteenth time that minute.

"You'll see, Kuro," the white-haired writer cackled diabolically. "I have something in mind that'll make many cry!"

"I already like where this's going…"

**To be continued.**

* * *

**(A/N: The song is "Sin mi diablo" by "Babasonicos". The idea for the AU came out of nowhere, as usually. My mind is freaking tired and I want some shut eye... but if I wake up and find no reviews, many will suffer, and none will see the 20th chapter uploaded. Think about it, people. I offer chapter in exchange of reviews, doesn't that sound easy and good? I know it does. *nods*  
**

**Saludos.)  
**


	20. Announcement troll!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0020: Closure.**

**(Translation:**_ I leave to where no writer has ever set foot in._**)**

* * *

"And so! This is not only a big step for me but for NatZa as a whole!" Kuro repeated for the umpteenth time in front of a broken mirror inside the Fairy Tail guild cellar. Having received some interesting news, he deemed it worth it to lose some shut-eye in sake of informing of this to his colleagues…

...that weren't paying him too much attention…

...again.

"So… what's it this time?" Roxas asked a little miffed, not liking the loud voice of the main writer.

"Nothing serious…" Dauwz shrugged and walked away, feeling a bit tired at the moment.

"Just a small nomination." Shinji answered steadfastly, joining his mechanical hands behind his back.

"Nomination?" Sable repeated in cluelessness.

"Yes, for an award of some kind…" Shinji continued to explain. "…though I didn't get the full data of it."

"I want to thank wickedpedia and all those geeks that spent countless hours in front of their computers so I could have legit information about Fairy Tail!"

"That's… a bit insulting." Roxas groaned and sat on a box nearby, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"Indeed, why else would Dauwz leave?" Sable commented amusingly, watching through the corner of his eyes to see the author stop and turn around with narrowed eyes.

"I am not a damned geek!"

"You say that but your navigation records say otherwise…" Shinji closed his eyes and hacked the author's notebook, finding a lot of data on FT and the wickedpedia, even finding some entries written by Dauwz himself. "…there are five GBs of info there."

"WHAT?!"

"Hahaha~! I knew he was weird!" Roxas laughed and laughed until a bottle crashed against his head. He glared at the main author, who continued his practicing after the noises stopped. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I don't think he'll answer you…" Sable commented again, scratching his cheek with a finger. "Anyway, more data? Please? I wanna know more!"

"Another author set a contest of some kind to determine which the best FT story of 2012 is…" Shinji opened his mechanical eyes again after finding more useful data and narrowed them, not liking what he found. "There are many stories, promising ones, good ones, even some that were nominated for fun… but overall it seems legit."

"And what's at stake?" Dauwz asked, getting near the point of conversation after finding the issue worth his time.

"Nothing much," Shinji shrugged. "Just to see which story did the readers like more."

"Sounds… kinda fun." Roxas grunted a bit uninterestingly. "Is there any of our stories there?"

"No." Was the resounding reply.

"Then it's not legit." Roxas grumbled and went back to his hiding barrel, not wanting to be remembered of his current state of things.

"Anyway, no matter if we were or were not added, I think we should give a hand… right?" Sable questioned the other writers but they all seemed kind of bothered with helping when they were not nominated themselves. "Hey, c'mon… we'll get our chance… at some point or another…"

Dauwz sighed and left the room.

Roxas closed his barrel shut.

And Shinji returned to watching free M-rated vids with his new mech eyes.

"You guys… are really helpful…" Sable muttered with a small sweatdrop.

"What's up?" Kuro, stepping out of his reflection in the broken mirror, came close to the group of writers, wanting to know what was going on while he rehearsed what he wanted to say to them, thing that he refrained from doing when he noticed that many of them heard him while he repeated the words over and over again. Sable was kind enough to tell him what happened while he was in front of the mirror, to what the main author just said… "Huh…"

"So… what's the big deal to have you practicing a shitty speech?" Roxas asked from inside his barrel.

"Nothing and I'm sure you already know," Kuro went to his box and sat without sparing a glance to the others, just pulling out a cigar to light it and smoke it comfortably while in thinking. "This story's been nominated as the best of 2012, and I want you guys to vote for it…"

"That's… very blunt…" Shinji spoke after getting enough of his M-rated vids.

"Maybe, but there are many NaLu stories there… do you want those to win?"

"HELL NO!"

"Then we have a new goal my fellows." Kuro puffed out some smoke and smirked, laying against the box for support. "The author that made the thing is OoComputerFreakoO, look for his/her story and vote! Make us win a little more ground and respect!"

"AYE SIR!"

"Again, we are low on descriptions…" Sable sighed and went to check his notebook, wanting to vote and get done with the deal.

**To be continued.**

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, I'll upload the real chapter for Rebellion in about a week…" Kuro's smirk widened. "Be patient, people… and saludos."


	21. LC Ascender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0021: Lost Cause.**

**(Translation:**_ Major Fullbuster._**)**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ONE OF MY STORIES, READ UNDER YOUR OWN JUDGEMENT.**

* * *

"We could've used you, Major…" Hibiki told Gray in a voice that left no doubt about the finality of their alliance. "…but after what you've done, we can no longer seek for your help."

"What you're doing is wrong!" The commander yelled loud enough for all his crew to hear, he didn't want a single doubt from them about his decision. "We won't terminate Edolas or Crocus for your insane wishes! We must all stand together against this threat that controls our government!"

"I admire your ideals, but those can only get you so far…" Hibiki looked down in thought, one hand supporting his head while he thought of the words. "It was a pleasure working with you, Fullbuster. I hope we're not enemies in the future…"

"Bet your ass on it… I'll do whatever it takes to save our people."

* * *

"We've lost three ships and several fighters to the aliens!" The communications specialist told General Jura Nekis, grieving over their losses. "We don't know how much we will hold until Crocus arrives… if they ever arrive…"

Fighters maneuvered through the crowds of aliens' creatures, shooting and blasting them into oblivion as their assembled fleet did all in their power to hold the line and buy Fiore's Assault Team some time to eliminate the rogue Galuna confederate's base and leader.

Suddenly, a light flashed in the dark space that headed to Crocus and Edolas, alerting the fleets of both humans and exceeds, making them prepare to confront a new enemy besides the ones the Cerberus brought along with them. The aliens Yri'baln, a race that once dominated all life now stood at the edge with their servants doing their dirty job. They attacked systems by deploying their mutant servants while they commanded the skies and space in their vessels. Their technology was so top-notched that it was giving the Human Confederacy a run for its money.

"All hope is lost!"

"Disengage and return to Extalia!"

"This is enough!"

"Where's Crocus?!"

But that was about to change…

…a blond-haired man grinned, sitting on the Admiral's position of the Vicelogia, leading the forces that would break off Galuna's siege and put an end to the aliens threatening the Sol System.

"All battlecruisers, engage the enemy at their weakest…" Several ships came out of dark space, immediately deploying fighters to help the ships fighting the aliens over Galuna, turning the tide of war while his strike team took care of Jose Porla and his rogue army. "Show them the might of the Sons of Crocus!"

"Anima squads, deploy to the borders of the Free Cities," another voice rang through the intercom, this one less lively than the other one. "Edolas will undo its mistakes."

"Roger that!"

* * *

"Is this all?!" Gildartz asked to his peers through the intercom as he moved his mech in between the fleets of both aliens and humans alike, shooting down their fighters and causing serious damage to their cruisers with his Disassembler and Crusher cannons tearing a way of victory for his forces. "Is this all the Naitru and the renegades can do against us?!"

"You're soooo~ wrong about this…" A voice answered him and it didn't come from one of his allied mechs.

"Wha-?!" He faced in the direction the transmission came from and faced a new fleet emerging from dark space, this one composed of not just aliens and humans, but of a new enemy cell. The Sub-Zero Emperors.

Hundreds of mechs came out with ships on tow, giving assistance to their allies already engaging Earthland's forces and changing the state of things by destroying two of the Grimoire Fleet's planet battlecruisers. Alongside the Black Thunders from the Balam Alliance, they caused havoc in between the Titans SFs' mechs in a matter of minutes. Overwhelming their superior mechs with numbers and experience.

"Sir! We've lost three squads to the enemy!" An officer from the defensive squadrons told to Gildartz, backing off his Sphere mech from the intense shooting the enemy was giving. "We must retreat now!"

"Like hell I'll retreat!" Gildartz glared at the single teal colored mech in the new arrival forces that just stood close to the Vicelogia capital ship of Crocus. The mech stood floating as if challenging the veteran to confront it. "The maker of all this mess is standing right in front of us! All squadrons! Forsake your duties and cover my advance! I'll take down Fullbuster by myself!"

"Glad to hear ya saying that, oldman…" A voice answered him, his mech's system identifying the source from the teal-colored mech that just arrived and prepared itself for combat. "I was looking for a real fight and you're the only one that can give me one…"

"You cocky brat!"

* * *

"You… think this is over… brat?" Jose muttered silently to himself, shrugging away the wounds given to him by Natsu as he stepped closer to the rest of the team that came along with the General from Crocus. His body was morphing in a way many would claim as disgusting but the soldiers standing in front of it only watched as he stood up shakily on its two feet and panted to regain some breath. "The Yri'baln have given me more than just a few upgrades in my weapons… they've given me the key to control this whole system!"

"So what?" Gray asked narrowing his eyes, pumping his rifle to get a used bullet out of the weapon's barrel. "You think that's enough to defeat us?"

"More than enough… it is such a pity… to see the young fall against new ideals that they cannot comprehend…" Jose muttered quietly, his body-morphing continuing and giving his form a shape no-one thought possible before. Gray backed a few steps when he saw sharp talons come out of its hands and elbows and knees, its eyes seemed like those of a reptile. General Porla was gone now, his own mind just following the commands of the Yri'baln and their wishes. "…no matter now. I'll straight this out…. and present a victory to the Lost Empire."

"You're insane!"

* * *

"Can this mech really make a difference?" Gray asked to the blonde engineer standing next to him, her white-haired teacher replying in her stead.

"Indeed," Brain answered, overlooking the mech's structure once more, seeing that it had no flaws before being deployed to the frontlines. "The BA-00AMS Iced Shell has no weaknesses… we've made it so it can stand against any kind of threat… even our new Naitru allies' vessels, weapons and plating…"

"Talking about trust…" The black-haired muttered to himself, though the blonde heard him and looked at him disapprovingly.

"You better get it into your head… we cannot trust them… they are outsiders as the Yri'baln… we have enough reasons to suspect them as the first aliens we've encountered…"

"I know, l know! Geeez!" Gray ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head while at it. "Still… these kinds of things are what start wars in the first place…"

"What do you mean?" The blue-haired scientist, Levy, asked him with narrowed eyes.

"You know… plotting behind… not letting the others knows of our plans… we're no better than Earthland…"

* * *

"All systems engaged?"

"All systems engaged, General!" Romeo answered to the blond man sitting in the Admiral's place inside the Vicelogia Star Battlecruiser. He read his pad over and over again and nodded in the man's direction. "We're ready for everything, sir!"

"All fleets listen to me!" Sting stood up from his seat and stared at the dark space outside the windows of the ship before laying his eyes on the attentive faces of his men, all of them looking at him in waiting of his final words before the real battle could began. The battle for Galuna and their existence. "Fullbuster, Mikazuchi, Glyder, Helstorm and Dragneel are expecting us to make the right thing… to save Galuna and its' innocents from a painful death against the Yri'baln! And we'll do so!" He stepped forward, coming to stand at the front of the bridge. "You know why? Not because we were ordered, but because we all know humanity and the system depends on us to make this right!"

He eyed some frightened officers, closing his eyes momentarily before giving the last of his speech.

"We are Crocus! The sons of a planet that swore to defend the innocents no matter the cost! We are the best! We are the vanguard! We are the ones to bring light to the darkness! We are the Sons of Crocus! And so…" Sting looked down at the dog tag in his hands, remembering the friend he lost on Fiore while scouting their actual enemy for the first time. "…we will not back down; we will not shield an inch of ground! We will make our enemy regret the day they set foot on our system!"

"Aye sir!"

"Sons of Crocus! Are you committed?!"

"We are, sir!"

* * *

"S-so… F-fullbuster… huh…?" Erza muttered in between forced gasps for breath, staring at the civilian standing in front of her, watching her death as any other untrained eye would. She remembered the name; it was famous in the military, even if it wasn't public. The Fullbusters were the Confederacy's best, the tip of the spear in every assault or conflict. For this boy, who was standing in front of her broken body, to not know of it was shameful… but she couldn't bear it to blame him. He was born without knowing about his past… his heritage… she could only guide him with her last words… maybe the same she heard, and that she held up, when she was just a recruit. "Kid… do you know our duty?"

"W-what?" Gray turned his scared eyes to the red-head's face, overlooking the grim wound on her abdomen.

"We are to serve the people… the innocent… because… no matter if the governors are fools…" She smirked weakly at the words, now fully understanding their meaning. "The people are what matters… we do our best for a brighter future for the innocents…"

"I… I-I get it…" The black-haired was uncertain about the words, but he nodded anyway. He knew, deep inside, that the woman was right.

"Good…" The red-head smiled sincerely, lifting one of her arms weakly to hand the boy her helmet. "Here… take it with you… hand it over to General Dragneel on Crocus…" Her smile dropped if barely. "He needs to see what's on this helmet…"

Gray stared at the helmet and then at the woman for a while, not truly understanding this time but getting that it was important to deliver the piece of armor to the receiver this time.

"I'll do everything I can…"

* * *

"You brought me for a purpose… not because you were trying to play nice…" Gray muttered quietly, growling slightly.

"Indeed, we cannot overcome the dangers ahead of us without you," the brunette smiled weakly, sorting his way through some screens that appeared before him. "The Yri'baln, the Naitru… our own problems on Earthland… you united Galuna and Edolas… you are… essential for our victory."

"And what about my contaminated DNA, huh?" Gray narrowed his eyes. "I know it gives me an edge… but it also makes me a wild card."

The brunette chuckled lightly. "Seems like you adapted to military behavior quicker than what we thought…"

"Really now?" Gray smiled smugly, liking to be an unknowable resource for someone he once considered an enemy. "Then I think I'll stick with Major Scarlet's teachings for a while longer…"

"I believe you'll prefer to stay with those teachings for more than just jeopardizing my plan, Fullbuster." Hibiki ran through some screens and showed one of the Sol System's schematics, in which Earthland, Crocus, Galuna and Edolas were all shown in red lights of danger of being attacked by the Yri'baln forces. "Earthland is suffering a coup, Galuna is rebuilding, Edolas and Galuna are reinforcing themselves after the last battle… but we cannot wait, we must do something now or the war will be lost…"

"What do you mean?"

"Your victory on Galuna only slowed down the Yri'baln. They were defeated, yes, but they are regrouping now in Fiore and preparing an assault on our capital to cripple our main government even more…" Hibiki narrowed his eyes at the thought. "Without Earthland, our whole system will fall… no matter the ideology…"

"How do you know so much?"

"Easy, I have eyes everywhere, Fullbuster…"

* * *

"By standard procedures, you'd be considered a First Class Private, but nothing more," the Crocus sergeant explained, holstering his gun close to his chest. "Yet, you survived the hell on Galuna's surface without training and even got General Dragneel's recommendation… you're now a Major, kid, no matter what you think or want… you're now a formal part of our military."

"Like hell…!" Gray was going to interject even more but Kagura's hand on his shoulder and her shook of head told him to keep his protests down… for now. He shook his head tiredly and glared at the sergeant. "Is there a way to get me out of this military shit?"

The sergeant looked uneasy, even insulted, for a moment at hearing the words… but he nodded and pointed to the right path of the crossroad, where the War Room of Crocus' Central Command was.

"You should talk to General Eucliffe… Major…"

* * *

"I'm what?!" Gray asked loud enough for everyone in the war room to hear him, not believing the blond's words.

"You're the last Knight… the very last active member of the Knights Special Forces…" Sting leveled the guy with a hard stare wanting to get his message across without fussing too much about it. "Major Scarlet and General Dragneel gave their approval… you're now part of the Sons of Crocus… and our fight for freedom…"

"I don't want to be part of your fucking war!" Gray pounded his fists on the round table, not earning a response from the people assembled in the room. All of them stared at him for a moment until Laxus sighed and stood up from his seat, walking calmly to stand next to the still glaring black-haired.

"Listen kid, two great soldiers died while trying to give you a chance to escape…" He looked over the ornamented sword hanging from the brat's belt and the Gemini submachineguns under his armpits. "And General Dragneel stayed behind so we could reorganize our forces for the next conflict… whether you like it or not, you're now part of Crocus, and as such, you'll fight with us."

Gray narrowed his eyes at the speech, remembering the last moments of both Major Scarlet when he found her after the first confrontation with the Yri'baln and Major Cheney's death while trying to buy him some time to take down Porla's war room automated defenses.

He turned around and headed to the exit, stopping just before the door to look over his shoulder.

"Don't call me the last Knight… sounds too big for me…"

**To be continued.**

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for this, but it felt like I should tell you the truth... I'm permanently leaving this time... and as such, I'll give you all the glimpses on my stories that only a few got to see... why? Because just shutting down the stories seemed too cruel to me, so I'll give you a few bits and pieces of what I imagined for them...**

**And this is the order of them, one by one they'll be shut down from the archive after I spoil you...  
**

**Chapter 21 and first story to say good bye is the last one I published... Lost Cause: Ascender.  
**

**Chapter 22 will be a random idea.**

**Chapter 23: A Change of Scene.  
**

**Chapter 24 will be another random idea.  
**

**Chapter 25: My Candy.  
**

**Chapter 26 will be yet another random idea.  
**

**Chapter 27: Knowing it from the Beginning's sequels.  
**

**Chapter 28 will be an optional; how? I will give the writers freedom to choose what they want to see... give me an idea and I'll write it... give me many ideas and I'll combine them.  
**

**Chapter 29: Treason.  
**

**And lastly, chapter 30 will have some last lines as in good bye. Yeah, too dramatic, I could just throw everything I planned and leave you all hanging but I think you deserve better. So as I said, you'll see some parts of my stories, the plans for them are mine, of course, so bits and pieces is all you'll get. *laughs* I'm being repetitive I guess.  
**

**Saludos.)**


	22. RI: Fairy Effect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0022: Fairy Effect.**

**(Translation:**_ Commander Dragneel._**)**

* * *

Aboard the ESV Tenrou SA-1, or better known as the Earthland Alliance Space Vehicle of Stealth Assault 1…

"All systems functional," Simon communicated to the entire crew from his position at the engineering deck, going over some data in his terminal before nodding to himself in content with the current performance of the galaxy's top of the line ship. He walked quickly to another terminal and checked the state of the temperature before nodding again, seeing everything alright for them to leave the dock around Earthland's orbit. "We are good to go, sir."

"Perfect," was the short answer of Admiral Hades, who was overseeing the galaxy map in front of him and the crew around it working in some terminals of their own to ensure nothing was out of place. He narrowed his only eye when he saw some members missing from in between the crowd of soldiers. "Charle," the moment he spoke that name, a white orb appeared next to him, made of a holographic interface. "Where's the Commander?"

"Commander Dragneel is at his cabin, preparing his suit." The Enhanced Defense Intelligence, baptized as Charle by the crew, replied without losing a heartbeat. "Should I inform him you request his presence?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Turning his attention to the front of the ship, he addressed his helmsman, who was listening to some old music while waiting for the order to leave the area. "Happy, take us out of here."

"Aye sir!" Coming from the head of the ship the pilot replied to the Admiral, making the ship move in its small space to leave the docking area in a moment by just pressing some buttons in a level of expertise few could match. "We're leaving Earthland now!"

"I assume we won't be returning for a long time, huh?" Shifting on his feet to turn halfway to the source of the new voice, Hades found his second-in-command ready for everything and wearing his Special Forces suit with pride. Except for the helmet that hung lazily to his side and left his pink locks show its color to the assembled soldiers and crew.

Hades nodded firmly at the question, even if it was a rhetorical one and faced the map again, laying his eyes on their next destination. "You assume well, Commander, we won't be returning for a long time."

"Isn't that nice?" Another voice joined in on the conversation, standing next to the pinkette with a suit much like his. He had spiky blond hair and a scar that resembled a lightning over his right eye. He smirked at the movement around the command deck. "CC finally ordered us something more than just rooting our asses in this ship…"

"Yeah, I get you." Another voice, this one sounding a bit calmer, joined on the conversation. A man of black hair and prominent goatee stepped to the first one's side, saluting at his Admiral and waiting for orders or a briefing on their new assignment. "It's good to leave at last…"

"Yeah, it is, but listen up," Hades moved to stand in front of his best soldiers and joined his hands behind his back, leveling them all with his piercing stare. "Central Command ordered us to inspect some distress calls from one of our colonies near the air space close to the Sol System. Why? I don't know. They said our skills will be proved in this mission and that they will be watching our every move, as always but with a more critical eye."

"Damn those assholes," Laxus cursed under his breath, glaring at the symbol of their military organization that hung everywhere in the room, from their suits to their computers. "Always trying to complicate things…"

"True…" Azuma nodded gravely before eyeing the mission's details on Hades' computer. "And this mission doesn't seem like one we can leisurely make our way to the objective… we'll have to move as usual, not respecting the military code."

"Anyway, let's get to the shuttle and be done with this before I get bored…" Natsu shrugged and put his helmet on, walking towards the elevator with his two partners on toe and the Admiral watching their departure.

* * *

"This is crazy," Natsu explained to his crew. It has been almost three years since that day when they faced their enemy for the first time, when they discovered that they were not alone in the universe. Now, here he stood with a team made of not just his two partners in crime but also of many other alien races that he picked up along the way that wanted to help him with this menace. "We knew from the start that this wasn't going to be easy, that lives will be lost, but this has surpassed our imagination…"

"Yet here we are now, together, in spite of our differences to end the Reapers and bring peace to the galaxy," he stepped closer to the edge of the rundown building, overseeing the sight of the destroyed Magnolia and the beam that would take them to the Citadel and the end of the war. He turned around and looked at his team, remembering their meetings one at a time.

Azuma and Laxus; the three started out together after getting out of boot camp. Natsu being one hell of a soldier, commended to be part of the Saint program of advance military training, Azuma being the best engineer the Alliance could offer, and Laxus the last recruit from the Ascension program that took care of humans with affinity to magic.

Richard Buchanan; a polygon alien that was able to use his magic affinity to mold earth as he sees fit, he joined after Natsu was reconstructed by the black ops organization Heaven and its leader Siegrain.

Charle, the AI of the ESV Tenrou, found a way to have a body after a run-in the team had with Heaven on Mars shortly after escaping Earthland's and the Reaper invasion.

Gajeel Redfox; a creature that was the merging of both a machine and an organic being into one, he joined Natsu and the team after they got him out of an establishment that was trying to figure out how he came to be the perfect model of synthesis between machines and organics.

Bacchus; a drunk alien that was extremely flexible and strong, he joined when he was so wasted that couldn't do more than agree to Natsu's bargain. We give you something for the hangover and you join us, deal? And he accepted.

Kagura Mikazuchi; a genetically perfect human that was in constant hiding from her father, she was first assigned to watch over Natsu's movements while helping Heaven until she defected and joined his cause by free will.

Lyon Bastya; the last member of an old ancient civilization that existed 50,000 years prior to the day, he joined after Natsu and his team got him out of the stasis pod he was locked into. He swore to serve until the last of the Reapers were dead.

And lastly, Erza Scarlet; an alien from a race of ginger haired females that were excellent in every kind of task they were set to accomplish, she joined Natsu after he rescued her from the Reapers' invasion of her home planet, Fresia.

Natsu gave one last look to all of them and then continued with his speech. "Be strong, the enemy won't show pity at us and they are gravely mistaken if they think we will give them any!"

* * *

"Commander Dragneel," Siegrain addressed casually as he stepped inside the room, walking pass Natsu to stand next to the frozen figure of Admiral Hades. His form changed, he still looked human, but his eyes were even more mechanical now and most of his body had some strange wires coming out and in, in different areas. "Glad you could make it this far."

"Siegrain!" Natsu, barely holding himself together after the laser he received from Harbinger, spat in anger, not liking to see the man again after all the things he has done to jeopardize his mission. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Why of course, to take control of the Reapers and take humanity to the next evolutionary stage." Siegrain smirked, walking back and forth in between Natsu and Hades.

"You… are crazy…!" Hades muttered weakly, trying to regain control of his body.

"I'm looking to make us the dominant form in the galaxy and I'm crazy?" He asked amusedly. "Look at yourselves, look at what the Reapers can do! Imagine that for humanity!"

To put some emphasis on his words, he forced Natsu's mind to pull the trigger and shot at Hades, injuring the old man in the chest.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "You're not yourself anymore…"

"I am myself, Commander, and I'll prove it by taking control and saving everyone from this." Despite these words, Siegrain stood still on his spot, watching and expecting to hear more from his old enemies.

"Then why don't you go now? What's stopping you?" The pink-haired asked, knowing the answer beforehand.

"Of… course he can't!" Hades continued to mutter, fighting even more now that he was wounded. "He's been indoctrinated!"

"No!" Siegrain spat, kicking Hades on the back of its knees to make him crawl, pulling a gun out of his suit and aiming to terminate him. "I will kill you two and later save everyone! Humanity will be the dominating race as it should be and-!"

A loud bang was heard.

Siegrain looked down at his chest, seeing the blood oozing out from the center and the hole he had there after Natsu pulled the trigger again. He gave a few shaky steps to the left and tried to reach the console that could open the Citadel's arms but he fell to the ground, dead, leaving Natsu and Hades out of his mind control.

Natsu sighed in regret, not wanting to end the life of someone who could have been saved, and moved towards the console, clicking some buttons to later witness how the arms of the structure opened and revealed the battlefield outside around Earthland's obit.

"T-there… Earthland…" He heard Siegrain whispering weakly, his bright mechanical eyes gazing lovingly at the mass of blue, white and green. "I wish you could see it like I do… Dragneel… it's so… perfect…"

_-Commander… the Crucible is docked but nothing's happening, it must be something on your end.-_

"Sir, there's nothing here, the console…" Natsu was going to continue trying the console but the ground suddenly moved and he found himself in a platform that took him to an upper level of the station, leaving behind the injured Hades and the dead body of Siegrain. "What the…?!"

_-Commander, what's going on?-_

"I'm heading up… I don't know where, but I guess I'll find out soon, sir." Natsu told to the head of the Earthland's Alliance Navy, Admiral Faust Fernandez, as he continued to ascend even higher. Trying to maintain voice connection with him until something jammed all communications and left him alone to decide the fate of the whole universe.

At the top, he found the little kid of black hair that died when he left Earthland to gather the fleet that was now fighting outside, for what he could remember, the boy's name was Romeo, though it seemed like this was just an image used by the computer of the station to give some familiarity to Natsu.

"Greetings…"

_And you all know how the story ends… *grins*_

**To be continued.**_  
_


	23. A Change of Scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0023: A Change of Scene.**

**(Translation:**_ Natsu, Luminer, Ignifer Dragneel._**)**

**(NEWS:** _An awesome writer has took it upon himself to finish this story._**)**

* * *

So here we are, ladies and gentlemen, back into the universe I created for the 'slight' change of scene in Natsu Dragneel's life and his history in Fairy Tail. For starters, he didn't begin in Fairy Tail, not even heard of it until he was much older… instead, he wound up finding Jellal Fernandez in his Tower of Heaven and helped him built the damn thing.

Yeah, you heard right.

NATSU helped JELLAL build the TOWER OF HEAVEN.

How sickeningly and extraordinary is that?

Very, if you ask me.

The idea came from Dauwz' Let It Burn and here is a small scene I thought up when I was just starting the story, a.k.a. when the story had only a few minutes of being alive…

_Many months ago…_

"I don't want to!" Natsu shook his head repeatedly, planting his feet on the hard floor of etherion so as to make his point stronger. There was no way he was going to play the bad guy and help Jellal.

_For the love of…! I told ya like a hundred times already! You are NOT the bad guy in this scene!_

"Still… I will hurt Erza…" He looked down sheepishly, already imagining the hard face he had to make while punching his nakama in the stomach so he could do the scene for the story.

"Uhm… you punched her the last time, remember?" Jellal pointed out from his seat, re-reading his script while waiting for the main author to get Natsu into work. "And I think you punched her hard… look at how flat her stomach is…"

"W-what are you saying?!" Erza blushed madly at the words, but still checked if her stomach was a little more flat after the punch the pink-haired gave her all those years ago.

"Hey! I didn't punch her that hard!" Natsu gave a step forward and pointed an accusing finger at the blue-haired. "Besides, you hurt her more before I even got here!"

_Both of you, shut up! This is getting out of hand; let's do a scene farther in the future of this story…_

* * *

"This timeline is just two months later, asshole." Ignifer's voice could be heard through his helmet, his visor also showing a distinct and dangerous glint in his eyes. "And Jellal is here too…"

"What's with this armor?" The azure-haired asked, checking the set of steel covering his entire body and head, giving him a new image that resembled something like Natsu's armor. "And why is it blue?"

…_you really don't know?_

"Can we play this scene and be over?" Erza asked with a roll of her eyes, not liking the dumb attitude of both the players and the author. Though she'd lying if she said she didn't like the sets of armor Natsu and Jellal were wearing. They were… really tight-fitting, to say the least. "I have a meeting in about an hour."

"And I've got to meet Gildartz for training in an hour too!" Natsu complained, reading the script hurriedly before nodding to himself and getting into character. "Let's start."

_Wow, nice voice._

_Okay, the scene is the next!_

_Jellal found some leads about Natsu's and his former ally and friend, Ultear, and he's going to go check them up…_

_Leaving Natsu and Erza alone for the moment…_

_Which leads to this situation…_

"Okay, I'll be leaving now, Master." Siegfried told the short man with a final bow, turning on his feet towards the exit of the guild, casting one last glance to his friends before leaving completely. "Wait! That's it?!"

_And the NatZa situation…_

"HEY!"

…_starts now!_

"I hope he finds her." Ignifer commented lowly after the blue armored man disappeared from view, moving towards the stairs that led to the second floor with Erza following him close behind and nodding to his words. "We owe her a lot… and we want to let her know that…"

"Even if she was the one to start all our misfortunes?" Erza could still remember when Jellal mentioned to Natsu and her that the black haired woman was the one to have him under mind-control when she was kicked out of the tower and Natsu arrived to the place.

The red armored mage just nodded.

"If it wasn't because of her, I wouldn't have met him… or you." He stopped near the railings that overlook the entire hall, leaning on them with his hands and gazing at the crowd underneath with an unreadable stare. He didn't notice the slight twitching in the scarlet-haired woman.

"U-uhm, yeah, that's true… I guess." If it wasn't for Ultear, Natsu would have arrived to a deserted tower, Erza would have probably not join Fairy Tail and… well, in short, they wouldn't have met. She gazed at the thinking man through the corner of her eyes, seeing him heave a sigh before moving his shoulders a bit. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, the armor is getting uncomfortable…" He released the railing and laid a hand on his shoulder pads, moving them and making them grind against the cloth underneath it. He tilted his head in the Titania's direction. "Wanna help me clean it?"

Now, Erza froze on her spot. "C-clean it…? L-like… remove it… normally?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I should also clean myself too…" He sniffed the inside of his helmet, flinching at the heavy smell of sweat from having to fight his way back to the guild without time for a wash up. "…so that adds more things to my list."

He started to walk towards the stairs, stopping to see why the woman wasn't following him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked a little worried, seeing her blushing but thinking that it was probably because of embarrassment of having to hear about his hygiene. "Sorry to break it to you like that, I just really need a bath right now."

"Y-yeah, you do." Shaking the weird and _trashy_ ideas out of her mind, Erza made her way to stand next to Ignifer, nodding so he could lead the way downstairs. "Let's go..."

Though, the question he gave her next wasn't what she needed to hear right now.

"So… your place or mine?"

_Some minutes later…_

_In Erza's room at Fairy Hills…_

"So I bend my arm this way and…" While Natsu continue to struggle out of his armor, without using re-quip to remove it, Erza sat on her bed, armor off, staring dreamily at what she could already see of the guy. She would never say it out loud, for now, but she was damn glad he took his chestplate and helmet first. It left her eyes free to roam and scan what was beneath the thick piece of metal the Iron Dragon Slayer created to hide the hard, sweaty and hot body of the ex-councilman. "…damn it! I was sure it would come out if I did that!"

"U-uh?" Snapping out of her imagination, Erza found Natsu looking at her with pleading eyes, extending one armored arm towards her in sign of some required assistance with it, though her mind was going back to full functionality slowly at the moment. "W-what is it?"

"Can you help me with this?" He moved his arm up and down, trying to shake the gauntlet off without much of a success. Erza stared at the arm for a moment before nodding slowly, getting up from her bed to stand next to the man, who put his hand at the other end of the gauntlet, closer to his head. "Okay, you pull and I'll push… ready?"

The re-quip wizard nodded again and when Natsu signaled her, she started to pull hard on the gauntlet, hearing some bones cracking from the guy's body but continuing when the pinkette just shook her worry off and insisted on his end.

That's until someone knocked on the door and made Erza pull harder on her end…

…making her fall…

…with a sweaty and half naked Natsu on top of her.

When the door opened, Mirajane's head popped from the outside and peered into the room, looking for her ex-rival and the former councilor to tell them about an urgent message from Makarov. "Erza? Ignifer?" She looked around a bit more, finding some armor pieces scattered on the floor and some armors from her friend lined close to the wall. "Master wants to see… you… two…?" Looking at the blushing messes of the pink-haired and scarlet-haired locking eyes with eachother on the floor made her grew quiet until she noticed that she was invading their privacy… and darted out of the place with a sorry excuse. "Come whenever you want! He can wait!"

He was on top of her, both arms supporting him by lying on both sides of her while her hands were pressed hardly against his chest, an attempt to keep him from squeezing her against the hard wooden floor.

Coming out of her daze faster, Erza looked in the direction of the now closed door and made a vain attempt to stand up and go after Mira before things could be misinterpreted… but a heavy weight was keeping her down.

When she looked up, Natsu was still staring at her, blushing yes, but staring nonetheless.

"N-natsu?" She gulped down when he inched his face closer to hers, his eyes serious, his breathing tickling her neck and cheeks. "W-what are you doing?"

"Closer inspection," he answered in a low voice that she couldn't help but find attractive. "Your eyes look much better at this distance…"

There was really no difference between her hair and her face at the moment.

"C-can't you do it while standing up?" She pressed her hands harder against his chest, a futile attempt that did not work due to her body giving up on her heart's desires. "I-I don't like to be down here…"

"Oh?" He smiled flirtatiously, some tints of his old personality coming to the surface. "If you want to be on top, all you have to do is ask…"

And to the patient of Makarov, who remained at the guild waiting for them until nightfall…

…she did ask.

**To be continued.**


	24. RI: Harem crap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0024: Harem crap.**

**(Translation:**_ It's like playing "connect the dots" with your ex-'s._**)**

* * *

Ah, nothing beats a wedding day…

It lifts up and sugar-coats the atmosphere…

Puts everyone on a cheerful mode…

Makes the guys nervous and the girls sigh dreamily…

Yeah, wedding day…

Adding some white stuff like cloths, chairs, tables, a red carpet, some floral arrangements and you were set to say just two damn words.

Oh, and pigeons if you want to make it flashy… and let's not forget about the waiters or the catering, or the gifts from the close relatives and friends.

But enough of the descriptions!

_Readers and writers... and fiction characters of all kinds and mangas._

_Here we are gathered today, on this sacred chapter of Rebellion, to see the union of two Fairy Tail mages in sacred marriage._

At the strangely black goat priest's sides were the best men and maids of honor of the groom and bride, standing proudly and expecting for the last one to make her appearance while the groom finished getting rid of his nerves by loosening his bowtie a little.

He had pink hair and onyx eyes, and the black tuxedo he was wearing was too tight for his liking…

But he would endure it for a few more minutes…

_And so, let us see the bride…_

*add some cheesy weeding music here*

On cue, the doors to the cathedral opened and all heads turned around to look at the entering bride, who walked towards the altar where her future husband was waiting. She walked slowly but steady, giving confident steps while Charle and Wendy carried her gown at the back.

Some people started sniffing, some cried at the sight…

One person smiled genuinely at the picture…

And another one kept a strictly stern face…

Skip forward…

_Readers, writers and manga characters…_

_We have come together in the presence of some high class spirit of level 1000 and these witnesses to join you, Cana Alberona, and you, Natsu Dragneel, in holy matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that the two of you will long remember, and bla, bla, bla, let's go forward..._

Many women glared daggers at the black goat while some guys, including the groom, sighed in relief.

_Please face each other and join hands._

Natsu and Cana did as told.

_Natsu Dragneel, do you have something you would like to say to Cana before we begin?_

Natsu shook his head with a smile.

_Say yes or no…_

Natsu groaned slightly. "No…"

_Cana Alberona, do you have something you would like to say to Natsu before we begin?_

"If I think of something I'll tell him later…" Natsu and some others close friends grinned at her laid back answer.

_Okay… Cana, do you take this man, Natsu, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and bla, bla, bla respect him, and bla, bla, bla and keep him in sickness and in health, and bla, bla, bla and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?_

Cana nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I do…"

_Natsu, do you take this woman, Cana, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and bla, bla, bla comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, and bla, bla, bla forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for so long as you both shall live?_

Natsu grinned widely and nodded. "Hell yeah, I do!"

At the movement of his head, the main maid and best man moved closer and delivered the rings to the couple.

_Your wedding rings are symbolic of your commitment to each other and your endless love for each other…_

_Or that's what the book said anyway…_

_Cana, please place your ring on Natsu's third finger of his left hand and repeat these words:_

Moving quickly, she slid the ring on Natsu's finger and waited for the black goat to start, following each word he said with her own.

"I Cana, give to you, Natsu, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you with all that I am always… or at least until the booze runs out…" Both chuckled at the joke while others kept a respectful straight face, despite the urges.  
_  
*sighs* Natsu, please place your ring on Cana's third finger of her left hand and repeat these words:_

_I Natsu,_

"I Natsu,"

_Give to you, Cana,_

"Give to you, Kagura…"

…

…_what?_

"WHAT?" The loud righteous scream was heard all the way to Crocus and Era.

It even broke some of the cathedral's window glasses.

"Kagura…" Natsu repeated in a sort of daze, snapping out of his trance to look at the disapproving eyes of the seventh woman in his life. He gulped as his eyes widened, quickly getting nervous when he saw everyone glaring murderously at him. "Kagura…? Erh… I meant Cana! Cana!"

"Yeah right, you moron!" Cana shut him down by backhanding him on the head, successfully knocking him down while she stomped her way out of the place, followed by some concerned friends that kicked the Dragon Slayer on the ribs as they pass by.

Mira for ruining her friend's big day.

Makarov for the same reason, only that he said something along the lines of 'daughter'.

Gajeel because he had a 'thing' for the brunette and Natsu hurt her.

And Gray because he felt like kicking him for the hell of it.

The worst part was when Gildartz used disassembly on him like three times until he vented out and Natsu was left a sorry mess on the ground.

And hours passed…

…he stayed there after everyone left…

…and so did she.

But what could he say now?

"It would have been much easier if you'd have told her yes a few months ago…" She told him sternly, shaking her head and crossing her arms as she looked down at the pinkette. "…now you are alone with yet another broken heart in your pockets… how does it feel?"

"Like crap?" Natsu ran a hand through his hair as he sighed deeply, sitting at the edge of the altar, on the stairs. "But I can't do anything now… Cana hates me and I'm sure Kagura hasn't forgiven me for what happened…"

"Did you try talking to her?"

"I don't know, Erza…" The pink-haired stood up and walked past the first woman in his life, appreciating her concern even after their disastrous relationship. "…I'll go and… talk… but I promise nothing."

"I don't want you to promise, Natsu," Erza sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just talk and sort things out before doing anything as stupid as what you did today, again."

"Yes, ma'am."

And the pinkette left the building.

* * *

"So you don't know where she is?" Natsu asked the second woman in his life, Jenny Realight, with slumped shoulders. After having to endure the train trip all the way to Crocus, he wasn't in the mood of hearing he did it for nothing.

"Nope, sorry, lover boy…" The model told him, looking around in case someone from the stage was to call her to continue the photo session. "I believe she disappeared after you two broke up…"

"A year ago?" Natsu quirked an eyebrow at the piece of news. "But I saw her the day before the weeding…"

"Seriously?" The blonde put a finger on her lips in thinking, swaying her hips a bit and delighting herself with the effect she still had on the pinkette in front of her when she caught him ogling her openly. "Well then, why don't you follow her scent then?"

"It was raining that day…" Natsu slumped even further at his bad luck.

Jenny sweatdropped and patted his head softly. "Aw, sorry to hear that…"

"Yeah… thanks…" Natsu sighed deeply and stood straight, nodding to the blonde before turning to head back to the train station. He had to check every one of his leads if he wanted to find the Mermaid Heel wizard. "I'll be going, take care."

"Visit once in a while!" The model waved in goodbye before heading back to the photo session.

And so the Dragon Slayer headed to…

* * *

Sabertooth…

"Get the hell out of this place!"

"W-wait!"

"You ignorant Fairy!"

And a figure appeared flying out of the inside of the Sabertooth guild building's top floor, through a window to the hard rock bottom of six floors below. Natsu shook his head as he waited for the inevitable crash, courtesy of the third woman in his life. He thought Minerva would've have already forgotten her anger about their break up… seems he was wrong.

With a loud thud, he reached the ground making a small crater of sorts near the entrance of the building, where Sting and Rogue were waiting for him.

"We warned you." The Shadow Dragon Slayer repeated the same lines as when Natsu arrived to the place and went inside despite Sting's warnings.

"Yeah, though I'm not that sad about the outcome…" Sting tried his best to contain the laughter but he was failing miserably, to the point where he just didn't give a damn anymore and laughed openly at the pinkette's misfortune with women.

"Shut up…" The Fire Dragon Slayer growled, rubbing his sore head as he stepped out of the crater looking at the window from which he came out. Two deathly red eyes were looking at him from up there, glaring daggers at the center of his being. He swallowed a lump and faced Rogue. "Hey, do ya know where Kagura might be?"

"Kagura?" Rogue raised a curious eyebrow. "You mean the Mermaid Heel wizard the woman upstairs almost killed?"

"Yeah, the same one." Natsu nodded.

"I'm sorry but I don't know," the black-haired shook his head firmly, truly not knowing where to find the mysterious woman. "We didn't hear of her since the Tournament… and that was a long time ago."

"Huh…" Natsu scratched the back of his head, shifted on his feet and left the place without another word.

Leaving a laughing Sting and bored Rogue to deal with an angered woman.

* * *

"So… that's it…" Natsu finished his explanation with some trouble, not daring to look at the fourth woman in his life in the eyes after the way things ended. "I looked everywhere, asked the people I know and no one knows where she is…"

"Uhm… okay, for starters…" Lisanna looked at the pinkette with some trouble, not understanding why did he search for the swordswoman by asking his past girlfriends… including her. "Neither of us knew her that well to accurately tell where she might be, Natsu…" She pointed to the red-haired that was eating a strawberry cake on the counter of the bar of the guild, chatting with Mira and Lucy. "…Erza and you were the only ones that knew her better."

"I know! But Erza doesn't know either!" Natsu dropped his head onto the table at the new setback, well, not new. He was facing the same damn thing everywhere he went. "And I know her, yeah, but not enough to tell where she might be right now!"

"Did you try her guild?" At the question, the pinkette paled visibly.

"I won't get near that place…" He shivered and shook uncontrollably. "…they hate me there."

"With good reason," Lisanna nodded and shrugged his fear as nothing. "But you gotta find a lead… anything that can tell you where she might be right now so you can go and get it right."

"U-uhm… but isn't there any other way aside from that one?" At Natsu's question, a little bird arrived flying from the outside of the guild, landing gracefully at the top of Erza's head… who growled loudly at the thing.

"I told that damn woman to stop using me as her landing pad!" Erza thrashed her arms like crazy, trying to pry the bird off her head until the little thing did so and headed towards Natsu, landing next to him with a small envelope attached to one of its legs.

"Now, what could she want?" Natsu untangled the envelope from the little legs and opened it, wondering what the fifth woman in his life wanted to him as he watched the little bird leave as it came before focusing his attention on the letter.

Lisanna watched him turn serious, nod a few times, until his eyes widened and he stood up with the letter in his hands.

"How could I forget?!" He yelled loudly, startling everyone in the vicinity. "I don't know how to read!"

"You dumbass!"

* * *

After a beating, courtesy of his guildmates and Lisanna, Natsu now found himself near the coast. Close to Akane Resort and the place of nightmares he only saw once before he destroyed it.

He strolled casually through the forest, nearing the beach with each step, his eyes catching the form of the island in the distance despite the dark night of that day.

He was just about to set foot on the sand when he caught the scent he was looking for, and a monotonous voice halted him with an honest threat to his life.

"One more step and I'll cut your testicles into fragments matching the sand."

Yeah, an honest threat to his life.

"H-hey, nice to see you again…" Natsu waved a hand to the woman sitting close to the ocean, flinching visibly when she looked over her shoulder to glare at him with such cold eyes that the same fire he had felt terrified. "…I was just looking for you, so, you know…" He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Can we talk?"

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie," Kagura voiced out with the same tone, her eyes looking ahead once again. "There's no reason for me to hear whatever you have to say."

The pinkette slumped down and sighed again. "Listen, it wasn't Happy who used your sword to get some fishes… it was me."

"I know." She answered, surprising him to the core.

"T-then… you also know that it wasn't Happy the one that shredded the sheath… right?"

"That was you?" She stood up and turned fully to face him, glaring holes through his being.

He sweated profusely. "A-aye… you see, my fingernails were a little rusty so I looked for something hard to sharpen them… and your sheath was there so… I… k-kinda use it for that…?"

Eyes narrowed, more sweat came out.

Natsu was seriously starting to believe this was a bad idea, but when she sighed and dropped on the sand again, patting the spot next to her with a hand, all fear washed out of him and he relaxed.

He walked to the spot and sat with her, looking at the horizon until something could come out of him to get things fixed between them

Luckily, that something struck him not a minute too soon.

"About that thing you asked me…" He started out breaking the silence. "…remember? That silly thing a few months ago? My answer is yes…"

Kagura remained with her eyes on the ocean.

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"If it means that much to you…" He gulped down what saliva was left in his mouth, and any other doubt in his mind. "…yes, I will… join Mermaid Heel."

There was a stunned silence for about half a minute until he saw the corner of her lips twitch upwards.

"You, you mean that?" She asked him shyly, looking at the sand beneath her feet while the Dragon Slayer nodded with all his strength.

He was so dead when Makarov and the others heard of this.

He couldn't even stand the imaginary mockery from all his rivals at being the only guy in an all-women's guild.

"Y-yeah, I mean it." Natsu stood up and extended a hand towards the sixth woman in his life, which was taken a second later. He helped her stand back on her feet and looked at her face, she wasn't smiling fully, like the other girls he dated used to, but he was able to detect the joy inside. "So… do we tell your side or mine first?"

"I believe your side will be best," Kagura answered, squezzing his hand a little to let him know she was there to support him during the situation. "Master won't have a problem with you, if you promise to stay with me and not cause a ruckus as in your guild."

Oh, the downsides of a relationship.

Natsu nodded slowly, not liking the idea of holding himself, but preferring it better than hurting the woman once more.

So, long story short, they became a couple… again… and made it public… again…

Only that this time, they had a 'slight' change of plans in the whole dating program.

Natsu was not allowed to be alone with any of his past girlfriends.

He wasn't allow to stare at the other girls in Mermaid Heel.

And he couldn't boast about the fact he was the only guy in a guild full of women.

Which Makarov and the rest of the old perverted geezers of Fairy Tail tried to push him to do.

He was tempted by the idea, but he loved his testicles a lot…

…enough to keep quiet about it, not to look indecently, not to be improperly alone, and not to boast about this new thing in his life.

Yes, we love our family jewels that much.

Though, we only endure, as Natsu does, because the jewels are under specialized treatment.

And we, as him, don't change that for anything…

…except a harem, of course.

**To be continued.**


	25. My Candy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0025: My Candy.**

**(Translation:**_ Really annoying teenage Natsu._**)**

* * *

Fairy High, the epitome of excellence in teaching, the best school in Magnolia and one of the best in Fiore together with Phantom, Saber and some others that aren't worth the mention even if they are important in the country.

_Meh, that's not what this chapter is about anyway…_

"Oh god… make the voices stop!"

_Yeah, sorry but I'm back, MCNatsu…_

"And I'm not glad about it," the pinkette touched his nose for emphasis, remembering the previous time I appeared and he ended up with a pair of bloody nostrils. "Erza chased me through the whole school and punched me!"

_Serves you right for being late…_

"I wasn't late!" A person glared at him, he gulped and looked down in defeat. "O-okay, kinda late…"

_That's better…_

_Now, let's get on with the chapter…_

As I was saying, Fairy High, the bla, bla, bla, best school… now it was a day of excitement.

It was decided, by the Educational Council of Fiore, that the fifth day of the sixth month was to be one where the students of the top three schools were going to face each other in both academic and athletic challenges, just to prove which school was better once and for all.

Mostly to shut Principal Porla and Jiemma up, who were becoming pretty annoying with their arguments about the quality of their schools over the rest.

And the ground for the tournament to be held was… yeah… Fairy High.

_How hard to know…_

_One would think I'd have become a little more creative when thinking of places and ideas for the story at this point…_

"Maybe, like I could care…" Natsu shrugged and returned his eyes to the point of interest of every single male from the three schools.

The running fields… where every one of the best and most athletic females of the schools were now making preparations for the challenge ahead of them.

They were talking, stretching, drinking some water, stretching, warming up, stretching…

_Oh god, I want to be there…_

_Wait, I'm there…_

A bright flash of light occurred and the next second, in the grades, along the other males of the schools and a few places up from a gaping Natsu and Gray, appeared a black haired dude that had nothing to do with the story but wanted to witness the situation with his own eyes.

"Gah! Luckily I brought a camera!" He said before taking pictures from every single girl in the place, making sure to take the money from the other students around that wanted a copy of them. He was getting rich in just a few minutes. "Keh, plain easy…"

But the guy is no longer the point of the story, so, should we turn the camera to the other two Fairy High students?

"Wait! I'm ignoring myself?!"

They were gaping and drooling, their eyes almost bulging out at the insanely hawt positions some of the girls were making just to prepare for a damn run around the field. Trying to touch their feet with the tip of their fingers, spreading their legs to the sides and bending forward, kneeling on one leg and pressing forward, raising both arms high…

God we thank the PE teachers that made this possible.

"We thank them." Every single guy bowed its head in the teachers' direction, the guys being surrounded by a halo of sorts that proved their holiness to the believers. The Gods raised their whistles to the crowd, pledging to serve as good as they did so far.

"W-wow! Look at that one!" Gray pointed to a group of girls from Saber High, his jaw almost falling off. "L-long legs…"

"Kidding? Check that other one!" Natsu pointed to the girl from Phantom, whom was the same one stalking Gray from the past years. "Look at her ass!"

"God bless the guy that came up with the girls' uniforms!" Gray yelled together with Natsu, a chorus of cries coming from the rest of the male population around them.

God we thank the guy that came up with the idea for the girls' PE uniforms.

_*call*_

_*answers* Yeah? *eyes widen* H-h-h-heaven you say? Y-yeah, what's up?_

_*gasps*_

Change of sentence.

God we thank the lesbian that came up with the idea for the girls' PE uniforms.

"We thank her." Again, the male population bowed down, a small trickle of light coming from the clouds that told them their message was received and appreciated.

"Ya pussies know nothin' of women." A third voice joined the pink-haired and his friend, and to their left appeared the male student from Phantom High with whom they had a few run-ins the past school year. Yeah, Gajeel Redfox. "Check out the older girls, you fuckers… those ones are the real lookers."

To his words, Natsu and Gray eyed the older girls from the three schools, their eyes now popping out completely and their nostrils gushing out large quantities of blood at the picture.

Better backs, better fronts, supportive sides, excellent flexibility and perfect chassis.

Damn, it sounded like a car exposition…

…not that it's any different, but anyway.

"A mature girl better than a young one?" A fourth voice, and to their right appeared a blond guy with a black-haired one following him close behind, two bastards that always got on the other three nerves'. Sting and Rogue from Saber High. "Check that pinky over there, she's a newbie and she's a killer body…"

He pointed a finger to Meredy, who was Gray's –secret- girlfriend at the moment.

"Hey, you faggot!" Fullbuster got to his feet and tried to grab the blond only to find something on the way. When he looked down, he saw Natsu sitting like a sculpture and drooling like a fountain, so immobile was he that he wasn't letting Gray have revenge against the guy that was checking up his girlfriend. "Hey! Move, asshole! I gotta kick this guy's ass!"

"…" Natsu continued to stare into the distance, not really paying any attention to what was happening around him.

Sting was slightly curious of this; he forgot about Gray, who was stopped and dragged to some other place by Rogue and followed by Gajeel, who just wanted to beat something up for a change. He leaned forward at Natsu's head level and looked in the same direction as the drooling pinkette, his eyes almost bulging out when he caught sight of what the guy was staring at.

He smiled widely, seeing the opportunity to get some fun, that wasn't fighting, at hand.

"Hey, Natsu," He poked the guy in the ribs, successfully getting the attention of the guy and his glare. "Wanna see that up close?"

The pinkette quirked an eyebrow before nodding, slowly.

"Okay, wait until the races are over and then follow me…"

Oh, he was sure gonna enjoy this.

After the races, when all the competitions were over and all the guys that passed out from blood loss were taken to the infirmary, the girls from the three schools heard the results of the event and went immediately to the changing rooms. Going to clean themselves and change their clothes before heading to the gym where the academic part was about to be held.

In between the masses of students from the three schools, Natsu followed Sting to whatever place he was taking him to, wondering why the blond-haired wanted to help him out on this one, especially after Natsu fractured two of the guy's ribs in their last unofficial encounter in between schools.

"Here we are." Sting said with a content nod, turning around to let the pinkette see a ventilation shaft at the side of a wall that belonged to the girls' changing rooms. "If you climb and crawl your way, you might be able to see her again… _completely…_"

"C-completely, you say?" The Saber High student nodded firmly. Natsu gulped. "B-but what if they catch me?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure a way to get you out if anything happens." Sting bended his knees a bit and joined both hands in front of him, motioning towards the shaft with his head. "C'mon, I'll give you a little push and get you inside."

"I'm still nervous about this…" Natsu scratched the back of his head, sighing in defeat when the blond-haired gave him another encouragement and reason to go inside. "A camera?"

"Why yes, I'm giving you a hand but you need to give me one too…" Sting smirked amusedly. "…I mean, give me something to get my hand working."

"You're disgusting…" Natsu narrowed his eyes at the now grinning blond-haired, shaking his head tiredly before hopping onto the guy's hands, pushed the shaft open and entered the ventilation system of the girls' changing room.

"Good luck!" Was all he heard before going further inside the tight tunnels, crawling his way towards the sound of the running water, where the girls were probably doing their thing.

'God knows I'm gonna regret this…' He thought grimly, already imagining the punishment if he was to be caught in the act of peeping the girls' in their privacy. He continued to crawl through the cramped space of the vents, following the sounds of water and the slight mist from hot water. Even if the punishment was expulsion, he was going to see this through. He had to, as a teenager and as a man. 'Fuck regret, fuck the consequences.'

He went on and on with one arm in front of the other until he reached a spot where the water could be heard as clear as it could be, luckily too, there was a small shaft that allowed him to see what was below him.

'Okay, here we go.' Natsu looked down through the shaft and his eyes widened, a small trickle of blood escaped his nose as his mouth drooled unconsciously. 'Oh dear God~!'

"I tell you, I was going to pass that red-head but she got in my way!" A light blue-haired girl, whom looked like a freshman of Saber High, tried to explain to her upper classmate. The black-haired beauty not paying any attention to her explanations as she was too busy cleaning her hair with the hot water from the shower. "Minerva!"

"Shush, I'm busy." The black-haired woman, if her curves meant anything, smiled faintly and let the water clean all the dirt and sweat from her body, running from top to bottom over her and her figure. A pair of waterfalls at the top of her front catching their unbeknownst peeper's attention, whom almost passed out with a happy smile on his face.

Yeah, he could die that day, be expelled or some shit…

…but he would have no fucking regrets.

"B-but Minerva…!" The girl kept on trying to explain herself but a quick change on her faucet made her focus her attention to the now cold water. "Kyaaaaaaaaa~!"

"I told you, I'm busy."

'God, I need to take those blasted pics now or Sting'll sell me out!' Fumbling in the reduced space in which he was in, Natsu tried to reach for the camera, doing his best to not make too much noise that could draw attention to him. But when he found it, he sadly discovered that the girls and his objective were moving to the changing rooms. 'Awww, man…'

He crawled his way towards the changing rooms, hearing the sounds of chatting and giggling of the preys before coming to the best spot he could get of them. He reached for the camera quicker and tried to turn it on, but the damn thing didn't respond… plus, there was something bothering the top of his head and he couldn't see what the fuck it was.

'Damn it! I knew it was a bad idea!' He withdrew one hand to his pocket and searched for his lighter.

Yeah, he smokes… once in a while.

'This will solve everything…' With the lighter, he would be able to check the batteries state and look around the shaft for what was disturbing his head. He clicked the thing a few times, earning nothing but sparkles until the lighter did its job and turned itself on.

Successfully showing him that the battery was dead…

...damn that Sting, he probably knew but lead him on to have some blackmail material on him...

…that and that there was a nasty spider of the size of his hand hovering close to his head.

His natural reaction was to scream.

You cannot blame him, he didn't expect that to happen.

But you can blame him for moving too much in the crowded space…

…so much that the hinges of the ventilation tubes weakened to the point where they fell due to his weight.

All the girls inside the changing room screamed in surprise at the happening.

The vent fell to the floor without reason and there was a small fire coming from the inside.

What Natsu did killed the spider, yeah, but it also earned him a new look…

…why a new look?

Yeah, when moving too much, Natsu _accidentally_ set his hair on fire.

Because the fire on his hair puffed smoke, the emergency sprayers activated and the place was filled with water.

Natsu should have run at this point.

Being discovered and with his head hurting like a thousand hells was enough for anyone to be near its house by now, but the group of wet clothed and bodied women around him froze him completely.

Especially the sight of a still naked Minerva standing right in front of him without covering her private parts, her hands on her hips and a small devious smile on her face.

"Now now, what do we have here?"

Later that day, Natsu was found hanging from the top of the entrance of the school.

His body almost completely naked, except for his boxers, and with signatures from the girls of Saber High was what everyone could see.

Gray laughed his ass off.

Gajeel fisted him in the nuts and laughed his ass off as well.

Rogue just chuckled; he was too cool to be laughing his ass off for something like this.

And Sting?

"So… we heard from a little lizard that what happened today was your _brilliant_ idea…" Minerva narrowed her eyes at the trembling blond. "Any last words?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

**To be continued.**


	26. The Real Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**The song belongs to Hollywood Undead - Pimpin'.**

**Re-written by Roxas.97.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

**I guess.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0026: Everybody pair the N&Z...**

**(Translation:**_ 'Cause we roll the archive, bitches._**)**

* * *

**Shippin' – Magnolia Zombie**

_(ft. Neo-S, Rox-T, DauwZ, Sable, Shin-J and K-ro.)_

K-ro:

Come on, everybody throw your hands up

In the air, come on, let's

*Guitar*

You know - we keep the party jumpin'

So let`s keep them 40`s comin'

*Guitar*

Come on down to the city of Fiore where we,

We ride with authors and the shippin's easy

You know how we keep writing everyday, baby

We ride with authors and the shippin's easy

Sable:

When I ride with D-A-U-W-Z

It's like, okay basically

We get shitfaced and crazy

We're writin' "Fuck the police"

DauwZ:

J-Just like Ez, let's see

With Sable and Shinji

We mix it over a hard beat

And run with the NaZa army

Sable:

And you don't need to see the best of me

The best writer, it's just the beat

Kuro's feeds that makes me mean

That seems to be what makes me scream

DauwZ:

So what up? Let's cruise this town fucked up

Let's tag Fiore and show love

Sable:

Yo Dauwz, wait, just hold up

Take my laptop, my P.O. showed up

K-ro:

Come on down to the city of Fiore where we

We ride with authors and the shippin's easy

You know how we keep writin' everyday, baby

We ride with authors and the shippin's easy

Rox-T:

We`re six authors hell raisin'

Blazin' makin' zero bacon

Await to write, to stop and blink

Neo-S: To call Rox-T to ride with me

Neo-S:

The reviews ain't so lo'

We're sippin' on this 4-O

Rollin' in the fo' door

Rox-T, me an' four ho's (oh, no)

Rox-T:

The 5-O's writin' code

I didn't stop or try to slow

Laptops open (Neo-S: Neo's smoking')

I think I`m chokin' (Neo-S: It's time to go)

Rox-T:

These midnight writers keep it goin'

Keep the fuckin' NaZa' flowin'

Neo-S:

Fiore, we keep it goin'

NaZa is what we`re throwin'

K-ro:

Come on down to the city of Fiore where we,

We ride with authors and the shippin's easy~

You know how we keep writin' everyday, baby,

We ride with authors and the shippin's easy~

K-ro:

I keep on writin', the archives just keep bigger every day, baby

On Net you better read 'cause you know they'll show me

In the club you in the corner while my shit go crazy

And I got my authors in the back so you don't wanna face me

Shin-J and K-ro:

And when your girl look up at me I'm looking right down

And all that shippin' you know it gonna get you smacked down

I stick around to keep you mad while the crowd's loud

In the city of Fiore, that's my home town

K-ro:

Come on down to the city of Fiore where we,

We ride with authors and the shippin's easy~

You know how we keep writin' everyday, baby,

We ride with authors and the shippin's easy~

* * *

_And since that has come out of the way, we go to the random idea for this chapter._

* * *

_Back in the cellar at the back of the FT guild._

After the fiasco of yet another song from the authors of the NatZa archive, plus almost a month of no-updates, Kuroyagi sat alone in the middle of the cellar. Hearing how the daily life of the Fairies continued without having to be bothered by the authors and their wild ideas was like a second nature to him now. He grew accustomed to it by now.

What else could he do now that his team has disbanded?

"Damn it…" He sighed for the umpteenth time that minute, gazing at his notebook with his arms immobile at its sides.

He lost it. After all the writing, the ingenious ideas and countless hours of NatZa had taken its toll on him.

He had nothing more to write about.

Nothing.

"Yo Kuro," a voice greeted him from the entrance of the cellar, checking who was it, he found Roxas walking to stand next to him with a smirk playing its way to his lips. "Whatchu been doing?"

"Rox…" The once great author greeted tiredly, returning his surprised gaze to the notebook and its white screen. "…nothing."

"Oh? Why's that?" The other author asked him, taking a seat next to him.

"Too much time has passed… there's nothing in my head…" Kuro explained the best he could; even he was at a loss of what was happening inside his head. He had no ideas whatsoever regarding NatZa or Fairy Tail in general. He was seriously losing his touch. "…I've been sitting here for hours and nothing has come to my mind that I could use in a scene or something else." He narrowed his eyes at the blank word document. "Hell, I cannot even bring myself to copy and paste something from the original work… or from someone else… I've seriously fallen."

"Pffffffffffffffft!" Roxas snorted loudly, bringing the attention of the main author. "Fuck, don't get depressive on me again, dude." He pointed to the screen. "Why don't you write some random shit and done? Wing it like the pros!"

"You know I don't do that, _dude_." Kuro reminded him, rolling his eyes at the other author's roll of eyes. "I always plan before doing anything."

"Then you won't be mad for this." Without warning or second thoughts, Roxas struck Kuro on the gut, successfully knocking the guy's lights out. Before the main author fell to the ground, the other author took hold of the notebook and saved it from being broken against the floor. He stared at the unconscious form of the once great author and sighed. "It shouldn't have come to that, but you left me no choice." He grinned wickedly, setting the notebook in position while stretching his fingers, preparing himself to write something that would be remembered. "Now, I'll undo your mistakes."

* * *

_Real life..._

_Two months ago…_

We follow the life of one man. Nothing truly remarkable about him; not your average Joe, but he wasn't… outstanding. He worked a simple job; fixing shit. That's all he did, just fix shit. Someone calls in and reports they need their shit fixed; he takes his tools and fixes their shit. It wasn't a shitty job because he didn't have to be around actual shit, but their shit was just really shitty.

Anyway, the man in question had been nicknamed 'Kuro' by all of his friends and co-workers; some days he even had trouble remembering what his real name was. Nevertheless, he continued to soldier on. Day after day.

One day though, his life took an interesting turn. He had been called out to an ordinary house in an ordinary neighborhood. From what he had been told he had to fix an old TV. Nothing difficult or mildly interesting, just problems with the screen. So he hopped on his Segway, fanny pack securely positioned in front of his groin, and he sped off. As he rode to his destination at a safe and secure eighty mph, he obviously tricked this bitch out with a motorcycle engine and gold plated rims along with random jewels, he bobbed his head to the music from his MP3 player.

_Oh!_

_Big magic woman_

_Oh you've got me_

_Under your spell_

_You hypnotize_

_Me with your hips and thighs_

_I wear these shades so when I stare no one can tell_

When he heard it, he was instantly entranced with the song. How could he not be? It described his life basically. From birth, to adolescence, to adulthood, and he assumed, to his eventual death. He wasn't going to think about that shit, purely because it was boring. Anyway, he returned to the music that was the anthem of his life.

_That's the biggest black ass I've ever seen_

_And I like it, I like it_

_That's the biggest black ass I've ever seen_

_And I like it, I like it_

_That's the biggest black ass I've ever seen_

_And I like it, I like it_

_That's the biggest black ass I've ever seen_

_And I like it, I like it a lot_

He stopped his Segway with a sigh and turned his MP3 player off when he arrived at his destination. A normal house with a white picket fence and a red door. He sighed again as he walked up the small walkway that led to the door, before stopping in front of it. He took a deep breath before quickly knocking on the door. He stood in boredom for a good five minutes before the door knob rattled and opened.

You know those moments in life where you just lean back and go daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mn?

This was one of them.

Standing in front of him was something he'd never seen before; breathing heavily was a woman the likes of which he'd never seen before.

Long black hair extended past her shoulders, with a few loose strands covering her face. Peeking from behind the locks that almost obscured her face were two hazel eyes, half-lidded as if the owner had been recently awoken, and the softest, juiciest, lips he had ever seen were parted slightly, adding to the fact the woman had recently woken up. She wore a tank top that ended above her bellybutton, with one of the spaghetti like straps hanging from her shoulder, allowing an insane amount of cleavage to be shown. Her lower half was covered by a pair of tight, ripped, short shorts that only extended to her mid-thigh.

Holy mother of –

Were those… Gs? Wait… Was that a belly button ring?

Kuro had never seen anything like her before in his life. He had watched a lot of porn, A LOT, but nothing he saw could compare with her. So many juicy bits. His eyes widened to astronomical levels when she yawned and stretched, the shirt rising and showing an insane amount of underboob to be seen. He inwardly frowned when the woman stopped and adjusted her top, covering some of her cleavage but there was still a healthy and erotic amount being shown.

It's times like these when you're glad you have a fanny pack.

Why?

Because it hides the bulge in your pants.

"Uh... I was called here to… repair your… TV?" Kuro said dumbly, smiling sheepishly as he did so. The woman gave a slow nod before shaking her head slightly, knocking the grogginess away. She extended her hand towards him and gave him the sweetest and most heart stopping smile imaginable.

"I'm Cosmo." She said simply and Kuro took her hand, feeling a tingle in his spine when he felt how soft it was.

Cosmo. Hell, even the woman's name was erotic. Dear God. This was not going to be an ordinary day. No, he had seen enough porn to know how this was going. Lonely woman calls to a repair shop, needing assistance. A single man is sent out, being quite dashing and good looking. He begins with the repairs and she offers refreshments. They talk and one thing leads to another. She shows him her 'software' and he pulls out his 'hardware'.

She turned around and motioned for him to follow her into the house, and he did so. But he was preoccupied with something else.

That ass. THAT ASS. How were those shorts even containing it? It was so… big. And juicy. And delectable. He was entranced by it; mesmerized by all its big and juicy glory. He thought her breasts were amazing but… her ass was a whole other matter. It was just… amazing. For once in his life… he was completely dumbfounded. He didn't understand it.

He followed dumbly, practically waddling behind her, though he made sure he closed the door behind him. Cosmo led him up a flight of stairs, giving him an even better view of her amazing ass and Kuro drooled at the sight. His heart sped up when she led him to her room, easily identifiable by the fact 'Cosmo's Room' was written on the door.

Was she getting right down to business? Well, he didn't mind if she knew what she wanted and when. She coughed before motioning to a TV that sat on top of a desk and Kuro's eyes widened.

"…"

"…"

"I-I-Is th-that a JELLALEWOO!?" Kuro asked with a grin as he tried to muffle his laughter when he saw the blue TV causing Cosmo to groan before nodding. The man collapsed to his knees and began banging the floor with his fist while he laughed. Cosmo growled before she stomped over to Kuro, lifting him up before slamming him against a wall.

He stiffened slightly when her massive breast pressed against his chest, causing him to moan slightly, though it went unnoticed by her.

"Listen here! I get enough shit about this TV as it is and I don't need anything from you! Alright!?" She yelled with a slight blush from embarrassment slowly spreading across her face and Kuro mentally remarked how cute she looked.

"S-Sorry…" He said slightly, only causing Cosmo to huff in annoyance. They stood there, at a slight standstill, staring into one another's eyes. It was at that moment did Cosmo realize how she was dressed and how close they were and the woman's blush intensified.

Kuro had never been one to go out of his way to do things, but now was the time to man up and take action.

He gripped the woman's shoulders, erecting a slight squeak from her before leaning down and kissing her. It was sweet, and unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He felt like melting, the warmth that flowed through him was remarkable.

His euphoria was cut short when the door opened and someone knocked. Kuro and Cosmo pulled away from one another. Kuro stared dumbly when a man with black hair leaned against the door, while a man with white hair, who looked almost exactly the same, stood behind him. Kuro figured they must have been twins. Both grinned mischievously and a sense of dread fell over Kuro.

"Oh, don't mind us. It's just me and Dauwz thought it would be best to let you in on one little piece of information." The black haired man said before the white haired one, Dauwz, stepped forward and leaned against the other door, bracing himself with his forearm.

"Well, it was Roxas' suggestion really, but you should know; Cosmo is sixteen." Dauwz said with a grin before he and Roxas walked off, their laughter echoing all throughout the house as Kuro collapsed to his knees and stared blankly at the JELLALEWOO TV.

Really?

Really!?

He began to cry when a JELLALFACE flashed across the screen in the most troll-ish way possible.

* * *

_In the FT realm..._

_Actual time…_

After the loss of Kuro's notebook to Roxas' hands, the FT universe fell into complete chaos.

The characters were forced to do things they never thought they would ever do, forced to make pairings they couldn't even agree on, and even some of them were killed in the process. All of Earthland and Edolas as a whole were completely changed and twisted; in such a way that not even Mashima could do a thing to save his creation.

In the end, he gave up, as the best author from FF a few months ago, and left the FT universe to its fates. Which were complete and utter destruction at the hands of one wicked man and some fans of crack pairings that wanted revenge against the Canon and normal Fanon pairing-writers and characters for being ignore for so long.

Now, among the chaos that covered Earthland since two months ago, two robed figures were running in between the deserted streets that once belonged to Crocus. Avoiding some weird looking penis-shaped drones that were scouting the area as the speakers in every block and corner continued to transmit…

_-All characters, report to your nearest checkpoint to be injected. All fugitives will be taken down.-_

"Damn it, I hate that voice!" One of the robed figures said to the other one, both stopping at the corner of an alley when they caught sight of a light scanning the streets. "And I hate those drones!"

"Be quiet or they'll find us." The other robed figure muttered, avoiding the lights the best it could before signaling it's companion to follow, both darting towards the next alley and their destination. They made it safely, barely getting caught by the lights of the penis-shaped drones. "Hell, he's hidden here somewhere…" The figure turned to face it's partner, the other one raising an arm to show a map of sorts. "…he should be around here, where's the entrance?"

"It should be around this corner…" Both continued their way down the alley, where they found a brick wall that was recently constructed. Surely to stop attempts of escape like the one they were trying to pull off. Both stared at the wall inquisitively, scanning every brick carefully, trying to see if there was a way to continue or if the map was wrong.

"Hey! Hey you!" A voice was heard at the entrance of the alley, making them turn around to see two guards standing on the street, watching and pointing their guns at them. "Stop right there!"

"Shit! Hurry up!" Both continued to scan the bricks, this time touching them one-by-one to see if there was a secret entrance of sorts.

"Stop moving and put your hands behind your heads!" The guards advanced slowly towards the robed figures, cocking their guns and preparing themselves for a fight that seemed unavoidable.

Except that… "Hey!" …one of the robed figures touched a brick and this one retracted a few centimeters, making a wall to their right move back and lift up, allowing them entrance to a dark passage to an unknown destination. "I found it!"

"Stop right now!" Both guards made a run for it, holstering their guns and letting loose their secret blades, which came from under their forearms. "Stop or we'll kill you!"

"Come!" The robed figure that found the secret entrance yelled to its partner to follow it into the dark passage, both rushing into it before the guards could grab them.

When the second robed figure entered the passage and ventured into its insides, the wall came down and moved to its rightful place, letting the guards outside.

"Damn it!" One of the guards growled, stabbing the wall with his hidden blade. "The Lord won't be happy."

Inside the dark passage, the two robed figures found themselves walking down a set of stairs. They decided to walk now that they didn't have to worry about their pursuers catching up to them. Both of them used a pair of torches they found near the entrance to light the way down, trying their best to see if they made it into the right place and not a trap as it happened to many others that tried the same as them.

"..." The robed figure walking at the front stopped and looked at the one behind it over its shoulder. "…do you think he's here?"

"This is the last place in the map…" The other robed figure, a taller one, said to the other with a nod, continuing its way down the stairs. "…and we're the last group available, he better be here."

"Aye," the shorter figure nodded in agreement, following its companion down the road. "We need him back…" Its hood dropped in sadness. "…only he can give us back the favor of the Creator."

"Aye." The taller robed figure nodded and pressed forward, both walking down and down the stairs until they found themselves walking onto an even floor and straight hallway. "Seems like we're getting close."

"Uh?" The smaller robed figure looked ahead, noticing a bifurcation in front of them. "Are you sure we're not walking into a maze of sorts?"

The taller figure nodded, choosing to follow the path to the right. "I'm sure." They strolled forward, choosing to the right path in every bifurcation they happened to find on their way. If what the runes of their map said was right, the paths leading to the salvation of Earthland were by choosing "The right path".

"Hey…" The shorter figure saw something flickering at the end of their way, alerting the taller one to look ahead. "…there's a light over there! I saw it!"

As soon as the taller figure centered its eyes to see, the light was gone. But it certainly caught a glimpse of it.

"Let's hurry!" The taller figure made a mad dash towards the last spot where it saw the flash of light, the shorter one following close behind and dropping the torch in its hands to catch up to its taller partner. After a moment, they saw the flash of light again. It looked brighter. "We're getting closer!"

"C'mon!" The light continued to grow and flash more, giving more hope to the robed figures and their mission, until one of them, without realizing, hit against something hard. "W-what the -?!"

"It seems we've reached yet another dead end." The shorter figure said as a matter of fact, eliciting a groan from its companion. It traced a path against the wall in front of them, trying to see if there was a way to continue as they found earlier when escaping from the guards. "There must be a way to continue."

"Sure there is," the taller figure groaned again, helping its partner while trying to light the wall in front of them the best it could. "That guy was pretty ingenious when it came to hiding its true intentions."

"Ah!" The shorter figure gasped when it felt a brick moving back at its touch, making the wall before them lift up and reveal a bright blinding light on them, making them shield their faces and eyes from it. "What…!?"

"We…?!" The taller one tried its best to see beyond but all it could see was a silhouette standing in front of forty-eight screens, all of them showing the streets of Crocus and the movements of the guards and drones belonging to The Lord.

The figure shifted on his feet and turned halfway, its shadowed figure watching the pair of intruders with curiosity.

"Now now," it said with a tint of amusement. "What are you two doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: As I said, I don't have a lot of time... but, since Frox is doing his best, and Roxas convinced me to it, I wrote this chapter for y'all.**

**I plan on making a sort of story with this, throughout to chapter 30.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Saludos.**

**PD: If there's any hope of me continuing, I'll let you know in the following chapters.**


	27. The RF Moves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

**I guess.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0027: Royal Four.**

**(Translation: **_Trust your enemies, distrust your friends__**.**_**)**

* * *

"We…?!" The taller one tried its best to see beyond but all it could see was a silhouette standing in front of forty-eight screens, all of them showing the streets of Crocus and the movements of the guards and drones belonging to The Lord.

The figure shifted on his feet and turned halfway, its shadowed figure watching the pair of intruders with curiosity.

"Now now," it said with a tint of amusement. "What are you two doing here?"

"…" Both robed figures stayed silent at the question of the silhouette they were staring at, catching glimpses of a brown worn-out suit, a black hood, a pair of black trousers and black combat boots covered in mud. The silhouette seemed as spent as them but its voice was as innocent as any of the children born during this dark time. Meaning it lacked any innocence it could ever have. "…are you the one we're looking for?"

"That depends on who you're looking for…" The silhouette said with its amused tone still ringing, turning to face the screens with interest. "…I'm looked out by many, but few find me, if you're truly here for me…" The silhouette smirked. "Then you're in the right place."

"We're looking for the one that can bring us back the light of the Creator!" The shorter robbed figure exclaimed, stepping forward. The silhouette glanced over its shoulder. "Are you the lost Author?"

"I am a lost Author, indeed," the silhouette answered shaking its head. "But am I the one you're looking for? How can you tell?"

"You'd have known of it from the beginning!" The taller figure yelled, stepping forward.

The silhouette turned halfway in mock surprise.

"Oh?" It said. "So you know the password?"

"We were told to say it when finding an author!" The shorter figure said, getting tired of the runabouts. There were many lives at stake. "Are you the one we're looking for!?"

The silhouette stayed silent.

"Answer us!" The taller one pushed.

"Très bien…" The silhouette said, sighing, it dropped its black hood to show a short brown hair under it. "…I'm not." It said, gazing at the robed figures with saddened eyes. "I am merely the Prince… but I know where to start looking for the one you're searching for."

"R-really?" The shorter robed figure asked nervously, clinging to its last bits of sanity.

"Oui," the silhouette answered with a nod, turning around to face the screen again with its green eyes. "I know where you can find the solution to this mess."

* * *

_In Hargeon…_

"So you found me…" A heavily battered and bloody form said in between gasps of breath, leaning against the red splashed wall of its hideout in search of some rest, something that could take the pressure off its wounds. "…is there a good motive for it?"

"You know something we want to know." One of the robbed figures standing close to it said with its fists tightening. "And we're sure as hell that's a good motive for beating the hell out of ya."

The beaten form chuckled painfully, moving a hand to cover its mouth. "Such determination…." It glared at the robed figures in front of it. "I wonder if that's enough to find him."

"It'll be, so long as you guide us through the right path." One of the robed figures stepped forward, extending a hand to help the gasping silhouette to stand back on its feet. "We've endure a lot for a long time, it is time for this to stop."

The silhouette stared at the hand for a good moment, wondering if it should help to change the tide or stay at the sidelines at it has always done.

It took the offered hand in the end, grabbing it strongly with its bloody own.

"Count me in…" The silhouette stood up rather sluggishly, bringing its hands up to move back the red hood covering its face to show a spiky dark red hair under it. "…the Queen will help you find him."

* * *

_In Crocus…_

"Are you sure we're on the right track?" The shorter robed figure asked to their guide, the brown-haired author leading the group of three among a crowd of people that stood lifelessly with their white eyes staring at a concert stage where six figures stood with instruments in hand, playing bizarre sounds that didn't match and singing moans that resembled those of the undead.

All in all, it was a disturbing sight.

"I'm sure," the brown-haired author said, moving in between the once free-willed people of Crocus, trying very hard to not disturb them as they advanced towards the once great castle belonging to the King of Fiore. "When we reach the main tower, we'll be able to contact the others and see where our lost friend is."

"Still," the taller robed figure eyed the lifeless crowd around them with some pity and fright. "Why through here?"

The author looked over its shoulder as he answered. "The drones never scan this area."

"Uhm, nice thinking." The shorter robed figure nodded in content but it still felt unnerved by the sight.

"Just be sure to avoid eye contact and disturbing them…"

The words were late to be said.

The taller figure heard one of the lifeless townsfolk groan just right next to it.

It pushed it aside and made it bump against another two that were close.

The three disturbed townsfolk looked at each other, then at the entire crowd.

The crowd, one by one, turned to look at the cause of the disturbance.

"Well," the author said, shaking its head in regret. "Shit."

A loud ear-shattering chorus of moans and groans was heard.

It made the group of sane people cower and cover their ears.

Especially so when the noise was caught by the band standing on the stage and the six figures on it stopped all movement before starting to play something that sounded more like music and not just random noise.

"…" The author's eyes went wide when it discerned the rhythm of the music, quickly moving to take hold of both its companions' hands to drag them out of the place. "Let's get the fuck out!"

_You know it's Johnny 3 when you watch that body fall!  
When you fuck with J-3-T, he's like fuck it kill 'em all!  
_

"Dammit!" The shorter robed figure felt a hand tugging hard on the top of its hood, clawing it away and leaving its head completely exposed, showing to be a woman of long rose hair. She got rid of the author's hold on her wrist and turned around to roundhouse kicked the zombified townsfolk away from her. "We gotta hurry!"

_Ain't no body bag boy, we'll feed you to the fuckin' dogs!  
I'll keep on playing saint, you keep beggin' me to stop!_

"Meredy!" The taller figure dropped its robe and stood ready to fight when it saw a group of townsfolk closing all roads of escape. It was a man of dark spiky hair that as soon as he got rid of the robe, he also got rid of all his remaining clothes. He elbowed a zombie that got close to him and later met his hands in open palm and fist, a chilling aura encircling his body. "Ice Make! Geyser!"

A small group of the crowd was lifted up to the air or frozen from the sudden rise of an spiky tower of ice.

_I ain't a good shot baby, but I'm on a roll!  
You better get down lady, someone's turnin' cold!  
_

"Now ain't the time for fighting!" The author punched three townsfolk away from itself, hurrying its steps away from the crowd and towards the exit of the place. It motioned for the FT characters to follow its lead. "C'mon! The exit's close!"

_Now it's time to meet your maker, hear the tolling of the bell!  
Fuckin' kill you again when I see you in hell!_

The townsfolk near the exit gathered together and made a wall of sorts to cut the push of the three outsiders, leaving no other choice but to fight for it.

The author exchanged glances with Meredy and Gray, all three of them nodding in understanding and parting ways to cover a larger area of the battlefield.

_(Now it's time to meet your maker, hear the tolling of the bell!  
Fuckin' kill you again when I see you in hell!)  
_

"BITCH!" The author yelled as it pounded a zombified woman to the ground with a strong hit to her head. He looked around and saw five others closing in.

He smirked.

_Shut your eyes let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight!  
The rest will watch their future die, buried alive! Say goodnight!_

Gray struck a long line of townsfolk heading his way, all of them covering the road towards the stage. "Ice make! Lances!

"Maguilty Sense! Swords!" Meredy called for her intangible weapons and made them spin around her as she advanced towards the same place from another direction, striking down any targets her swords failed to strike down.

"Merde!" The author yelled in rage as it kicked a zombified man in the nuts, watching him pale with pity before lunging to strike at another one that stood frozen after the cheap strike it saw it was inflicted on one of its own kin. "I hate zombies!"

_It's time to let out the dead, dead come alive, we wave the flag for the rest of our life so,_

_Shut your eyes let darkness lead the fight, say goodnight!_

_Say good night!_

* * *

_In Magnolia…_

"Intruding into my private hideout and trying to attack me," the lost author, that had grey long hair and green piercing catlike-eyes, muttered in annoyance as she walked from here and there fixing the mess of the past fight as the characters that tried to capture her lied in the middle of the room trying to catch their breaths back. Yeah, it was a she. "How rude of you."

"D-d-damn woman!" One of the robed figures, which showed to have blond spiky hair under its hood, growled as it tried to get up from the floor. He was glaring daggers at the author as she passed back and forth. "We're trying to get your help, dammit!"

"You could just ask, you know?" The authoress said in a mocking tone, moving to stand in front of the robed figures.

"W-we asked you!" The other robed figure yelled annoyed. Its tattered robe showed a shinobi costume under it. "You just attacked us without hearing us out!"

"Shush!" The woman kicked the shinobi in the face, earning a grunt of pain from him. "Don't talk like that to the Princess."

"Okay, _Princess,_" the blond robed figure muttered mockingly, earning a narrowing of eyes in his direction. "Will you help us find the lost Author?"

The woman stood silent for a long time, gazing at the portraits in the room for a long time before directing her ashen eyes to the two FT characters sprawled before her.

She frowned and narrowed her eyes before retiring to her personal chambers.

"I will."

* * *

_Unknown location…_

A figure walked from the depths of the dark room to be close to the balcony, stopping just before the light from the now dark red sky could reveal its form, and gazed outside. The balcony was meant to give view of all of Crocus.

It sighed when it heard a heavy metal music being played in the zone of the city labeled as "The Wastes".

"So… they started to move, huh?" It said tiredly before heading back inside the building and the depths of the dark room in where it reside. It moved step-by-step, not quickening or lessening its speed, moving at an even speed until it stopped. It raised a hand and before the figure, a green board that looked like a keyboard appeared. "Should I inform him of this?"

Its fingers moved tentatively over the keyboard as it tried to figure out if what it wanted to do was the right call.

"Better not," It said after a moment, but it clicked some buttons on the keyboard anyway. A screen turned itself on after five buttons were pressed and in it, it was shown something that brought a frown upon the white-haired guy. Yeah, the light from the screen showed it was a he the one clicking the buttons. "He has enough at the moment to be bothered…"

He gazed at the screen with its frown deepening, wondering why they did that in the first place.

He sighed again and walked away from the screen and out of the room.

Leaving the screen turned on.

Leaving it on to show the feeds of a camera that was keeping vigilance of a man of black hair floating in a tube filled with a green liquid, and a mask that was providing him with oxygen to live as the liquid kept his body intact.

It was the objective of those causing a ruckus in the wastes and those that were about to move in Magnolia and Hargeon.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter right here is dedicated to those that started out with me and that are no longer here. Well, some of them. *chuckles***

**The plot moves forward, the chapters are getting shorter and my work is getting even tougher. Heck, I did the right choice in quitting.**

**I better hurry up this bitch.**

**Saludos.**


	28. Ragtag Group of Morons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

**I guess.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0028: Ragtag group of morons.**

**(Translation:**_ Organization is overrated._**)**

**(Warning to NeoS and Fafnir: **_You won't completely like this chapter. -laughs_**)**

* * *

_In Hargeon…  
_

"So… we just walk forward and let the drones see us?" One of the robed figures barked in question, walking ahead of the group, not liking the lights and alarms sounding off from the several penis-shaped drones that were now following them in the middle of the street. No sign of armed guards so far and they've been walking for a long time. "What's the point in it, _Queen_?"

"I just want some attention, that's all." The authoress continued to walk down the road with a notebook in hand, writing in it as they continued their way down the street towards the road leading to Crocus. Unbeknownst to the FT characters, she was the one making sure no guards appeared by deleting them from the chapter. "Also, I want us to be fresh for the big finale…" She eyed the screen of her notebook, scrolling down some pages. "…and that will be soon enough."

"Soon?" The robed figure tailing at the back of the group asked, stopping dry on its feet. "The heck with that! We need to get things right before that happens!"

"We will if you continue to walk." The authoress muttered as she pressed forward, passing next to the other FT character that remained hooded and looked at her in wonder.

They were traveling together for just five minutes and there were already some problems in the team.

How the hell could they have ever taken part in one of her stories?

The robed figure at the front, sighed tiredly.

"Women."

* * *

_In Magnolia…_

Having healed their wounds and gotten rid of their tattered robes; Laxus and Totomaru followed the authoress called _Princess_ through the forests near Hargeon, ignoring the dangers and a group of survivors they found that offered them to join them in their struggle inside a prison they found months ago.

"Uhm, that Rick dude was a nice guy..." Totomaru commented after a while, looking over his shoulder at the group of survivors that were now several meters behind. "...a bit crazy, but a nice guy overall."

"Ignore him and the others," Laxus ordered, walking steadily behind the authoress, following her every movement with his eyes, still not trusting her to the fullest after the beating she made them endure. "Those guys don't belong to this universe."

"Oh?" The fire-wizard looked troubled then. "So that girl named Saeko isn't going to stay here when this's all over?"

"Nah, she won't." The blond smirked mockingly at the ex-Phantom wizard, who was grimacing at his lack of luck. "She's with that Takashi guy anyway."

"Wha!?" Totomaru moaned in regret. "Awwww man! Why do they always chose the idiots!?"

"Shut up, you two." The authoress' sharp voice cut their talk short, she only gazed over her shoulder and the two FT characters shut their mouths and followed her diligently. "We've a long way to go, and your talks are getting annoying."

"But we just started to talk!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

_In Crocus…_

The battle raged on in the wastes.

The author called Prince, together with Meredy and Gray, continued to wage war against hundreds of thousands of zombified citizens as they tried to make a safe road to the exit and the band that was playing on the stage.

The song from before ended though, and so did the zombies movement.

"What the…?" Gray looked at the townsfolk closely, not liking their steadiness and quietness. The groans were gone too. "What happened to them?"

"They probably react to the music." The Prince said with a thoughtful gaze inspecting the once lively citizens of both Earthland and Edolas. He touched one in the forehead, getting no reaction at all. He thought a bit more before shivering. "Damn it, they were attacking us before 'because the last song was about battle…"

"So… if the band there starts playing Thriller…" Gray asked and imagined the situation, containing his laughter when imagining the townsfolk making the weird choreographic movements of that song. "Holy shit…! Hahahaha!"

"I don't wanna imagine it if they hear Sex Machine…" Meredy grimaced at the thought of being the only woman in the group, though, the image of her partners getting some too wasn't all helping her cope with it. "…they better play some lullaby or else."

Just as they were done with their talk, the music started to sound around the place again, making all zombies stiffen and restart their efforts in taking down the group of survivors.

"Holy Admin of the Site!" The Prince yelled when the zombies started to lunged again, trying to get a hold on him or beat him to a bloody pulp. "This song…! They are violent again!" He turned around and instead of the exit; he concentrated his efforts in helping Meredy and Gray with getting rid of the band on the stage. "Let's get them before things get out of control!"

_Intolerance, self-glorified ignorance_

_It sucks you down with your face pushed against the fence_

"Oh great," Gray muttered under his breath as a zombie got a hold of his shoulder. He elbowed him and took hold of its shoulders, spinning around a bit before throwing him against some others that were charging from the front of the stage.

_Why don't you finish yourself, since you don't really care?_

_Let the screams in your head be the last things you hear._

"Get away!" Meredy yelled as she kicked every single zombie that got close to her, the poor fellas being struck in the groin each and every time. "I don't want you things near me!"

_Just gotta go…_

"Just fucking parfait…" The Prince cursed as he took hold of a zombie's hand and tossed him to a group in front of him, using the disturbance and confusion of the townsfolk to continue his advance.

_Hey!_

_You!_

_What the fuck is wrong with you?_

"I don't know!" Meredy yelled in answer to the singer's lyrics, using her magic swords to carve a way towards the stage.

_Hey!_

_You!_

_What the fuck is wrong with you?!_

"Shut up already!" Gray called forth his magic again, making two blades appear at the end of his elbows. He charged at a group that belonged to Edolas and slashed them without mercy.

_Hey!_

_You!_

_What the fuck is wrong with you?!_

"A bit more!" The Prince tapped his wrist once and from nowhere, a spear appeared. He used it to push aside all of the undead that tried to get closer to him, besides using it to bash their skulls open.

_Hey!_

_You!_

_What the fuck is wrong with you?!_

The stage was meters away now.

Gray, Meredy and the Prince glared at the band up in the stage.

_Fuck is wrong with you…?!_

"I won't fucking tell you!"

* * *

_Unknown location…_

"Uhm…" A figure stood in the middle of a room, covered in darkness but the light shining from three screens around its person. The images showing the different teams moving in Hargeon, Magnolia and Crocus, and the struggle of the lost authors and the FT characters that were following them. "…seems like shit kicked the bucket, I wonder why Dauwz didn't tell me of it." He pushed the screens aside and turned around to see three kneeling forms behind him. "Sting, Rogue, Cobra."

The addressed mages' bow lowered at being mentioned.

"Aye, Master."

"We have visitors, and these ones are lively…" The Master explained, moving from one character to the other, touching their scalps as he did so. A bright black mark shining in the left shoulder of each of them; a black mark with the form of a snake waggled for a bit before lying still as any other tattoo should. "…why don't we show them how I like things to be done, uhm?"

"As you will, Master." The three converted characters bowed again before vanishing in a mess of shadows, leaving the Master alone again.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take care of it?" A voice next to him asked, the form of a woman leaning over his left shoulder letting itself be known. "Or do you want me to _pull something_?"

"I like it when you _pull things_, Minerva," the Master chuckled darkly before shaking his head, using his right hand to trace the line of her mandible. "But we need to be ready now, we can't be _exhausted_ for what's about to come."

"Gah! Cut the mushy crap and send us out already!" Another voice yelled in outright annoyance, stepping close to the Master and Minerva. "I ain't had a good fight since Salamander," the new character grinned wickedly. "And that's a long time ago."

"Gajeel." The Master addressed, nodding in the Dragon-Slayer's direction. "No, I cannot send you just yet…" He grinned. "…where would it be the fun in that?"

"Keh," Gajeel snorted, nodding at the logic. "Ya make a good point, Master."

"For now," the man grinned evilly. "We prepare."

_Outskirts of Crocus…_

In the forests near Crocus, where the roads take to every single village, town and city of the country of Fiore; the team that departed was already reaching the capital's limits and seeing the once glorious palace and tournament arena from afar.

Though, how did they

"Wait a damn second!" Laxus yelled in complete outrage, his mouth being shut close thanks to a kick to the face that left him flat on the ground. He rubbed the pain off his face and glared at the Princess, his murderous glare meeting hers. "What the hell was that for, bitch!?"

Another kick was his answer, and this time, the heel of her shoes stood on his face.

"Talk properly to a lady, scum." She said sternly, moving her feet over the blond's face and burying his head deeper into the ground. "And we're here because I deemed it so."

"I… I think he got the point, Princess." Totomaru said warily, trying to voice out his words the most proper way he could think of. But seeing his partner in survival being humiliated like that, it was a really hard thing to do. "Can you let him go?"

"No, not yet." She answered swiftly, removing her foot and kneeling to see the bruised Laxus eye to eye, the blond still glaring daggers at her. "You, learn your place."

"My my, you still are angry, aren't you?" Queen said as she and her escorts arrived from Hargeon. Both robed figures standing ready to fight when they saw Laxus on the floor being pounded by an unknown female. The Queen calmed them both down though. "Chill, she's with us."

"And why is she hitting one of us!?" The robed figures dropped their hoods and glared at the Princess, her eyes narrowing when she saw the ones accompanying the Queen. Rufus and Freed with Freed being the one barking out questions. "We lost much thanks to you and now you turn against us?!"

"We lost a lot too." The Princess hissed in a dangerous low tone that made Freed take a step back. She left Laxus alone and walked firmly towards the Rune wizard, her eyes never leaving his. "You don't know how our writers fell when the FT archive was controlled by the Master."

"W-what does she mean?" Rufus asked to the Queen, looking at her for answers.

The Queen looked down and shook her head, bringing out her notebook to show an old folder in her disk, this one containing several .doc files that had the same label.

_The Black Goat is Dead!_

"And the first ones to fall were…"

She double clicked on the file reading…

_Thank Fafnir for the NeoS._

* * *

Fafnir was just your average high school lad. The kind that would always bitch and complain when seeing something that he'd do been done by others that did dare to do the shit he couldn't gather the balls to do.

He'll miss school, hang around with his so-called 'friends' that always dump him when things get out of hand, or just frequent the local nightclubs in search for a bit of love that can be paid instead of using his wits to fuck a woman like a man should. Using money earned through the selling of his homemade doujins of a dirty Ginger haired Knight being fucked all over and everywhere by a Metal Dragon, he would always ended up dilapidating his money in those places.

He happened to be done doing the last thing though. Tonight, 3am, he was walking back to his shack, a rundown box that was in between some alleys close to the school after selling twenty copies of his new work, where a she-male Azure haired was being fucked by a Fire Dragon with Dark Side powers, when he found something shining at one side of the street that leaded back to the city and his shitty house.

He got close to it, the shining object resembling what he had only heard in random gossip from his brainless female peers. Hell, they weren't even his peers, they were lower than trash. Or even lower than trash. Fuck it, they couldn't even be considered shit to be honest.

But back to the object.

"Is that..." He took hold of the shining object, a chain attached to the top end of it that made it suitable to be used around his neck. "...is this a NeoS?"

Indeed. The ultimate instrument to fuck or troll whoever gets in your way. And he knew how he was going to use it.

The next day at school, he walked towards the most big-assed and breasted classmate and did the unthinkable.

He groped her breasts without a care and later slapped her ass before the stunned classroom.

Though, despite his act being witnessed even by teachers, the girl did nothing, she just smiled and greeted him as nothing.

All good with the world. The NeoS worked like a charm.

Allowing him to grope and rape her brainless albeit hot female classmates without any fucking consequences to his shitty person.

Or so he thought.

When he went to the bathroom, where he could read his favorite stories in the net, and touch himself without anyone bothering him. He found the cruel truth of using the NeoS' powers the wrong way.

"WTF?!" He screeched like a little girl that was violated by his uncle and saw her parents defending him and accusing her imagination to be wild. "Where's Natza!? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PENIS!?"

'You... failed to use my abilities.' The NeoS said from around his neck, glowing a pale black. 'You didn't deliver fanservice to your friends or the bystanders, you used it for your own amusement... no more amusement for you, unless you fuck a squirrel and have twenty hybrids with it.'

Fafnir stared at the amulet in disbelief, but shrugged and set himself to do what he was told. No man could leave without his penis and even if he wasn't really a true man, like Elfman says they should be, he would have his NatZa and penis back.

Fuck the squirrel and their hybrid offspring.

Literally.

"Okay, a damn squirrel, I need a damn squirrel." He went out the school, without zipping his pants up, why bother? He didn't have anything to show anymore. Let's continue. He went out and ran to the closest group of trees in search of the damnable little thing that would bring his shame and his glory once more. Don't ask which one is what, you won't like the answer. "Squirrels! C'mon, ya damn diminutive bear with tails! I need to fuck one of ya twenty times!"

"If ya want, ya can fuck me, handsome." A small voice said next to his ear. He now realized the weight on his shoulder and turned his head to see what it was, his eyes widening when he spotted what no true male NatZa fan wanted to find and also say those words to him. A small squirrel Wendy. With little long blue hair and a little yellow sundress. Ain't it cute and fuckable? Oh, mama, you raised a dirty writer.

Fafnir stared at the squirrel for a long time, debating with his moral, which was non-existent, if fucking a small squirrel Wendy and have twenty hybrids with it to get NatZa and penis back was really worth the trauma and possible arrest for pedophilia.

I said it was non-existent; of course it was worth it!

After twenty sweaty sessions, in which he used the NeoS as a penis replacement to get his offspring started, Fafnir stared at the twenty human-squirrel hybrids that stood inside his box-house with complete and utter horror and disbelief.

"J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-jellal…?" He pointed to each and every one of the little things that were calling him Faust and extending their little arms towards him. All of them. Jellal. With the damnable blue hair and tattoo over their faces! "All of you!? My kids!? Jellal's!? JUST WHAT THE Mashima FUCK!?"

"Faust~!" They singed song in unison as they jumped to hug their father, who was now out cold in the ground with the NeoS choking him for this turn of events and the little squirrel Wendy pulling hard on his now recovered manhood.

If it could be called that way.

* * *

_Back in Crocus…_

"Don't you dare to show stuff like that… ever again…" Totomaru whispered in fright as he stepped back the authoress that had hold of the notebook.

"A-aye…" Freed nodded slowly after knowing of the fate of the writers when shit hit the fan in the archive. "…we lost things equally."

"Watch your mouth then." The Princess growled as she turned on her heels and walked towards the center of the capital, where heavy rock music could be heard along fighting sounds. "And get your bearings, we are needed right now."

"A-aye, ma'am!"

* * *

**Sue me if you please. I still laughed my ass off with this. *laughs insanely***

**Also, this was meant for fun, not to offend.**

**Saludos.**


	29. One Chapter to Midnight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

**I guess.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Nexus 0029: One Chapter to Midnight.**

**(Translation:**_ It's about to go down!_**)**

* * *

_In Crocus…_

"D-damn… it…" The Prince muttered in between gasps for breath, glaring down at the zombies that were part of the band and incited the others to attack the group of freedom fighters. He stepped over the singer's head and crushed it until it was nothing more than a bloody pulp in the stage. "…I don't like music anymore."

"Last time I hear aggrotech…" Gray hissed hatefully, kicking the drummer on the face and sending its head flying towards a sole person standing close to the stage. They immediately recognized the man standing in between the corpses of townsfolk. The Ice make wizard growled and prepared himself to fight again. "You!"

"Hey there, icecube," Cobra waved a hand in greeting, grinning mockingly at the Ice alchemist. He tapped his wrist, where a purple wristwatch was. He got the artifact after killing off one of the many renegades to the Master's reign, who was Gray's lover since the ordeal started and Meredy's mother-figure since the Tenrou Incident. "Ya know yar time's up, right?"

"Cobra…!" Gray called forth his magic, cutting both of his palms to let his blood mix with the ice he creates, he shot several lances of blood ice towards the treacherous Poison Dragon Slayer, who was doing nothing more than move aside and let the lances lunge past him. Feeling annoyed and enraged, Gray jumped off the stage and lunged towards Cobra, ignoring all the warnings from his partners. "Stay still! Dammit!"

"Gray!" Meredy ran behind the black-haired wizard, moving to support him in his battle and stop him from losing his life in a fit of blind rage.

"O-oe! Wait!" The Prince called with a hand extended and trying to reach for Gray, though a presence letting itself be known behind him froze him on the spot.

"Author," looking over his shoulder, the Prince found Rogue standing behind him, looking directly into his eyes with his shadows covering his body. "I heard you were one of the Four," He raised a hand and slammed it hard against the author's back, sending him flying towards one of the ends of the stage. Rogue dashed in his direction, getting to the destination before the flying man and kicking him in the stomach to send him skyrocketing against the hard ground before the stage. "Show me that mighty power of yours."

Prince fell on the floor and skidded against for a good meter, quickly moving his hands to raise his body off the ground, he found the Shadow Slayer already standing in front of him, preparing another attack. He saw him lean back and already figured what Rogue was about to do. He moved away from the Dragon's roar and pivoted in the air to land on his feet, calling forth his staff again for the new fight that has begun.

"I won't fall so easily…" Prince narrowed his eyes, tightening the hold on his weapon. "…not against a fictional character, anyway."

"You already fell once though," Rogue smirked at the truth in his words, eyeing the redness in the author's face that was product of the recent strike. "I will make sure the next time, you fall definitely."

"I'd like to see you try!" Prince lunged and brought his staff upwards, quickly throwing it down against the immobile Slayer, who just raised a hand to stop the strike.

"Stand still!" Gray called for his blooded blades and continued to follow Cobra in a restless dance of hit and dodge that seemed to be eternal. The Poison Slayer continued to smirk and dodge with his enhanced senses, not even a scratch falling on him, not even with Meredy helping Gray from time to time.

"Can't do…" Cobra smirked as Gray lunged and tried to slash his left arm. He moved aside and let him get pass him, using the moment to knee him on the gut and elbow him on the back, completely making him eat the dirt again. "…and can you care to make this a real challenge?"

"Bastard!" Meredy charged from behind the Slayer, a sword in each hand. She made a double slash to the man's back only to see him dodge her strike easily and, much to her embarrassment, take a hold on one of her breasts. She blushed furiously when he squished her chest with a big perverted grin. "W-w-w-what are you doing?!"

"Poison Dragon Slayer!" Cobra yelled with his grin still in place, bringing Meredy up above him. "Boob crash!"

And he dragged her all the way down, head first towards the slowing raising Gray, who was knocked out together with Meredy when she crashed against his head.

"Hahahaha~!" Cobra laughed maniacally at the image, swatting his hand a bit before shoving it inside his pocket along the other one. He looked at his handy work and nodded to himself; none of the two fighters was able to stand up after the last attack. "Bitches are still bitches… no matter what author helps them."

* * *

_At the outskirts…_

"I guess you are our welcoming party." Rufus muttered under his breath, glaring through his mask to the blond that once he called a team and guild mate. Sting stood in the middle of the road towards the palace with his hands in his pockets, smirking confidently at the group of six, authors and FT characters, standing before him and ready for battle. "How predictable."

"Yeah, predictable and shit," Sting shrugged the glares and continued to smirk, cracking his knuckles and neck for the fight that was about to come. He readied himself and brought his fists up, already leaning forward to lunge. "Sorry, Ruffy, but this's something you won't memorize…"

"Stop," Queen ordered to her fellow writer and her companions, watching how Rufus and Freed charged and met in combat with the ex-member of Sabertooth and now top servant of the Dark Lord. She rummaged through her cloak and pulled out her notebook, writing some things in it before closing the lid. "We have no time for this, we gotta call for reinforcements."

"And those reinforcements are…?" The Princess asked slightly clueless, not knowing what her peer wrote in the notebook.

"You'll see."

As soon as those words left her mouth, a gunshot was heard in the distance, and Sting who was fighting against Rufus and Freed, and winning without problems… got his head blasted off his shoulders, disappearing in a rain of meat and blood that showered the surprised FT characters standing nearby.

"Rock and roll~" A voice yelled with excitement, the cocking of a gun and the falling of a bullet cap against the floor called the attention of all the present to a group of five people standing at the other side of the main street, a few meters behind them.

There they stood…

…Kuroyagi's Avengers.

The shooter –who was a teenage chubby guy with glasses and an otaku aura around him- looked left and right, ignoring the people he just helped, and used his free hand to signal his team to the places of importance in Crocus, him walking straight and meeting with both the Queen and Princess.

"Spread out…"

* * *

_Unknown location…_

In a room where a man of black hair was imprisoned inside a tube filled with green liquid, a small shake of the ground made the man move a little in his position.

_Follow the steps beyond…_

The man inside the tube stirred, his shoulders twitching slightly.

_Drive yourself to the limits…_

His eyes opened when a crash inside the room was heard, a bright red light engulfing the whole room.

_And all that jazz... who writes this shit anyway?_

"Well well well," a shadow lurked its way towards the floating person inside the tube, its tendrils surrounding the glass and making it crack at the same time a loud wicked laugh was heard. "What do we have here?"

"Something you aren't supposed to touch, smartass." A figure came crashing down from the ceiling and stabbed its sword against the shadows, watching them disappear instantly with deep blue eyes. The figure stood up, revealing to be a man in his thirties, bright white hair and a red trench coat, a massive sword in his hands and a pair of guns at the sides of his waist. "Look at this… a vampire… how long since I saw one of ya…?"

"Kufufufu~" The shadows in the room gathered and took form at recently made entrance, the form of an old man in his mid-forties, long black hair, a long blood-red trench coat and blood-red hat. He was wearing orange tinted glasses and wearing a wicked grin in his face, staring down at the one interrupting his entrance. "Someone from below? I wondered if you guys were ever going to step up… instead of letting your pitiful servants do the dirty job."

"Servants? Now now," The white-haired shock his head in amusement, resting his hands on his waist. "I'm not related to _the under_ in any way, Batman…"

"…" The older man stared for a moment before bursting out in laughter, this one being stopped when he reached inside his coat and pulled out a pair of pistols; pointing them at the white haired man that stood now before him with his sword threatening his neck and head. "Son of Sparda."

"Vlad The Impaler." The white haired guy narrowed his eyes, discerning a true challenge when seeing one right in the face; especially when the challenge was an old vampire with powers rivaling or surpassing his own. "I guess there's no way to talk this out, huh?"

"Only if your throat's bleeding, boy." The vampire clenched his fingers and pulled the triggers, an orchestra of bullets being sung inside the room as the building started to collapse due to the strength displayed by both fighters.

* * *

_Crocus' Main Plaza…_

"So this's…" a silver haired man stood at the tip of the fountain, staring down at the woman that was smirking in his direction with a clear killing intent in her eyes. He was unfazed, though he acted as if it did cause him some fear. He slowly moved his hand towards his sword, carefully keeping watch over the woman as she continued to stare with that unnerving smile. "…sometin' you planned by yourself, lil'lady?"

"Oh~?" The woman, who had her black hair tied in two braids, widened her smirk. She swayed her hips as she moved forward, seeing the fountain being surrounded by hundreds of townsfolk turned into mindless walkers craving for fresh human flesh. "What do you mean? I would've never brought this chaos to the world…" She narrowed her eyes when the man of silver hair unsheathed his sword. "…in any case, I think you're the cause of this."

"Ain't that a nice turnover?" The man, who also had his eyes shut and mouth that always showed a smirk, chuckled in bemusement when the woman frowned and the townsfolk started to move, slightly twitching when they detected the fight about to start. "Sorry, lil'lady, I've got things to do."

He made a pose and pointed his sword's tip to the zombies around the fountain, saying something in a tone below a whisper before seeing all of the dead citizens lose their heads to a clean cut made by a bright arc of light that was avoided by the woman when she ducked in the last second.

"Impressive," she muttered when the area was covered in a shower of blood that engulfed her and the now grinning man atop of the fountain. He continued to grin even when the woman showed to be unharmed by the last attack. She gazed at the headless corpses around her, not feeling anything for them but pity. For they do not manage to do more for her. Her gaze turned to the man again, seeing his white robes turn to a crimson red. "My name's Minerva, stranger, who are you?"

"Oh~?" The man jumped from the top and landed a few feet to the left of Minerva, chuckling amusedly at the bloodbath he created before turning his head to stare at the black haired woman with his eyes now fully open; showing them to be of a deep turquoise color. "Name's 'who cares', lil'lady."

He raised his sword arm and slashed the air in front of him...

"Shoot to kill... Shinso."

...a deep gash was carved in the road and next to the surprised woman.

He chuckled again.

"Only thin' you should care's survival."

* * *

_The wastes…_

"Was this all you can do?" Rogue muttered as he stepped over the Prince's head, rubbing the author's face against the blood bathed dirt of the once filled concert grounds. Hundreds of bodies lay motionlessly around the place, along the bodies of both Gray and Meredy, who were defeated by the Poison Slayer. "You didn't even scratch me, yet, you call yourself one of the Four?"

"I'm not one of the Four because of strength, bête." The author moved quickly and turned his broken staff into a notebook, writing something in it before seeing Rogue being blasted away by a yellow beam that destroyed the stage where the band once played the songs that made the zombies go nuts was. Prince smirked when he saw a man standing close to him and glaring at the Poison Slayer, who was whistling at the poor fortune of his black haired companion. "Took you long enough, tatouage connard…"

"I didn't understand, but I promise," Gerard readied himself when he saw the Poison Slayer turn his own arms into claws; getting ready for the harder fight that was going to come. A two on one. "One french word more and I'll drop you here to die."

"Aye aye, as if your mind will allow you…" Prince rolled his eyes and stood up on his own, seeing the azure haired FT character disappear in a bright flash and engage in combat against Cobra, who skidded a few meters back when facing Meteor with his copy of Dragon Slayer magic. The author looked at the two combatants and later at the stadium that once held the Grand Magic Games, seeing many of its walls and statues collapse due to an intense fight that was brewing in the place. "…so that's where _he_ was locked down."

"Wait wait…" Another voice interceded when Cobra was sent against the stage as well, the structure collapsing over him and several pipes piercing his chest before he could get away. Jellal turned around and saw a man wearing a dark green bandana growing close to his position. The man had a white short-sleeved tee and dark green leather jeans. He was carrying two swords in his hands and there was a third one on his back. "…the party is just getting started, right?"

"What party?" Prince asked with a rose eyebrow, seeing the katana wielder with some caution.

"I mean this, asshole!" The new fighter lunged at Jellal and did a double slash towards him, which was odd considering the distance between the two. But the author and the FT character were shocked when the latter's clothes were cut in an x-shaped fashion, along with some flesh, leaving Jellal bleeding profusely at the strange attack. The katana wielder scoffed. "Huh, ain't so tough…"

"W-what was that…?" Jellal looked down at his chest as his legs gave in, leaving him on his knees on the ground. He stared at the blood hosing down from his upper torso to the rest of his body. The slashes were from far away, how did they reach him? He glared at the new fighter with hatred in his eyes. "Y-you… I know who you are…"

"Meh, who cares?" The katana wielder flipped his swords and made a stance, knowing he was going to be attacked now. His eyes glinted in anticipation. "Bring it on."

"Remember it later…" The ex-wizard saint stood up from the ground slowly, a golden aura enveloping him again as his eyes stared at the new opponent intently. He had a mission. He was going to see it through to the end. "…you brought this upon yourself."

* * *

_King's palace, Mercurius…_

"Yah!" A teenager with short black hair and light brown eyes stared at the building in front of him with awe, not believing its majestic form and design. He rested his katana over his shoulder and whistled when he saw the building reaching up high to ten floors. "That's a big palace!"

"Ya boy don't know anything about big…" A man cackled when he spotted the teen in the middle of the front gardens of the royal palace. Lurking over the big doors leading to the main hall, Gajeel jumped down and walked a few steps to grin openly at the boy who looked at him with a curious yet innocent smile. "…you haven't seen me fight yet!"

"Fight?" The boy scratched his head awkwardly, not liking the word. He readied his katana and stared at the black-haired man in front of him, not knowing what to do with those words he heard. "You want to fight me or someone else?"

"…" Gajeel stared at the boy for a good moment before bursting out in laughter. "You're a damn moron, kid!?"

"H-hey!" The teenager looked insulted and kind-of embarrassed at the same time. He gripped his katana with both hands. "I'm not a moron!"

"You seem to be one, brat…" Gajeel stood straight and lifted his fists up, grinning predatorily at the dark-haired boy and his sword, sensing the power in them. "…why don't ya show me what you've got, huh?"

"If you insist…" Takeshi Yamamoto raised his katana to eye level in an inverted fashion, narrowing his eyes with his target in sight. He pressed his feet against the ground and later gave a step forward, the following making his form disappear from sight.

Gajeel continued to stare forward despite this, his gut feeling telling him from where the strike was about to come. He raised an arm and stopped a slash to his left with his arm covered in metal scales. He turned his head slowly and met eyes with Takeshi, still grinning.

"I told ya…" He said, grabbing the sword with his free hand and starting to bend it in a position where it wouldn't work as it should, surprising the teen. "…show me da power you've got."

He punched the boy in the face and saw him fly straight towards the palace's front doors, breaking them into splinters.

"Tch," the Iron Slayer scoffed as he saw the arc around the main doors crumble down over where Takeshi fell. He spit on the ground and walked towards the body of his opponent. "He ain't so tough."

* * *

_At the outskirts…_

"Who are you?" Princess asked directly to the chubby guy standing before her and Queen, both staring at the otaku kid with a gun with some curiosity. They never heard of him.

"U-uhm… well…" The boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly and pointed a finger to his face, smiling rather awkwardly. "I'm Kohta Hirano, sophomore of Fujimi High…"

"…"

"And… you're here because…?" Queen asked a little confused. She wrote about reinforcements that could help them strike the Dark Lord's fortress, but she never expected to have a team with all the more badass characters in the manga universe.

Kohta looked at the apocalyptic universe of the FT manga and shrugged, pointing his gun at some townsfolk walking aimlessly close to them.

"Basically, I'm here to kill 'them' and open a path for you…" He pointed to a square a few streets away, where the buildings where being cut in half by a really sharp and long object. "Gin is distracting the enemy," he pointed to the Wastes. "Jellal is saving one of your own," to the palace of the King of Fiore, Mercurius. "Takeshi is stalling the main threat," to the stadium, which was succumbing to the pressure of the insane fight inside of it. "And Alucard is retrieving the lost Author."

The women's eyes widened at the last piece of information.

"You mean that _he_ was in the arena all along?" Princess asked with clenched fists, glaring at the building in the distance. "We never picked up his signal when we scanned the place!"

"He was… uh…" The boy scratched his cheek in thinking. "…in stasis?"

"Ah, that'd make sense." Queen opened her notebook and checked the last lines, finding some sense in them. "If he was in stasis, the scanners wouldn't have been able to catch his signal…" Her eyes narrowed, looking up to see the fatty checking his weapon, an AR-15, with a small loving smile. "…thus, why he was lost for so long."

"…" The highschool student raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, but this started four days ago…?"

"Go and kill some of 'them', fatty!" Princess yelled and pointed to a group that gathered close to an alley, the zombies moving towards them when they heard the authoress' scream. "Now!"

Kohta cowered for a second before nodding firmly and kneeling with his gun aimed down its scope, shooting at every one of the townsfolk with a clear head-shot in the middle of the forehead, just between the eyebrows.

"How did they come here?" Princess asked with her confusion still present. She looked at the fatty and the spots where the other characters were fighting and she couldn't help but wonder. Queen only wrote about reinforcements, not an army of characters.

"I guess _he_ had something to do with it…" Queen muttered while gazing at the now crumbling stadium. A great shadow pierced through one wall and covered the place all over before being shot at and slashed into pieces by a smaller form surrounded by a dark red aura.

"I always liked _his _twists… but this…?" Princess groaned and started to walk towards the place when Kohta cleaned the road for them. Laxus, Totomaru, Freed and Rufus moving in to secure the sides and back of the group.

"Hey!" Laxus yelled in outrage. "How come we didn't say anything in this part!?"

"That's because Kohta was more important at the moment…" Queen answered honestly, looking down and shaking her head.

"But fatty is just shooting stuff!" Totomaru pointed a finger to the grinning otaku and glared when another zombie fell to a perfect head-shot.

"Don't worry, you'll get your deserved screen time in due time…" Princess said and continued with their march, the battlefields around them continuing to be deformed as they progressed towards the stadium.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**AN: I'm seriously going to regret this but... *sighs* well, there are these friends that asked me to continue with this story... if it can be called a story in the first place.**

**So...**

**How many people wanna get this REstarted!?  
**

**Public: Yeah! Yeah!**

**From the front to the back, do you want it!?**

**Public: Yeah! Yeah!**

**That's all the encouragement I needed! Now, let's see if I can continue with this before it overflows with GaNa... oops, spoiler alert.**

**Don't stop it! Keep rocking! Fucking life and its changes; hold me back once that's a warning, hold me back again then you will be sorry!**

***laughs madly***

**Saludos.**


	30. Blame the blonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**Nor do I own anything else in this chapter or story.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

**I guess.**

* * *

**Rebellion.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story that was stolen by his evil and cooler twin, Tendencies' Wrath, who will be now owner of this shit and whatever other thing Kuro owned in his pathetic short existence... except for his good manners, emo mood swings, irresponsibility, tendency to dramatize everything, awful looks, and, last but not least, those stories he wrote and left aside because he wrote them without a real plan or plot or purpose or whatever. Period. Yeah, that's what comes once a month for him. But I'm better, I'm Tendencies' Wrath; enjoy this newer, crazier, randomier, awesomer last chapter of REBELLION!)_

* * *

**Final Nexus 0030: Blame the blonds.**

**(Translation:**_ It was all Sting's fault!_**)**

* * *

"I swear you guys got it all wrong," Dante and his bodyguards stood tall next to the stasis chamber that contained the black-haired man the Royal Four and Kuro's Avengers wanted to reach and free. The author groaned and pointed a finger to the black-haired man. "Listen, you open that thing and something worse than all of our craziness combined will happen, got me?"

"Yeah, no, I still want to free my pal." Prince stated as he ordered Jellal to get some of the bodyguards away along the rest of the Avengers. "Give up, step aside and let us free him."

"Shit, you're a dumbass," Dante muttered as he shook his head and, doing a quick motion with his hand over his notebook, made the entire army of characters disappear from the destroyed room in the stadium of Crocus, where they found the stasis chamber. He stepped aside and let the authors get what they wanted. "Go ahead, retard, open the chamber and doom us all."

"…" Casting a look of wonder to the rest of the authors, Prince got closer to the stasis control board and clicked a few buttons, letting the releasing process start.

Water was drained, locks were opened, the lid opened…

…and the black-haired man came back to be awake.

"W-w-what… I'm… where…?" The black-haired man gave two shaky steps forward and then, his eyes widened, a flow of memories came to haunt him and, before the other authors could even open their mouths, he was dressed in a black and white robe, a simple yet powerful looking notebook resting over his hand. He glanced at the white-haired man clicking his tongue next to him and quirked an eyebrow. "So, I guess your plan failed."

"Meh, whatever," Dante shrugged and wrote in his notebook, making himself disappear from the place to a more secure location. "I said they were retards and they are."

"Now, where was I?" The black-haired man turned to his audience and clicked a button in his notebook, transporting them all to a place where there were nothing more than hundreds of thousands of doors with red light above them, large printings numbering them from one to the infinite. All the authors gasped at the strange scenario, not grasping where they were or what relevance this had with the original story. The man took chance of the moment and wrote something more in his notebook, making an Erza come out of thin air and stand by his side with her Black Wing Armor on. "Perfect, just what I wanted."

"What can I do for you, Master?" The scarlet-haired woman asked as she kneeled next to the author and let him pat her head, her words and the situation before them shocking the authors in front of them.

"Oh, nothing much, I need you to open the way for our beloveds," he grinned when Erza nodded and left to do as told. He faced the group of people in front of him and his grin grew wider. "There's so much to conquer, and so little time."

"W-w-what are you talking about, pal?" Prince asked after seeing Erza go to a console a few meters away from them, type some stuff and later look around the precinct, seeing the doors opening slowly. Blinding lights hided whatever there was inside of them. "What are you doing!?"

"E-e-erm, Kuro," Queen asked after seeing Erza going back to stand next to the black-haired man. "A-are you okay?"

"Better than ever, my friend," Kuro bellowed as he and Erza saw the doors opening fully and the heard thousands of steps march forward to get out in synch. His eyes looked crazed when he gazed at the fruits of his plan step out of the light and into the long and wide hallway in which him, the FT character and the other authors were standing with different expressions. "In fact, I've never felt better than today and now!"

And just when you, readers, thought that Rebellion could not get any worse than now, here comes the punch line.

Kuroyagi, the author, was locked down by Dante when this one realized something was wrong.

Remember when he punched the hell of Kuro a few chapters ago?

_"You know I don't do that, dude." Kuro reminded him, rolling his eyes at the other author's roll of eyes. "I always plan before doing anything."_

_"Then you won't be mad for this." Without warning or second thoughts, Roxas struck Kuro on the gut, successfully knocking the guy's lights out._

Yeah, that scene, but let's see it again.

_Roxas struck Kuro in the face, successfully knocking the guy's lights out._

Wasn't he struck in the gut?

_Roxas struck Kuro in the gut, successfully knocking the guy's lights out._

Ah, yes, that's the one.

Though, I did not catch it correctly, can you write it again?

_Roxas moved forward, clenching one fist tightly, he leaned down and punched Kuro in the gut, sinking his fist in the man's stomach, letting his organism react violently and cause a reaction that made Kuro lose his breath, his consciousness and some saliva before dropping onto the floor, head first, getting a concussion, and a minor cut that let the blood flow freely to the ground._

Yes, perfect, that was the scene I was looking for.

Well, when Roxas aka Dante, did that, he took hold of Kuro's notebook, remember?

And he wrote something about old men turning to pedophilia, twin laughing their asses off, and a JELLALEWOO showing a big and mocking JELLALFACE to the world.

After that was done, he noticed a saved and hidden folder in the notebook's desktop, and thinking that it was probably some porn from the man, he double clicked on it.

Instead of porn, he found something worse.

Something that forced him to twist the realities until they were fucked up and under his control, and imprison the main author to the end of times while throwing the key away.

And now, the Royal Four were being witnesses to that evil plan.

Red-heads.

Hundreds of thousands of red-heads.

Hundreds of thousands of red-heads created to conquer the world.

All of them marching on, like an army trained for eons, in lines so organized that it was like seeing several red lines moving in motion one after another, letting the sound of their weapons and armors overwhelm the strange place in which the main author and the Royal Four were.

"Clones or droids from the Star Wars franchise? Nope. Orcs from The Lord of the Rings? Negative. An army of Agent Smiths? Nuh-uh. Arrancars? I don't like white. Pirates? I'm not after islands. Undead ninjas? I'm craftier than that." Kuro started to name his past options as the army marched on and Erza guarded his back from any possible threats. "So I remembered Erza and the rest of the red-heads scattered in the universe of both fiction and reality, yeah." He patted the Titania on the shoulder. "If you want something done perfectly, call a red-head, they are worth a million Sebastians."

"…U-uh, are you… uhm, sure about that?" Princess asked after hearing the last line.

"As sure as that there's a Ginger Heaven!" The main author yelled, now turning around with Erza following his lead. He went to a chair at the end of the hall and commanded all of the red-heads. "My Army! Advance! Pillage and burn! Kill and slaughter! Leave nothing alive on this world! And if you find a blue hair man, you're free to hang him by his balls!"

Out of nowhere, a girl appeared and kicked him in the head.

"Ouf! What the hell!?" Kuro yelled in pain, eyeing the girl that outmaneuvered his Erza and knocked her out without much effort while he rubbed his sored head. "Gale!"

"I knew it was bad when you started hanging out with Sting." Gale sighed tiredly, shaking her head when remembering how the author got along with the blond Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth and started to take advices from him. "But I never imagined you'd fall so hard..."

"He has nothing to do with this!" The black-haired man yelled in rage, trying to get up and reach for his notebook and type the girl out of his story.

"W-w-what is going on…?" Queen asked as she and the others stood slack jawed in the middle of the argument.

All of this…

…all of this craziness and destruction…

…because Kuroyagi was idiotic enough to take advices from Sting Eucliffe?

"Tch, Kuro, I told you to kill that blond off and forget about him." She sighed as she shook her head, materializing the main author's notebook in her hand, to the surprise and shock of everyone. She typed a few things, really slow, and before anyone could notice it…

* * *

_Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia Town._

…everything was back to normal.

"He's mine!"

"I told you he's not!"

"We agreed on sharing him!"

"I never said I would!"

"You did!"

"I had my fingers crossed!"

Almost back to normal.

_So, Natsu Dragneel, huh?_

"Uhm?" Said boy looked up from his tied position against a pole in the middle of the hall, where he could see the women fighting for him and his pride. "Who's that?"

_Oh? Ah, yes, I'm not Kuroyagi._

"Who?" The boy threw a questioning glance.

_*chuckles* Don't worry, it's not an important name… not anymore._

"If… you say so…?" Natsu wanted to scratch his head in confusion, but it was proving to be really hard to do with his hands tied behind his back.

_Okay, *turns to the group of females fighting in the middle of the hall* what do we have here?_

"Just a bunch of girls cat-fighting for a kid that's too dumb to know about sex." Minerva answered as she sipped a juice in the guild's bar, ignoring the small glares sent in her direction. "I don't know what they saw in him, to be honest."

_Huh, me neither. *shrugs* I mean, where's Jellal? He's way awesome than this kid right here._

"Pfffffffffft! Heh… heheheh… J-Jellal?" Ultear, who was drinking something next to the Sabertooth wizard, almost lost her façade and spit her beer when hearing about the man of azure hair. She was containing her sides from bursting open in laughter. "H-he… he married a rock…"

_*blinks* …what?_

"What you heard," Mirajane nodded, avoiding a chair flying in her direction. "He got married a few chapters ago and has been living happily with a rock as his partner for life."

…_did he…have little pebbles? *tries to joke about it*_

"Last we heard, yeah, he's going to be a father soon." Levy commented with some embarrassment. How come she was still participating in this crazy story?

_*blank expression* Okay, *growls* this stopped being funny after that shit…_

The author wrote something in his notebook.

* * *

_Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia Town._

The guild was back to normal, not completely, but close to what it was.

Natsu was free and running happily, being an idiot as always.

Jellal was single and with his mind clear, his awesomeness restored and ridden from any kind of stain caused by Mashima.

And all of the characters forgot everything about what happened during Rebellion…

…the start of it…

…the fight for Natsu…

…the appearance of the authors…

…the weird excerpts…

…what happened after Dante took control of the notebook…

…and many other things.

Awwww~ yeah!

Nothing bad happening, everything normal.

No more pairings and stuff.

Just normality.

Pure and virginal normality.

_*cackles*_

_The women fighting for him were tied to different corners of the room._

…what?

_*grins and laughs*_

_Erza, being the first to wake up and notice her position, asked the question that triggered the new line of lunacy and unfortunate events that follow from now on._

"What the hell!?" She looked at the chains binding her against one of the main pillars of the hall. She couldn't feel her magic or the strength to break free from her bindings. "WHAT IS GOING HERE!?"

"There's no need to yell, Scarlet," Kagura muttered from her own pillar, narrowing her eyes at the strange situation. "And you're not alone in this."

"I'm… this… is it strange if I'm turned on for this?" Cana asked from close to the bar, tied as well.

"…this is not what I was expecting to do today." Meredy whispered to herself as she rested over the railing on the second floor, tied to the railing itself.

"I don't get it…" Lisanna checked her hands and saw them wearing the same chains as the rest of the girls. Her brother and sister were nowhere in sight.

In fact, there was no one else inside the guild…

…except for a strange presence in the air…

…the ex-convict, Jellal Fernandez…

…the headstrong, Natsu Dragneel…

…and the other girls which were tied to their own pillars.

_*grins* You know~? I did say I was not Kuroyagi…_

"Uh?" All the wizards inside the building looked up and at one another after failing to see the owner of the strange voice. "Who's that?"

_*cackles* This will be awesome~!_

_To all of those who followed this 'till today!_

_I just have one word for y'all!_

_SHRGU!_

_Hahahaha! SHRGU'S FOR EVERYONE!_

**The end.**

* * *

**AN: Ah, yes, don't tell me.**

**It's not what you were expecting, isn't it?**

**Meh, sorry to disappoint you, truly.**

**I'll have to come up with something to remediate this… *grins* …and I just know how.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
